Fast Friends, Furious Lovers
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: What if Brian and Carter had met before the feds got involved? Verone hires Brian as a driver, but he wants him to be a lot more than that. Brian can't help but fall for his charismatic new boss. Can their love hold when tested against rivalries, the feds, old friends, and their own haunted pasts? Slash. *Fast Friends series*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made the cover image. You can find it on my Deviantart account (linked in my profile). And thanks to Pixie and Hellsbells for beta reading for me!  
**

* * *

Carter Verone. The name sent ripples through Miami's underbelly. That was just the way he liked it. No one, _no one, _fucked with him. Period. People knew what happened to those who didn't follow that rule of the streets. In fact, someone just had.

"Get rid of that," he mentioned to one of his underlings, waving his hand towards the body. Someone way too far down on the food chain who thought they could screw Verone over. A mistake he'd never make again.

The small cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth was almost done, so he flicked it away as he walked towards his black Benz. He was stressed out beyond belief, and lit up a new cigar. He grumbled to his two bodyguards about leaving, needing to unwind. Quickly.

After a long drag on the cigar, he blew the smoke out the side of his mouth roughly. "Where to boss?" Enrique asked when he settled into the back seat.

"I dunno. Just drive." He sat back, smoking for a bit more. Going to one of his clubs was always an option to relax, but that wasn't really appealing to him at the moment. Then an activity he hadn't participated in in a while floated into his mind. Street racing.

He smirked a little, engaging the pair in the front. "Any races on tonight?"

"Think so, boss," Roberto answered.

"Let's go then."

A grin formed on his face, wondering if he'd get the chance to see that new racer everyone had been talking about for the last month. He hadn't been to a race in that long- an oddity for him. He liked anything with danger involved, and even if he himself didn't race, watching was a rush in and of itself. Wasn't a bad way to make some quick cash from betting, or new connections either.

The new racer on the scene drawing so much attention lately… _What was his name? _It took him a moment, but the name drifted to him. _Snowman. _An interesting nickname. Verone couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten it. Though, at the moment, he was more interested in seeing if the guy could put on as good a show as people said.

When they arrived, the party had clearly already begun. In the back warehouse lot, racing cars were parked everywhere, music blared from various rides, and the people milled around in a tangle of energy.

They parked off towards the edge of the crowd. Carter slipped out of his jacket, leaving it behind in the car. He already didn't blend into the urban scene, not with the way he dressed. Without the jacket, and opening a few buttons on his dress shirt, it at least wasn't so obvious. After all, he did dress with Miami class.

He made his way through the throngs of people towards what appeared to be a starting line. A satisfied smirk was plastered on his face, watching as the people around him moved out of his way. More people recognized him than not, especially in a scene like this one. If it was illegal, Verone was most likely connected to it in one way or another.

Close enough to see the racers at the start, he noted there were only three cars. It also appeared they were waiting for someone else to show. Impatiently at that. "Wouldn't be so eager to lose your money," Tej mentioned.

"You still haven't said who's coming," the black guy replied.

The loud mouth Latino added, "He better be worth it."

"Oh," the race organizer laughed, "he will be."

There was a rumble of an engine approaching, and the crowd started to part. A puff of smoke erupted from the car as it rolled up, the blue neon underneath reflecting off the silver and royal blue paint scheme. The Skyline was an incredible looking machine.

Carter watched it park next to the other racers, letting out another hiss of air and smoke. The crowd erupted in excitement seeing him, whereas the other racers cursed. _This must be the guy, _Carter mused.

There had been a smirk on his face, until the door opened and the guy climbed out. Verone's breath caught in his throat, and his pulse quickened. The guy was too beautiful for his own good- all tanned skin, curly blonde hair, icy baby blues, and a smile to light up the night.

"Hey, Brian," the female racer in the pink car greeted. Carter recognized her as a part of Tej's crew, but couldn't remember her name. The two other males bulked though, watching the new arrival with caution.

After the blonde exchanged a few words with the race manager, Tej announced they were raising the entrance fee. "Woah, woah, woah," the Latino bulked, "no one said anything about raising the stakes."

Brian, cool as could be, walked over to him. "Well if that's the case, why don't you ask these nice people to back off the line so you can go home." Collective "oh's" swept through the crowd and Carter couldn't help the smirk returning to his face. The guy was cool as ice. Now the nickname was starting to make sense.

The dude paid up though. They all did. Brian was smiling now, lapping up the cheers from the racers gathered around. He ended up looking over towards Carter's direction, and he could have sworn the other man saw him watching, hitching a bit in his step. Their eyes locked, if only for a moment, before he turned his attention to the race at hand.

What a race it was. When Tej had cheekily motioned that the crowd should head out to the street, he noticed the bridge rising up. _Nice touch. _Watching that Skyline fly up and over the other car was a breath-taking sight. Though perhaps not as much as the sight of Brian when he did a sliding stop towards the crowd, positively glowing.

He radiated energy, and with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, he stepped out to meet the cheers head on. This guy, he was definitely the Snowman he'd been told about. No doubt about it now. The business end of his mind told him the guy could be a great asset, while another voice in his head wanted to lay claim to the racer in a completely different way.

Brian was a bombshell. And the way he moved now in the afterglow was incredible. Carter had to find out more about him. With that in mind, he grinned, turning away from the celebration. He'd certainly received the stress relief he'd been looking for, and then some.

* * *

Brian was still riding pretty high when the crowd started to disperse. Most everyone would start to head off to different bars, clubs, or house parties. The night usually never ended after the races were done. This evening though, Brian didn't plan on going out. Even after riding high on his win, he knew he was going to crash from exhaustion soon enough. Not sleeping well would do that to a guy.

He wandered over to where Suki was checking on her car with Tej. The whole front bumper was ripped off, and it was leaking fluids pretty good. "Damn, that sucks," Brian spoke up, frowning at the damage.

"I'll just make Tej fix it as an apology," Suki jokingly replied.

"Yeah, yeah." The man just rolled his eyes, but knew it was true. He wouldn't complain about doing it too much anyway.

Brian smirked at them. "You guys heading to the shop now? I'll come with."

"You ain't gonna go party?" Tej inquired.

"Nah man, I'm already starting to crash. I'm tired as fuck."

Brian ended up going with them to the garage, laying on the roof of his Skyline and listening to their playful banter as they worked to fix the immediate safety issues. He tried to relax, the adrenaline of the race completely faded. His sleep had been haunted, sometimes of his past, but mostly worries of the future.

While being in Miami was great- the beach, the great racing, the money, his new friends- he'd been there for a bit now. He didn't want the law catching up with him. After all, he was still wanted, and he couldn't be sure how long before they caught onto his scent.

"Hey Tej," Brian called, still lying on the car. "You see that guy at the race tonight in the nice threads?"

The man shrugged. "Can't say I did, why?"

"Just looked really out of place…" He narrowed his eyes, getting to the heart of the problem. "Almost like he was a cop."

With mention of the "c-word," Tej stood and walked over, a deep frown on his face. He had Brian give him a description- thank goodness for his own cop skills- and the mechanic nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like Verone."

"Verone?" Brian sat up then, recognizing the name. "As in Carter Verone?"

Tej nodded. "Yeah, he comes to the races sometimes. Though I haven't seen him lately."

"He anything to worry about?" he inquired after a moment. He knew the guy had been watching him. He'd been obvious about it. All his senses had screamed "danger," but then they had been doing that a lot lately.

"Only if you cross him," was the honest reply. Tej left him to his thoughts.

From what Brian had heard on the street about Verone, he'd have to say that was true. That still didn't explain why the man had been watching him. The number of possibilities flowing around in his brain was giving him a headache. _Damn the training, _he thought. It wasn't the first time he'd cursed having his police training, though it had its advantages and had saved him on more than one occasion, so he couldn't complain too much.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," Brian announced. Maybe sleep would come that night. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

"Night, hun!" Suki called, comfortable on a lawn chair while she made Tej work on his own.

Brian smirked, shaking his head at the couple before disappearing out the back door to the houseboat.

* * *

It didn't take Carter's contacts long to find out all about the Snowman. Brian O'Connor. Ex- cop. Currently wanted for questioning by the LAPD in connection to some criminal operation. Those were the easy things to find. More digging had given him all the details, and painted a very interesting picture.

The "questioning," as the cops were calling it, was regarding aiding-and-abetting, and obstruction of justice, among other charges. Apparently, he'd been involved in an undercover assignment regarding organized tractor-trailer hijackings. Suspecting a street race crew, they had sent in O'Connor. Unfortunately for them, it looked like the guy went native, and not only had let his mark go, but even went so far as to refuse debriefing interviews and possibly destroyed evidence.

Verone was notorious for having authority issues, particularly when that authority came in the form of a badge. But Brian, he was different. His type he could deal with. They had a certain skill set he could take advantage of, and those still on the inside could be bought into doing just about anything.

He wouldn't know the full reason for O'Connor's actions until he heard it from the man himself. Didn't matter though. He was a cop no longer, a wanted man, a damn good driver, and sexy to boot. Carter had to have him, and in more ways than one.

He looked up a contact's number, punching it into the phone that sat on his desk, hitting it over to speaker phone. Verone spoke when the other end was answered, "I need some information from you."

"Whatever you need, Mr. Verone," the man replied.

"Next street race?"

"Two nights from now, down by the canal."

"Any idea who's gonna race?"

"Not really sure. Someone you're hoping to see?"

Carter smiled softly, leaning back in his chair, steepling his fingers together. "Snowman."

There was a thoughtful pause on the other end. "I'll make sure he's there."

"Good." Verone hung up, the smile growing.

He pulled out a cigar, lighting it up. As he watched the smoke curl upwards, he was planning his next moves. Like a chess game that hadn't been played, he would think as many steps ahead as he needed to get what he wanted. When it came to O'Connor, there was no exception.

"See you soon, Snowman," he mused, letting that settle into the back of his mind as he returned to all his work at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Another race, another dollar. Or $3,000 in this instance. It was one of the smaller pots he'd collected since coming to Miami, but Brian wouldn't complain. He'd won, and he was high as a kite on the adrenaline rush.

"Where you partying tonight, Snowman?" one of the racers questioned. Apparently, a lot of the others in the crowd were wondering the same, because they were looking towards him for an answer.

He made a face, trying to think of a club he'd be willing to head out to. He glanced over at Tej and Suki, silently asking for their input.

"You haven't checked the scene at Hellfire yet," Tej told him. "It's pretty bangin'."

Some of the others seemed to be agreeing, so Brian nodded. "A'ight." He yelled out a bit louder over the noise, "Party at the Hellfire!"

The crowd hollered out their approval, a lot of them heading straight for their cars. "You gonna dance with me, Bullet?" Suki joked, using the other nickname the Miami crowd had given him. Brian, however, preferred the name he'd earned while rolling with Dom.

"Course," he replied, his best bad boy grin plastered on his face. Suki just laughed, heading off with Tej for their own cars. Before getting in his Skyline though, Brian looked around the thinning crowd. Why did he get the sense someone was watching him?

* * *

Carter walked into the back entrance of the Hellfire, adjusting his jacket. He headed into the VIP area, which in the case of this club, was a balcony overlook. Perfect for people watching, which was exactly what he had in mind tonight.

He'd been at the race, enjoying every minute of it. It didn't hurt that he'd gotten to see a bit more of the showman that was Brian O'Connor. He had been keeping to himself in the shadows, just watching him celebrate with the others. When he announced he was headed to one of Verone's clubs, well, that was just a little bonus.

Sure enough, he didn't have to wait long to find him coming through the door with Tej, and the other members of his crew. The crowd there tonight, most of them from the racing scene, lit up with a new level of excitement when he made his presence known.

He may have been called Snowman, but even ice could burn, and at the moment Brian was on fire. There was still the taste of the win on his tongue, and he was practically glowing. Mixing his own powerful and wild energy into the club was sending an electric charge through the place.

Verone watched as he weaved his way over to the dance floor, tailed by the cute little Asian girl that ran with Tej. It didn't take long before a full throng of race bunnies had flocked to him. Their bodies all meshed and gyrated together, with Brian looking oh so delicious in the middle. Said racer seemed to be enjoying the attention, though not overly into it.

Brian looked up after a couple of songs, spotting an attractive male racer sitting at the one bar nearby. A bright smile crossed his face, motioning for him to come over. The guy smirked, tapping his buddy next to him and they both made their way over to O'Connor and his gaggle of girls.

Carter raised a brow, wondering exactly what that was all about. Though he didn't have to wait long. The two guys squeezed in between the girls, pressing into Brian's personal space. It was clear they had danced before, because there was no hesitation as one of them pressed against Brian's back, hands grabbing at his hips, while the other slipped in front, arms flung around his neck with Brian's hands on his waist.

Biting his lip, Verone watched the trio grinding together on the dance floor. It was an intoxicating sight to watch. Plus, the fact Brian clearly had no qualms about getting friendly with the same sex was a positive. Still, after a new song started, Carter thought he'd go mad with lust- and the hint of jealousy creeping up- if they were to keep going at it.

Thankfully, Brian was excusing himself, heading over to the bar. With a cold beer in hand, he took a swig before turning his attention to scan the crowd. Only someone caught his eye, causing the man to instantly cool. As the man with his attention came over, Carter could see the sparks flying from all the way up on his perch.

He couldn't hear the conversation, but by Brian's reaction the guy had apparently crossed the line. He was right in his face, cold as ice, telling him his place before turning to walk away. That's where the idiot made his biggest mistake, placing an unwanted hand on the Snowman's shoulder. O'Connor lashed out with lightning speed, putting the other man on the floor. After placing a foot on his chest and throwing a few choice words at him- with the same icy temperament- he walked away to a different bar, downing his drink as he went.

_Beautiful_ and _deadly_. Carter was practically salivating. If he had any less control, his tongue would have most likely been lolled out of his mouth.

* * *

Sliding onto the bar stool, Brian sighed. He threw away the icy cool though, in favor of going back to enjoying his night. The guy he'd just left whining on the ground had had it coming for a while. Always dogging Brian for one reason or another, he'd gone too far. It's not many a guy that would walk off after calling him a "faggot" but apparently he'd really wanted that ass beating, grabbing a hold of him like he had.

_"Looks like this '_faggot' _just beat your ass," _he had crowed, grinding his heel down into the racer's sternum. Brian wouldn't be seeing that guy around anytime soon he figured. Once he finished his beer, he'd be able to go back to the dance floor. _Maybe pool, _he thought, observing the tables in the back.

A new bottle of Corona appeared before him. He looked at the bartender quizzically, still having a small amount left in his current one. "Umm, I didn't order another one," he mentioned.

She smiled, replying, "It was sent from the boss." Brian looked at her questioningly, so she gestured up towards the second floor. He followed her gaze, finding a man leaning on the balcony railing, looking down towards him. The man nodded to him, drawing a smile from Brian, who toasted the beer his way in thanks. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that was-

"Mr. Verone wanted to invite you to the VIP area." A waitress interrupted his thoughts, gesturing for him to follow.

He nodded slowly, getting up to tail her after a quick glance back up at the mysterious man. So, his thoughts of it being Verone were confirmed. What was a guy like that interested in talking to _him _for? Brian put on his best Snowman vibe, stepping past the bouncer into the VIP area.

"Brian O'Connor," his host spoke, walking from the rail over to greet him. He put his hand out. "Carter Verone."

Brian reached out and shook his hand, trying to ignore the fact Carter knew his full name. "Thanks for the beer," he mentioned, moving the bottle around.

The man smiled, jerking his head to the side. "Have a seat." Verone made himself comfortable on the plush sofa. Reminding himself to keep his usual cool demeanor, Brian settled into the chair next to it. He leaned back, sipping at his beer, watching as the other man pulled out a cigar and lit it up. He offered one to him by holding it out, but Brian just shook his head.

"That was an impressive race tonight," Verone mentioned, flicking his eyes to the side to gauge his reaction.

"Thanks." He took another drink before asking, "So, you go to the races a lot?"

Carter shrugged. "When I can get away from business long enough." He paused a moment. "I made sure to make the time though after hearing about a certain racer by the name of Snowman." The hints of intrigue were clear.

"Really?" On the outside, Brian was cool and neutral. Internally, his heartbeat started to quicken. Something in the way he had said it… "Hope I didn't disappoint."

He smirked, looking Brian dead in the eye. "Not in the least." Their blue eyes stayed locked on each other for a while. Finally, Carter looked away and continued, "I certainly liked what I saw."

Brian tried not to look too much into it, though his curiosity got the better of him. "That so?" He was leaning forward, forearms braced on his knees.

Carter returned his gaze to him, seeing the corner of his mouth curling upward, eyes glowing in mischief. He may have gotten the ice to crack a bit it seemed. As much as he wanted to flirt back though, he didn't want to push it. Not without seeing what the racer was willing to handle at least.

"I have a proposition for you." Brian quickly caught the change in tone- business now, rather than pleasure- and slipped back into his own poker face.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I've recently found myself in need of a new driver. Among other things," he added with a casual wave of his hand. "I'd like you to be that driver. You've been in Miami long enough to know what it is I do, and that I can be a generous employer. Money's not really an issue, not for a person with your talents for driving… and your past law enforcement experience."

Brian nodded slowly, wondering just how much he knew. Verone didn't leave him hanging though. "And of course, I'm more than willing to make your wanted status mean next to nothing while you're here." He looked over at him. "No more looking over your shoulder, wondering when the feds are going to break down your door for _questioning._"

"Tempting." He wasn't lying. It was something that had kept him up many a night. He was tired of running, especially since finding a place where he felt so alive, so at home.

The grin on Carter's face grew. "Well, I'd be disappointed if you made a decision without thinking it over." He reached into his jacket, pulling out a business card. He held it out to the ex-cop. "You call me when you make a decision."

Brian slowly took the card, keeping his eyes glued on Verone. The guy was certainly confident in himself. Then again, you didn't get as far in the criminal underworld as he had by being doubtful. Plus, Brian could appreciate the forward approach.

Though, Brian hated to admit it, that wasn't the only thing he was currently appreciating about the other man either. Carter had an aura about him, an allure. The dark curly hair, the deep piercing blue-green eyes, the chiseled features, and great looking body. He may have bitten off more than he could chew with a guy as handsome and crafty as Verone was proving to be.

"Will do," Brian eventually replied, finishing off his beer.

"Good." Carter grinned again, shifting gears away from business, back to how he'd been before. "Care for another beer?"

He shook his head. "Normally. But looks like I'm gonna need a clear mind to think things over now."

"Smart. I like that." Standing, he brushed past the racer, resuming the watchful position at the railing. He noticed the pair of guys Brian had been dancing with earlier, curled up in each other's arms on the dance floor, swaying to the slow music. "Who were those two you were with?"

Brian had joined him, and now followed his gaze to the pair. He smirked slightly. "Just a couple racers that like to have a good time." He glanced at Carter with a brow quirked. "You been watching me?"

Carter picked up on the slight tease in his voice and grinned. "I like to know about the people I employee."

"Uh huh." Brian was looking out at the crowd for a bit, letting the comfortable silence between them settle in. He wanted to see where this went, and he was patient enough to sit back and wait.

"Well, the club is yours for the night." He looked over at Brian. "Anything you want's on the house."

"Was thinkin' of playin' a bit of pool," Brian answered, tilting his head towards the table they had up there.

Carter opened his mouth to speak, but a pair of men entering the VIP area drew his attention. Brian watched the one approach Verone, whispering something into his ear. An exasperated expression crossed his face, and he sighed. "Alright. Go get the car ready."

He waved them off, looking at his guest. "Looks like I need to leave earlier than expected. You're welcome to stick around as long as you want." Carter grinned. "We'll have to have a game another time."

Brian only nodded, watching as the other man left. One rack, then he'd have to go home. He had some major thinking to do, and the club wasn't a place to be getting that done. Not something as serious as this, at least. Carter Verone wanted to hire him, and there were just as many pros as there were cons to that arrangement. He'd mark the nice ass in the "pro" column.

* * *

The growl escaped Carter's lips as soon as the club door shut behind him. Not only was he being pulled away from good company, the news he'd received wasn't positive. The dumbass that caused the disturbance in his night was going to be lucky to leave with all his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, Brian sighed. The night had not been very restful, between his growing anxieties and thinking about the deal Verone had offered him. Now that the sun was rising further into the sky, signaling the arrival of midday, he had managed to come to an answer.

He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his cell phone and the card he'd been given. There was no name, no business information, simply a number. Brian took a deep breath, and then dialed.

"Hello?" was the business-like greeting on the other end.

"Mr. Verone?"

"Speaking."

"It's Brian."

"Brian…" He heard Carter's voice warm a bit. "What did you need?"

"Wanted to see if I could come talk to you."

"Of course. I'm at the compound now. You know where it's at, I assume." There was a bit of a smug over-tone to his statement.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll tell them to expect you."

"See you soon," Brian finalized.

He could practically hear the smile. "Looking forward to it," was the slightly husky reply.

The call ended, leaving the former cop to his thoughts. Was he really doing this? Another sigh escaped his lips as he rolled out of the bed and grabbed up his personal effects before heading towards the door. This meeting could change his life. It all depended on what Verone had to say.

* * *

He flipped the cell phone closed, smiling to himself. Carter hadn't expected to hear from O'Connor just yet, let alone to meet with him. He certainly wouldn't complain. After calling down to the kitchen, telling the cook to set up lunch out by the pool, he informed the guard at the gate of Brian's arrival.

Grabbing a glass of wine, he made his way out onto the back terrace. Here, he could look out to the ocean view, the pool, and the partially concealed driveway. Usually, any company he invited would stop in the front, but he'd told his guard to have Brian drive around.

As he sat and waited for his lunch guest to arrive, he wondered what decision the other man had come to. Then again, he hadn't said he'd made one, only that he wanted to talk. But Carter was willing to give him whatever it took to make Brian agree to work for him. For someone like Verone, that fact alone spoke volumes.

He shouldn't really have been surprised by how quickly Brian showed up. The Skyline wasn't puffing smoke or glowing as it did at the street races, but it was still an impressive looking car. Carter may not have known too much about cars in a technical sense- not the amount of knowledge one needed for a racing machine at least- but he knew enough to recognize what the other man had.

Walking down the few stairs, Carter smiled. "Glad you made it." He motioned for Brian to join him at the small table poolside, sighing happily as he slid under the shade of the giant umbrella. "You're just in time for lunch."

Brian sat at the chair to his left, giving him a great view of the ocean. "Nice place you have here," he mentioned, watching the water lap against the shore.

"Thanks." He held up the bottle he'd been refilling his glass with. "Wine?"

"Nah, thanks." The blonde smiled slightly. "A friend once told me, 'you can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona.' Haven't really drank much else since."

"If you want one…" he offered, turning to call over one of the staff.

Brian waved it off though. "Nah, gonna need a clear head still."

Carter nodded, motioning for him to go ahead and get some food. "Still thinking I take it."

"Kind of. I know my answer, but I have a few questions first."

"And the answers decide the final verdict." He could respect that, and found the caution a smart move on the other man's part. When Brian nodded, he continued, "Alright. What do you need to know?"

"Everything really. I want to know the details of my job." Brian munched on an apple, looking to Carter expectantly. His cool blue eyes practically pierced through him, and not in a negative way. "What I'm hauling for starters."

"Mostly myself," Carter replied. "Maybe the occasional delivery."

"A highly paid chauffeur?" Brian mused with a wry grin.

"A chauffeur who knows evasive driving, and can also act as a bodyguard."

Brian nodded, obviously satisfied with his answers thus far. "These other _deliveries_ though." He took another bite of his apple, taking a moment to think. "I'm gonna need to know what's in 'em, _and _I'm gonna need to have the ability to refuse it if I want to."

Carter caught onto the hint, knowing Brian wouldn't haul anything outright illegal. Questionable, sure, but he wasn't going to be a drug mule. Not that Verone had ever intended for him to do such things. That was below the likes of O'Connor. "Done."

He looked to him with an amused expression. "Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that." Carter grinned, taking a sip of wine. "Whatever you need, just name it."

Brian didn't bother to hide his surprise by such a bold statement. Clearly, Verone succeeded in grabbing his attention. He remembered himself though, turning back to his serious, cool self. "There's one more thing…"

He leaned onto the table, looking Verone dead in the eye as he spoke. "Cops. There may be no love loss there, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to fuck with them. I won't be a part of anything that involves killing or injuring one. Evasion's one thing, self-defense is one thing, but _not _going after them. Or any other civilians for that matter."

There was a moment of quiet between them, Carter's eyes never looking away from the intense gaze. "I can do that."

Brian let that sink in, nodding and sitting back in his chair. "Alright then."

A comfortable silence settled between them, both men picking at their food a bit. The racer finally spoke up. "I can keep racing, right?"

A grin sprouted over Carter's face. "Of course. Wouldn't want you getting rusty. Besides, I enjoy it."

Brian laughed softly. "Fair enough. And you can make this thing with the feds go away?"

"Not go away, persay," Carter answered honestly. "But they won't fuck with you as long as you stay in Miami. _That _I can promise."

Nodding, Brian sighed. "Can't believe I'm saying this…" he started to mumble. He looked up at Verone, who was patiently waiting on an answer of his own. "I'll do it."

Carter's grin widened. "Excellent. Welcome to the team, O'Connor."

"Just Brian's fine," he replied, smiling a bit. It was like watching a heavy weight suddenly lifting off the other man's shoulders and floating away.

"Brian," he confirmed. "Only if you drop the _Mr. _Verone crap you pulled on the phone earlier. That's for the normal help. You call me Carter." The widening grin on the blonde's face spoke volumes.

* * *

Suddenly feeling a hell of a lot lighter, Brian smiled, letting the cool drop in favor for simply feeling alive again. Outside of racing or the parties, he hadn't been able to just breathe like a normal person in what seemed like forever. He was safe now. Well, as safe as one could be while working for someone like Verone.

_Carter, _he mentally corrected. That too caused his lips to curl up. Despite his want to keep it hidden, the guy was sexy. He couldn't help but sneak a peek every now and then.

"From here on out, you'll have full access to the compound. You can come and go as you please. Feel free to use the pool, beach, whatever you want." Carter called for a beer, claiming the need to make things official when Brian looked at him. "That goes for the clubs too. Consider it a signing bonus."

Brian reflected the cat-like grin on Carter's face. "And do all your employees get these _bonuses, _or am I just special?"

That drew a light chuckle from his new boss, and a wider grin, but no reply. Though, Brian supposed his actions were answer enough and looked off towards the beach again. That had been outright flirting, and he tried to reign himself in and chastised his brain for letting him say such things so casually.

A Corona was placed in front of him and Carter held up his glass. "To the start of something new."

Brian clinked his bottle with the glass. "To fast cars and faster friends," he replied, drawing a smirk out of Carter.

Anyone who had gotten to know Brian personally over the years would probably have been stunned to see him now. Sitting in a notorious criminal's home, completely at ease, and even agreeing to work for him? What they wouldn't understand though was all the debating that had gone into such a decision. Verone- Carter- was willing to give him free reign to decide what he would and wouldn't be a part of. Between that, and the freedom it assured, he was willing to give it a go.

"So, when do I start?"

Carter shrugged. "I have a meeting in a couple hours I have to get to. But if you had plans already…"

"Nope. Though, uh…" He looked down at his clothing. "I don't think I'm exactly dressed for a business meeting." He wore what he normally did- shorts, a baggy tee, dirty sneakers, and the like.

"I'll let you borrow something," Carter offered casually, though Brian saw the slight curl at the corner of his mouth. "Afterward, we'll go out and pick you up some clothes."

"Thanks. Not much for dressing up."

"No worries," he replied, standing up. "We'll keep it business casual for you. I don't need you in a suit. Just looking like you didn't just come from the beach."

"Somethin' wrong with that?" Brian asked, blue eyes twinkling. He was trying to look innocent, despite the obvious teasing tone.

Carter took the bait though, grinning. "Not in the least." He didn't hide how his eyes traveled up and down his form when Brian stood up. "Just doesn't work with the people we're going to go see." He motioned for him to follow, taking him upstairs to the master suite to find something that would work for their first meeting together.

* * *

He wanted Brian to make a good impression, and it showed. Carter was taking his time looking through his closet. Finding a pair of black slacks that fit fairly well wasn't the issue. It was the shirt that was proving to be difficult. They were tailored to him, and Brian was built differently in the shoulders and torso area.

He decided to look towards the back, and was glad he did. When he spotted the old silver button down, he grinned from ear to ear. The shirt had been one he'd worn before losing a few pounds. Not that Brian was fat- hell the guy probably had a lower fat count than he did. But it would hopefully have enough extra room for his broad shoulders.

"Try this," he spoke, offering the shirt to him. Brian had already gone into the bathroom to change pants, and now peeled off his t-shirt. Carter attempted not to stare at his tight abs, quickly looking away. If he didn't, he might end up ignoring all rational thought and throw him onto the California King next to him.

He heard Brian's soft chuckle and turned to find him buttoning up the shirt. "I'm not shy," he mentioned, the same teasing tone to his voice.

This time, Carter didn't come back at him with another retort. Mainly, it was because he was too distracted appraising how he looked. The silken silver shirt was absolutely perfect on him. It complimented his blonde hair and baby blues, and even though it was a bit loose, it flattered him in the right places.

"You're keeping the shirt," Carter concluded, ignoring the shit-eating grin on the other man's face, and walking out the door. If he wasn't careful, Verone was going to end up acting upon his growing lust at a highly inappropriate time.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the first week, Brian had gotten used to the swing of things. Most days he drove Carter to a meeting or two- unfortunately though, not in his own car, but one of Verone's many luxury vehicles- and stopped for a quick errand sometimes. Usually he was just a silent shadow, albeit an intimidating one when need be. Though he'd given his input when Carter had asked him for it, and he'd seemed pleased by his responses.

He'd learned soon enough to bring a duffle bag of his normal clothes with him every day, and he'd even moved part of his new wardrobe into a spare bedroom at the mansion. That way when he wasn't needed for driving or other things, he was able to get comfortable. Granted, Carter had indeed bought him more business casual clothes- simple slacks and button-ups mostly- but that still wasn't his thing.

At night he would be at the races, if there were any, or he would go with Verone to one of his many clubs. A few times they'd done business there as well. Other nights it was just a chance to unwind. All and all, it was a simple job. And one that he was even enjoying.

This particular day, Carter didn't have anything scheduled for the morning, so Brian showed up in his street clothes. He pulled them off upon reaching the pool, laying them on a lounge chair, leaving him in just his board shorts. It was a sultry day in Miami, and that pool was calling his name.

He dove in without hesitating, enjoying the cool water on his skin. After swimming around lazily for a bit, he ended up floating on his back, eyes closed, and a contented look on his face. He was so relaxed, he barely registered the footfalls of someone coming up to the poolside. He did, however, catch the chuckle.

Brian slowly opened one eye, looking towards the source. Carter was standing there in a pair of tan slacks and lightweight white shirt, unbuttoned to show his collar bone and the hints of a chest. The pair just quietly admired each other a moment, before the racer spoke up. "Why don't you come in?"

"Afraid not. I just got a call, and it looks like I'll have to go out real quick."

Brian stood up in the shallow end, nodding. "Gimme a minute and I'll get dressed."

"Just something casual," Carter mentioned. "You see how I look."

Brian grinned, looking him over pointedly. "Yeah, I do."

Choosing to ignore the playful comment- other than a slight smirk to acknowledge it- he explained, "It's just going to be a quick pop-in at a beach-side place. Just have to remind someone of their place."

When Brian came back out to the pool, he was dressed in designer blue jeans and a grey cotton shirt that hung loosely on him. "This alright?" he asked Verone, running a hand through his still damp hair. He was unsure if the jeans were pushing the "casual" barrier too far.

Judging by the way Carter practically undressed him with his eyes though, he wasn't surprised when he said, "That'll be fine." He tried to cover it up by adding, "Like I said, it's just a quick talk."

Brian was walking with him towards the drive, and turned to head for the garage. "Let's just take your car," Carter spoke, drawing his attention.

"Really?"

He caught the little glimmer of excitement in his eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah, come on."

* * *

Carter was enjoying the view. It'd been a smart move to let Brian have some fun and drive his Skyline. _Hell, I'll be generous today. _It was Friday after all. He'd let his new driver have a little fun to wet his whistle before the weekend of clubbing and parties began.

The engine purred, vibrating through the whole car. It had an energy about it, and he could see why Brian loved the thing so much. Even if the seats were horribly uncomfortable.

"It's right up here," Verone mentioned, seeing the little beach tiki bar come into view. "Let's make this quick. We'll get out of here and go start the weekend early."

Brian gave him a crooked smile. "Sounds good to me, Boss."

Carter could feel the energy radiating off the other man as he flanked him inside. He knew Brian would be watching everyone like a hawk, and had no worries about his back. Even with Roberto and Enrique around, he'd still never been able to say that. The man with him now though was a different story altogether.

Spotting the person he came to see, Carter sauntered on up to the bar. "Manx."

"Verone. What are you doing out here?"

"Cut the crap. You know damn well why I'm here." Carter intercepted the man's drink, pushing it aside. Manx was starting to become more of a problem than he was worth. And people knew what happened when you ceased becoming useful to a man like him.

"Look, I was gonna call you." He held up his hands in surrender. "But I wanted to have something solid for you first, that's all."

"That so?" Both his brows rose, daring Manx to be stupid enough to continue with his line of bullshit.

"All I know now is just rumor. I-"

Carter grabbed the man's shirt collar roughly with both hands, pulling him towards him, away from the bar, before slamming him back into it. "What did I say before, huh?" he growled, getting in his face. "I warned you the last time _not _to fucking cross me. And you have the _balls _to try again? You think I don't fucking know what you've been planning? Or the money of mine you've got stashed in that rat-hole whore house of yours?"

Manx's eyes narrowed, and his gaze shifted between him and Brian- who'd moved a bit closer and now leaned coolly against the bar. "Verone -"

"Save it," he hissed. "I want my money at the drop by tonight. I hear that you've double-crossed me or skipped town and so help me…" He didn't need to finish. Verone would get his money, and then his boys would make the useless runner disappear. Two thorns removed at once.

Apparently, Manx had pulled out of his surprise at seeing him, grinding his jaw. "Like you'll ever make good on your threats."

"Sure about that?" he raised a brow, a smug grin on his face. "Don't get too cocky Manx. You're completely expendable." He pushed the runner away, giving him one last long look, before turning to leave.

"Don't fucking turn your back on _me _Verone!"

Carter was completely unaware that Manx had moved until he felt the hand grab his shoulder. He didn't have any time to react though, as Brian swooped in, latching tightly onto Manx's wrist, yanking him away. Whatever his driver was doing to him must have hurt, because Manx was a blubbering mess on the floor.

Brian was cold as ice, and he radiated a presence. "_Never _touch Mr. Verone again." The edge to his voice could have cut through bone. Manx only nodded rapidly. Brian released the death grip on his wrist, leaving the other man to cradle it.

"Come on," Brian murmured, placing a hand on Carter's lower back and gently steering him out.

Once they were in the car, Verone called one of his clean up guys. "Yeah, you know that issue we were talking about earlier? Take care of it."

He closed the cell with a snap, looking over to Brian. He was watching the front door of the bar closely, making sure they weren't being followed, and still looking every bit as icy as when they were in there. "Hey, Snowman." That seemed to draw his attention, blue eyes snapping to his. "Thanks for the assist."

That seemed to waken his usual demeanor, shucking off the cold vibe. He smiled softly. "Only doing my job."

"Yeah, well. Glad I've got you around." He patted his thigh fondly. "How about we grab a drink?" Brian nodded, seemingly not to care about the touch. "Let's go to Poseidon then."

* * *

Poseidon was just one of many clubs Verone owned. Most were all higher end, with a few like Hellfire that were more accessible to a regular crowd. He hadn't been to this one, though it looked a lot like Pearl- one of Carter's favorites- save that this one was on the beach. So the fact it was exclusive was no surprise.

Brian trailed closely behind and to the side of Carter. They may have been on welcome turf now, but the earlier events were still fresh in his mind.

When that asshole had reached out and grabbed Carter, he'd snapped. He twisted on Manx's wrist violently, digging his nails into the pressure point there. With the right angle implied, he'd easily forced him to his knees, till he had the guy practically begging to be released.

He hadn't planned to be so rough, but his brain wasn't communicating with his body. It was reacting all on its own. It wanted to pound the living snot out of the guy, just grind him into the floor. Thankfully- for Manx- his brain managed to grab ahold of him enough to let go of the sniveling man and walk away.

Carter ordered a couple drinks as they passed the bar, turning to look at him. "Earth to O'Connor."

Brian blinked, looking at him. "Yeah?"

"You've got this look on your face like your itchin' for a fight. Chill out." He smirked. "Or rather, 'warm up.'"

"Very funny," he replied with an eye roll, catching the dig on his nickname. When he went back to surveying the small afternoon crowd there, a bottle of Corona was held in front of him.

"Seriously. Relax." Carter motioned for him to follow out onto the patio area, into the section roped off for VIPs. "Shit like that is bound to happen, Brian. Shouldn't let yourself get worked up over it."

He nodded, knowing Carter was right. "Hard to turn off the training."

"It's part of who you are. You don't need to 'turn it off,' just bring it down a few notches." He sipped at the scotch in his hands, looking over to where Brian sat at the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, alright." Brian sighed, taking a long pull on his beer. He settled more into the seat, shifting a bit so his torso was facing more towards Carter, but kept his gaze focused on the crashing waves. "This place is nice," he mentioned. "Bet it's great at night."

Carter nodded. "Can't beat the view." His eyes flicked from the beach to the blonde pointedly. Brian caught the look, but simply smirked, continuing to drink his beer. "So, how'd you get that nickname of yours?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Brian smiled, looking over at the other man. "Kind of a long story."

"We have time," was the coy reply, looking at him expectantly.

Kicking his feet up onto the ottoman, he took a deep breath, wondering where he could possibly start. "When I ran with a crew in LA, one of the guys called me that after a fight. And for some reason, the racers caught wind of the name and it kindda spread like wild fire."

"Wasn't that long of a story…" Carter replied, giving him a cheeky grin before nursing his drink. "So the 'crew' you mentioned. Were they the same racers you went undercover to bust?"

He sighed, sloshing his beer around in the bottle. There was a frown on his face then, not really wanting to think about the things that had happened back in LA. "Yeah, they were," was all he said.

Thankfully, Carter was aware of his quickly sobering mood and changed the subject. "Why don't we go down to the beach for a bit?" Brian gave him a surprised look, making him chuckle. "What? I like the beach. I bought a house right on the coast for a reason." As he stood up, he added, "Besides, looking like a surfer boy, I have to figure you enjoy the ocean too."

Brian gave him one of his best shit-eating grins as he stood next to him, their blue eyes meeting. "I can ride like a surfer boy too," he quipped. He rose a brow in satisfaction, seeing the expression that crossed Carter's face, brushing against his shoulder as he walked by.

"Coming?" he called over his shoulder innocently.

He heard Carter cough, catching the exasperated look and jutted jaw. "Really, O'Connor?"


	5. Chapter 5

Racing. Finally, Brian could truly relax again. The last race seemed like it'd been ages ago, when it had only been the previous weekend. Not that working for Carter was a bad thing. He was surprised to find just how much he enjoyed it. It was easy money, entertaining for the most part, and he and Carter were getting along swimmingly.

Brian would have never guessed that someone like Verone would ever be someone he'd willingly hang out with. Honestly though, he wasn't all what his rep implied. He was actually a pretty decent guy who liked to have a good time. He was sarcastic, but with a sense of humor, witty, intelligent, very focused…

He wasn't blind though. Brian knew that there was a darker side to the man. He hadn't witnessed anything sadistic- which everyone knew he was capable of. No, he'd only watched the subtle threats unfold. It was there though, in a look, in a certain posture he took, in the way he said something. Imposing, dangerous, but always subtle.

Verone was the snake in the grass, the hidden threat that struck with lethal accuracy, and deadly efficiency. Despite knowing this though, Brian wasn't afraid. As utterly insane as it sounded, he just wasn't. Something in his gut told him that side of Carter wouldn't be turned on him. It was in the way the other man looked at him.

Turning towards the crowd, he saw Carter standing there. Somehow he'd talked the man into dressing down- well, as much as that was possible for him. It made Brian wonder though how much it would take to get the guy into regular jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alright kids," Tej announced. "Pay up." It was only a $2,000 buy in that night, but Tej had promised him off to the side that he was arranging another race later in the week when a few of the other hot racers in town would have their rides ready. That would be a much better pay-out, and he'd be sure to save Brian a spot. For that, he could forgive the low numbers tonight.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted people in the crowd making private wagers, which certainly wasn't anything new. Though he did notice some cash leaving Verone's hand. As he walked to the Skyline, he passed by him, giving him a smirk. "Hope that bet was on me."

"I dunno, wouldn't wanna pressure you."

"Just for that, I'm throwing the race," Brian threatened, but he could tell by the smirk on Carter's face that he knew it was a bluff.

There was only one racer that night who really managed to keep with him. Even passed him up when he'd hit his NOS. Too bad for him he'd hit it way too soon. Brian's own nitrous flooded the engine and he glided back into first without hesitation, hitting the finish a few car lengths ahead.

He started to slide the Skyline, looking like he was going to pull a sideways stop. Instead, he kept the rear end spinning, pulling it into a donut. The Skyline blew smoke in puffs like a dragon, while fire burst from the tailpipe. By the time he stopped, he was laughing like a mad man, exiting the car with a usual glow that came from the rush of racing.

Everyone rushed in around the race cars, cheering for him, and the race as a whole. The kid who'd come in second was leaning on the hood of his car, looking at Brian with a huge grin on his face. When he saw Brian looking at him, he started to laugh. "Dude, I almost had you."

Memories flashed into his head. His first race in LA. He'd said the same thing to Dom. And he remembered everything Dom had said to him. Brian stepped towards the kid, the crowd parting around him. He knew what it was like in Dom's shoes now, and he would savor the moment.

"You almost had me?" he mused, a teasing hint to his voice. "You never had me. You never had your car."

The crowd groaned, the grin fell off the kid's face and Brian sauntered past him, going to circle his car. "Granny shiftin', not double clutchin' like you should…" He looked at a random racer. "Almost had _me_?" he asked in amusement. The racers around him were really turning it up now.

Brian returned to stand in front of the kid, looking serious. "Ask any racer, any _real _racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." The crowd roared in response. Brian smirked, slapping the kid's shoulder to show it was nothing personal, before walking back to his car where his crew was waiting for him.

Dom would have been proud. The little Buster was all grown up now. That thought brought a soft smile to his lips, thinking of the team for the first time in a long while, and once again, wishing they could be there too.

Carter was waiting with Tej's crew, leaning up against the door of the Skyline. "Nice speech," he mused. "Oh, and here's a bonus for making me some quick cash." He stuffed a wad of bills into Brian's hand, and he felt the other man linger just a bit, brushing his fingers lightly on his as he pulled away.

Damnit if Carter wasn't doing it on purpose either. The glint in his aqua eyes gave him away. _Two can play at this game, _Brian thought, giving Carter the best bad-boy grin he could muster.

* * *

Leaning against the Skyline, Carter could practically feel all the eyes on him. Whether they knew who he was or not, they were all wondering just what he was doing hanging out with the Snowman. Clearly, Brian hadn't broadcasted their relationship, which could mean a couple different things. Either he was ashamed, or he was smart enough to take appropriate precautions.

When he looked over at Brian, who had come to lean against the car beside him, a large grin on his face, Carter knew it was the latter. "You seem to be flying pretty high right now," he spoke, a teasing smirk on his face.

Brian laughed. "Yeah man, it's great." He chuckled a bit more before suggesting, "Maybe I'll have to take you with me one time so you get what it feels like."

Carter wouldn't admit that he liked the sound of that, so he just shrugged and muttered, "Maybe."

Even his mellow attitude wasn't slowing down the Snowman though. He watched the race with as much enthusiasm as if he was actually taking part, and soaking in the praise from the different people who walked by.

"Hey Bullet!" A young guy walked up, looking barely old enough to get into a bar. "That was an awesome race! You really schooled that punk about what it means to be a realracer."

Brian just shrugged, but that big grin on his face spoke volumes. "Thanks man. Haven't I seen you race before?"

"Shit man! You've actually watched me race?" The kid looked floored.

"Yeah, the red Eclipse with the carbon fiber spoiler?" If the kid could have floated away, he probably would have from pure happiness. Carter was tickled by the situation and just watched smugly as the kid turned into a squirming puppy at Brian's next statement. "Yeah, you got some real potential. Maybe you'll be racing me one of these days."

"Seriously?" He seemed to remember himself, sticking out his hand, "Sorry, name's Mike."

Brian accepted his hand, and Carter barely held back from slapping it away. He prided himself on his self-control, so it wouldn't do to break that now. Though when Mike turned things up from simple chatting to outright flirting, he thought he'd blow a gasket.

He could feel the vein in his temple throbbing a bit. "Brian," he spoke up, pulling the man's attention from the kid. "You wanna get going?"

"We can if you're bored," Brian offered, noting that Carter was no longer having a good time.

He shrugged as though it weren't a big deal. "Just feel like getting a drink."

"Sure. Aqua?" When they had gone there earlier that week, Brian had spoken fondly of the atmosphere, so Carter easily agreed. At that point, they really could have gone anywhere if it meant getting away from the kid buzzing around Brian like he was the last human being on the planet. "See you there, then."

Carter made his way over to his Benz, motioning Roberto and Enrique to hurry up. He'd driven there with them instead of Brian, since he had those damn NOS tanks of his set up in the passenger seat when going to races. He hadn't noticed how much he'd gotten used to having the other man around until he was back with his two usual bodyguards.

Brian pulled into the back lot right behind him and they entered the club together. "Should we expect any of your racer friends to show tonight?" he inquired, the hint of teasing to his voice.

His driver shrugged. "Possible. Some people asked where I was off to. And a lot of the guys like coming here. It's a nice place."

"Well," he mused, "not _that _nice." It wasn't an exclusive place like Pearl or Poseidon, but he knew that was Brian's point.

The pair settled onto one of the large couches, looking out at the crowd gathered that night. The place was packed, though it was to be expected on a Saturday night. After they each had a beer in them, Carter shifted the discussion to something that had caught his attention at the race.

"So, where'd you hear that speech?"

"What speech is that?" Brian was being deliberately obtuse.

"The one you gave that little smartass that thought he could beat you. When you were talking, it sounded like you were reciting something you heard before."

Brian smiled softly, staring into his bottle of Corona. "Let's just say I was once the cocky kid who'd almost beaten the King of the Streets."

"And said King put you back in your spot."

"Yup." Brian took a long swig of his beer, looking off into the distance as though he were remembering something.

"What happened in LA?" Carter asked. When Brian's eyes snapped to him, he knew he'd crossed a line he shouldn't have. The cold in his eyes struck a nerve, actually making Carter look away. "Sorry."

Brian sighed, shrugging it off. "I'm just not ready to talk about it." He stood up muttering, "Just forget it," before finishing off the beer and setting it down.

His mood shifted out of Snowman mode, and back to his more bubbly self. He smacked Carter in the shoulder, pointing over to the nearby pool tables. "I believe you still owe me a game."

Carter smiled softly, still recovering from Brian's reaction to his question. "Sounds good," he answered, trailing behind the other man. He got distracted by the way Brian was moving so easily through the crowd, following the curve of his back, the movement of his hips… _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Brian moved around the table, trying to find a good angle on his next shot. As much as he was enjoying the game, he was enjoying making Carter squirm more. He wasn't clueless. He'd seen the way his new boss had been looking at him since they'd met, the way he flirted, the playful touches. Brian couldn't say he minded, though he did have to wonder if it was all just a game, or actual interest.

He bent down, getting ready for a shot, which left him standing right in front of Carter. With a smirk on his face, he shifted his hips just a bit, swaying them in such a way that he knew would draw the other man's attention. Unfortunately, he'd been more focused on that, that he completely missed his shot.

"I thought you said you were a good pool player, O'Connor." His voice came out a little husky, and he cleared his throat to correct it.

Brian only smirked, leaning on the cue stick. "Too many distractions."

"Uh huh." Carter raised his brows, clearly wanting to say more. Instead, he buckled down and tried to focus on the game.

Brian looked up, watching the people moving about the bar. He noticed a younger guy in a hoodie, recognizing him instantly. Mike. He was cute, no doubt. Especially the way he practically worshipped the ground he was walking on.

As he was looking around, he ended up spotting Brian, coming over with a grin on his face. "Hey, Bullet. Long time, no see."

Carter had made his shot, and was moving in for another one. When his eyes fell on Mike, they darkened immediately. "What's with the Bullet, crap?" he asked sourly.

Brian shrugged. "Lot of the locals started calling me it."

"Cause you're faster than a damn bullet, dude," Mike replied matter-of-factly, hoping up onto a high stool at the table Brian was leaning against.

Carter snorted. "Snowman's better."

This drew a smile from Brian. "Agreed." Carter smiled back before sinking another shot. He appeared to be paying attention to the table, but Brian knew his ears were still trained towards him.

"Hey man." Mike bumped into his shoulder with a fist. When Brian turned to meet his gaze, he looked away nervously. "When you're done, you think you, uh, may wanna dance with me?" There was a sharp crack as the cue ball hit the object ball, sinking another shot.

Mike flicked his gaze towards Brian, catching his neutral expression and bulked. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I knew those fuckers were lying. Just forget it, ok?"

"Lying about what?" Brian asked, keeping his face to its snowy mask.

Fidgeting, Mike replied. "Some of the guys were saying you would be into dancing with me, that's all."

"So they said I was into men," he replied bluntly. He noticed Carter from the corner of his eye, standing there looking at him as he leaned on his cue stick. When Mike nodded slowly, the Snowman melted away as he chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm 'bi' if you wanna put it that way, yeah."

Mike looked extremely relieved, and he noticed Carter looking at the pool table again. "Thought you were gonna pound me there for a sec," the young guy admitted. He looked at him hopefully, repeating his earlier question, "So, would you wanna dance then?"

Carter bent over to take another shot. As he drew back the cue though, he knocked Mike right in the shoulder sharply. The man murmured something that sounded like an apology, but Brian caught the slight smirk on his face.

"Sure, kid," Brian replied. The eight ball sank into the pocket, giving Carter the win. "One dance wouldn't be bad."

He handed Mike his pool cue to put away for him, which he happily did. Brian started to follow him out, brushing his hand over Verone's lower back as he past. "Good game, Carter," he mentioned into his ear.

Brian would have paid to see the expression on Carter's face. As it was though, he wouldn't ruin the moment, and let him watch his back on the way out. He could picture it though, and it brought a smile to his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a nice day out, and Verone was a bit pissy about being cooped up for most of the day inside. Unfortunately though, they were all meetings he couldn't afford to postpone, especially this last one. One of his dirty cops entered his office, taking a seat.

"How did everything go?" He had informed the federal agent in his pocket to make Brian disappear from the radar as soon as he'd agreed to being his driver. It was the first his agent had managed to report in since.

"Flawlessly, of course. As far as they'll know, O'Connor is nowhere to be found in the greater Miami area." He leaned forward, putting his arms on his knees. "And they may have gotten a tip that they saw him heading into Mexico."

"Good." Carter was satisfied now. Both the locals and the feds in Miami wouldn't know Brian even existed within their jurisdiction. If he ever came up on the radar of someone not in the payroll, he'd just have someone that _was _handle it.

"Did you get anything on Orejuela?" Carter continued, tossing an envelope filled with cash to his dirty agent for his services. He was someone who was coming up in Miami as of late, becoming the closest thing to a rival to Verone's operation. He had ties to both the Cubans and the Columbians- something his agent only confirmed.

"Heard he's getting a shipment in next weekend. Could be worth having some guys… check it out."

Carter nodded. "Keep in touch." He got up to walk the man out.

"Let you know if I hear anything, Mr. Verone," his agent assured before slipping out the door.

Carter sighed heavily, glad to be done with all the crap of the day. He took off his suit jacket, tossing it casually onto the back of the couch on his way past. He pulled at the handle in the middle of the round coffee table, drawing it up to reveal the hidden liquor.

With a tumbler of whiskey in hand, he headed out the back door, opening the few top buttons on his shirt. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised to find Brian lounging in the pool. Carter had told him he'd have the day off since he'd be working out of the mansion all day. The fact that he chose to spend his time there anyway said something.

"Y'know, you're going to look like a prune if you spend too much time in there," he mentioned.

Brian smiled, swimming over to the edge of the pool. "Hey, done already?"

"Already?" Carter mused, looking out towards where the sun was starting to dip towards the horizon. "I've been at it all day."

The other man frowned. He hoisted himself up out of the pool, dripping water as he looked at Carter, clearly thinking about something. "You need to unwind," he noted. He walked by, grabbing his towel from the lounge chair and starting to roughly dry his blonde locks.

"Have something in mind?" Carter took a sip of his whiskey, humming happily at the burn going down the back of his throat.

"Well," Brian started, wrapping the towel around his waist. "To be honest, I'm kindda tired of the clubs." When Carter raised a brow at him, he quickly clarified, "Not that they're not nice or anything. Just, not my scene."

He closed the distance between them as he continued to talk. "Quite honestly, I could use a break too. Dressing up and shit ain't really my thing. Sooo, how about you come with me to one of _my _hang outs for a change?"

The expression on his face must have shown his surprise, because Brian laughed heartily. "Oh, come on. It won't be _that _bad, I promise." He looked Carter up and down before adding, "Won't really be able to go like that though."

"Something wrong with my clothes, O'Connor?" There was a challenge in how he said it, but the very slight upturn to his mouth gave away the tease.

Brian shook his head, looking him over again for good measure. "No, but you'd kindda stick out like a sore thumb with the place I have in mind." An idea hit him. "You know those jeans you got me? I think there's a pair I kept here. You can wear those and one of my shirts."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret agreeing to this," was Carter's reply. None-the-less, he followed Brian into the spare bedroom, accepting the aforementioned clothing. "Guess I'll go change and meet you out back."

When he finally came outside, Brian was already leaning against his Skyline, ready to go. He was dressed in baggy jean shorts and an equally big tee, sporting a Westcoast Choppers logo. His taste may have been lacking the same refinement as Carter's, but damn if he didn't look good.

Apparently his own appearance met with approval as Brian's eyes appraised him. "And you don't wear stuff like this all the time _whhhy?" _

Carter rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car, smartass."

Brian chuckled as they got in. "Sorry for speaking the truth," he continued to tease.

Carter bit his tongue, knowing full well that if the blonde didn't watch himself, he was going to end up getting more than he bargained for. He'd been itching to get ahold of Brian since they'd met. But the man was a hard read. He was flirtatious, sure, but he seemed to be that way with just about everyone. If Carter was reading him wrong, then making a move on him could prove to be disastrous.

Though if that past weekend at Aqua had been any indication, perhaps Brian was open to starting something than not. After he'd walked off with that Mike guy to dance, Carter had been pretty livid. He'd returned to the VIP area, never taking his eyes off the pair. Though, in doing so, Carter noticed how Brian kept the other guy at a distance. As much as Mike tried to get into his personal space, Brian kept moving in a way to keep an appropriate space between them. Carter couldn't be _too _mad at Brian when he'd returned to him.

He heard Brian chuckling, pulling him from his thoughts. "What's so funny?" he inquired.

Brian shook his head. "I can't believe you actually agreed to do this. You're dressing down _and _going to a bar with me that you have no idea about."

Carter shrugged. "I trust you."

Apparently that surprised Brian, however it was more of a surprise to himself. "You trust me?"

All Carter could do was confirm what he'd already said. The cat was out of the bag now, and when he thought about it, Verone realized it was true. Somehow, the crazy racer had managed to get under his skin in a couple weeks' time. He'd come to rely on him, not just to watch his back, but for his advice and companionship too.

He felt the car surge forward suddenly, and he looked over at Brian. His icy blue eyes were staring back, cool as could be. They had him pinned in his spot. A small part of his brain was yelling that one of them should be watching the road. Looking into those eyes though, all he felt was complete trust in Brian, and his driving capabilities.

After what seemed like an eternity, the car stopped suddenly. Looking up, he noticed they'd stopped perfectly at a red light. Glancing back at Brian, he still had the Snowman showing. A moment passed and he broke into one of his typical grins, laughing. "Alright. Maybe you do trust me."

When it occurred to him the reckless stunt had been a test, Carter just rolled his eyes. "You are something else, Brian." And he meant it.

* * *

"Here we are," Brian announced as they walked through the door. He noticed Carter raise a brow, looking around the darkened bar. There were a number of tables set up, a solitary bar, a side room with a couple pool tables, and an area that served as a small stage for live bands and a dance floor. It was a nice little local joint that Brian had completely fallen in love with.

"Umm…"

He laughed at the expression on Carter's face. "Come on, it'll be fun." He placed a hand lightly on Carter's lower back, sticking close as he guided him towards the bar. "Hey, Nicky!" he called out to the bartender.

"Brian, sup man?" He pounded Brian's fist with one of his own. "Haven't seen you around in a while. Who's your buddy?"

"Carter, this is Nicky. It's his place." His boss only nodded to the other man.

Nicky reached into the cooler. "You want a Corona too?" he inquired of Carter. When he nodded, Nick set two bottles in front of them.

"Thanks man," Brian mentioned, slipping the money onto the counter.

He motioned for Carter to follow him to the side room, setting his beer down so he could rack up the billiard balls. He glanced up, noting his companion was being very quiet, looking all around his surroundings with a neutral expression. "You haven't said much since we got here."

Carter met his gentle blue eyes, focusing once again. "Sorry."

Brian walked over, leaning against his cue stick while passing one over to him. "You're not comfortable here, are you?"

He'd apparently hit the nail on the head, because Carter quickly broke their eye contact.

"Hey, would I bring you anywhere I didn't think was safe?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "It's not that. I already said I trusted you. Just… takes me awhile to get used to new places." Catching the tips of his ears turning red, Brian realized Carter was embarrassed.

"Nothing wrong with that," he reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was different seeing a more vulnerable side to Carter. It was endearing in a way. "Come on. We'll play some pool and you'll settle right in."

Carter gave him a half smile in thanks. The look in his blue-green eyes caught Brian off guard, inhaling sharply. Something settled in the pit of his stomach, and he felt an unexpected pang of desire in him that he hadn't felt before. He hadn't ignored the fact he was attracted to Carter, and enjoyed flirting with him. But suddenly he found himself wanting more.

Brian subconsciously licked his lips, eyes not leaving Carter's. He took a deep breath, stepping into the other man's personal space. Ignoring the little part in his mind that told him to stop, he decided to go for it, and live with the consequences.

The universe didn't have the same plan apparently. A large crash was heard in the main bar, drawing their attention. He noticed a pair of regulars getting into it and growled in annoyance. He brushed past Carter- arm grazing across his abdomen and hip- heading straight for them like a winter storm.

* * *

Standing there, dumbfounded, Carter had to remind himself to breathe. _What the _fuck _was that? _ Brian's gaze had glued him in his spot- just as they had in the car- and he could feel his breath on his skin he'd been so close. When he'd suddenly moved away into the bar, it was like a punch to the face, waking him back to reality.

Looking after Brian, he saw the Snowman lashing out into the middle of the small scuffle. He pinned the aggressor's back to the bar, pointing an accusatory finger at the other one while glaring at them both. Carter couldn't hear what he was saying. His only focus was- guiltily enough- on the other man's body.

When Brian had protected him the other day, he hadn't really been in a position to admire his strength. Truth be told, the guy didn't look like much. Sure, he had great muscle tone, but his pretty looks gave the illusion that he wouldn't be much in a fight. Carter supposed that was an advantage though, and one he suspected he used to great effect.

Once again, he could see the police training shining through. Brian's body language was pure power and authority, and the tone of his voice held the same effect. It didn't take much for him to put the two trouble-makers in their place, earning a hearty thanks- and free booze for the night- from Nicky.

When Brian returned he sighed heavily, glancing at him with an apologetic look on his face. "Well, this wasn't how I was picturing our 'relaxing night' going."

Carter started to laugh- an honest to goodness full-belly laugh. He couldn't help it though. At least Brian didn't seem upset by it, even joining in. As they settled down, the tension seemed to seep from the both of them.

"Let's play," Carter said, motioning for the other man to break. "Maybe you can manage to beat me this time."

The same grin that Carter had learned to love crossed Brian's face. "You're on."


	7. Chapter 7

"A race? Tonight?"

Brian stood in front of him, positively tingling with excitement. "Yeah, Tej set it up. Some other guys with deep pockets. They're all really good too."

Carter smirked. "As good as you?"

He chuckled. "Nah, not many guys as good as me."

"Isn't that the truth," he murmured, shaking his head. "Well, if you want to go… I'm certainly not going to stop you."

There was a frown on Brian's face then, which perplexed him. "I figured you'd wanna come." He quickly added, "You like the races and all."

"I have that meeting at Pearl tonight, remember?" There was practically a pout on the other man's face, and he sighed. He leaned on the rail of the patio, looking out at the ocean. "I suppose I could always reschedule though."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to." Brian's tone was considerate, but from the smile returning to his face, Carter knew he'd said the right thing.

"It's not particularly important." He shrugged, looking back at his driver with a smirk. "Besides, if these guys are worth that much, it ought to be a hell of a show."

"I don't think you'll be disappointed."

_Dodger. Great. _Brian scowled seeing the other man as he got out of the Skyline. He leaned on the hood of his car, trying to hold back from throwing daggers at his opponent. Dodger was a smartass, loudmouth, bastard. And he wasn't shy about his dislike of Brian.

The nickname came from his car, a classic Dodge Charger. Or, at least that's what he _used _to roll in. After totaling it during a race- one that Brian was very sorry he'd missed- he'd picked up a Camaro. From what he could see, Dodger must have recently put a lot of upgrades into her. But unless he was going to be nice enough to lift the hood, Brian wouldn't have any idea what it was capable of till they were out there.

Besides Dodger, he noticed Caesar had shown up with his Spyder, and Helix was sporting a new Supra. Looked like it'd be a battle of tuners verses the lone muscle car. Depending on the driver, it could go either way- despite popular belief that one flavor of car was better than another. Brian had just always preferred the tuner route, something Dom never let him forget.

He handed his roll of money to Tej, _thanking _him under his breath for inviting Dodger to the party. The race organizer just chuckled and moved on. A line-up like this one was sure to draw a crowd, even on a weekday, and that would mean a lot of money to be made all around.

Brian was just starting to wonder if Carter was going to make it in time, when he felt a chill on his spine. Turning, he saw Verone coming through the crowd, smoking a cigar. He looked over each of the racers and cars in turn before his eyes settled on him. He gave an encouraging grin, which was more than enough for Brian.

The Skyline roared as he revved the engine. He looked down the row of cars, feeling the energy coursing through his veins. If he pulled this one off, he'd most likely be riding high on it for a week. That thought alone tickled his nerves and he focused his eyes forward.

Adrenaline surged through him as each car fought for early dominance. But Brian had learned early on that getting out front right away didn't mean much in a group like this. Skilled drivers could do crazy things, and they all were proving that- weaving in and out, overtaking, drifting, trading paint.

As they made the loop at the half way point, Brian drifted tightly around, pulling right past Helix. Now, alongside Dodger, he shifted, glancing over at him. There was a spark of electricity that shot through him, both of them hitting their NOS at the same time.

The sensation hit him like a ton of bricks, the pressure pinning him into his seat. All he could do was hang on for the ride. The hits of nitrous didn't last the full stretch, and Dodger was starting to pull ahead slightly. Brian knew he had to make a move quickly or else he'd lose this one.

Instinct alone saved him. Before Dodger could hit a second shot of NOS, Brian bumped his car right behind the rear axle. It sent the Camaro spinning, right into a textbook pit maneuver. In the rearview mirror, he watched Dodger skillfully maneuver it out of the spin- not an easy feat doing over 100 mph- but it was too late.

Brian smirked as he crossed the finish line. "Still just a buster," he mused. He emerged from the car to an explosion of excitement. As he was taking it all in, Dodger pulled up, flying out of his car like it was on fire.

"What the fuck was that Snowman!?" he growled, closing the distance between them. "Can't win in a fair race?"

Smirking, Brian replied, "I wasn't aware there were any rules."

"That's _bullshit, _and you fucking know it!" Dodger was in his face now. Brian was the picture of cool though, not backing down in the slightest.

Tej was beside them, pushing them apart. "Just chill out, Dodge. He won. Get over it."

"This ain't fuckin' over," he growled out, going back to his car.

Helix and Caesar had long since arrived at the finish- not too far behind Dodger in fact. "Keep blowin' smoke," Helix mused, receiving a heated glare of his own before Dodger took off, trailing smoke. Brian laughed, jerking his chin up at Helix who flashed him a sideways peace sign in reply.

He felt Tej putting the money into his hand and, if possible, his grin widened. "Plannin' on doin' anything special with that, Bullet?" Helix asked.

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Brian rubbed the hood of his Skyline lovingly. "I'm gonna put it all into her so that I can cream all of you even easier next time."

"Keep dreamin', Snowman," Caesar shot back. "When the Spyder's finished, she's gonna smoke that kiddie machine."

"We're already smack talkin' for the re-match?" Suki mused, joining Tej.

"All in good fun, Suki," Helix assured. "Ain't that right?" Brian and Caesar both agreed. They all walked over towards each other, making nice so Suki didn't mother them about the playful banter too much.

Tej broke it up by saying it was an open heat, any racer was able to throw their hat into the ring. He yelled for the crowd to start moving off the line, and the three guys went to move their cars. Brian was taking his time though, mostly because he kept getting called by someone or another and had to stop.

When he finally got to his car, he didn't have the chance to get in it, feeling hands shove him roughly from behind. He collided with the car, grunting on impact. He whirled around, right fist already swinging, connecting with the guy behind him. Dodger.

He wasn't alone though. Three of his crew members were with him, and they jumped in all at once. All Brian could do was throw his arms in front of his face to try and protect his head from the cheap shots. A loud thud sounded next to him.

He managed to peek through an arm to find Dodger shoved against the Skyline, Carter's hand at his throat. He threw the man away, turning and landing a sickening punch to one of his buddy's jaw. By then, Tej, Suki, and a few others had jumped in, grabbing at Dodger's gang and subduing them easily.

Brian, free from the assault, took one look at Dodger on his ass, and lunged for him. The fight was on, and Brian had plenty of built up aggression he was more than willing to release on the other man.

Carter had nailed the guy so hard, he swore he heard bones popping. Only served the asshole right for trying to fuck with Brian. He let him get a taste of his other fist, and then a knee to the groin for good measure.

Hearing the growl from Brian, he turned just in time to find him at Dodger's throat. Carter had half a mind to pull the raging storm that was the Snowman off the guy, but the part of his brain that won out was the one saying to let him kill the bastard.

He understood revenge, but this was not only being a sore loser, but a pathetic excuse for a man. He needed to get his boys before trying to fight Brian? Granted, he had seen Brian fight, so it was the only chance the guy had. Still didn't change the fact it was a dirty tactic. One that he would pay for.

Apparently Tej wasn't as inclined to see Dodger as dead as Carter was, because the man was hurrying over to pull Brian up. They had rolled around a few times, but Brian had kept the upper hand for the most part, pummeling Dodger with head and body shots.

As Brian was pulled away, Dodger rolled onto his side, coughing violently and spitting blood. _Less than you deserve, _Carter thought darkly.

His eyes turned to Brian, brows narrowing with concern. Carter reached out, taking his arm. Seeing that the fiery Snowman had a new charge, Tej left the pair to go to Dodger, a bunch of racers wrestling the man and his dumbshit friends away.

"Brian," Carter spoke firmly, grabbing the man's attention. His icy eyes snapped to his, taking a moment to register things before his gaze softened a bit. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Brian let Carter examine him, grabbing onto his chin and moving his head this way and that with a frown. "I'm ok," he repeated.

Carter shook his head. "I'm taking you home and getting you cleaned up."

"Carter, I'm-"

"Just shut up and listen for once." He narrowed his eyes, and Brian must have caught onto how serious he was because he just nodded. When he made to get in his car though, Carter grabbed onto his wrist. "I don't think so. You're not in any shape to drive. You'll ride back with me."

"What?"

"Roberto or Enrique can-"

"No." The reply was firm and it was obvious to Carter that it would be a cold day in hell before someone else drove his Skyline.

Carter sighed, looking around. He saw Suki, observing them with concern. "What if Suki takes it?" Brian frowned, thinking it over. Finally he nodded, muttering it would be alright. "Good."

He dragged Brian along behind him, never loosening his grip. After explaining the situation to Suki, she happily agreed to drive the Skyline to the compound- promising to be extra careful with it- and have one of the other crew follow to drive her home. "Take care of Brian," she added softly before Carter walked away.

He had every intention of doing just that.

Brian hissed as Carter poured the rubbing alcohol over his busted knuckles. As he held them over the sink, the man started moving to his other cuts and scrapes. There weren't many in need of disinfecting. There was a road rash type wound on his forehead, and a cut on his lip- both of which stung, but not nearly as bad as his hands.

They hadn't spoken much in the back of the Navigator on the way back to the mansion, though Carter had been throwing him concerned glances. Now, in the master bathroom with a medical kit opened up on the counter, he still didn't say much.

Brian was surprised how gentle the other man was handling him. Like then, when Carter splashed some warm water on his hands to get off the excess alcohol, before patting them dry with a hand towel. He grabbed a roll of gauze, starting to wrap his knuckles to give them a little protection.

As he worked, Brian looked over at him. He tilted his head, observing the focused look on his face. "Thanks, Carter."

His voice seemed to take him off-guard, and Carter's eyes snapped up to his. Though just as quickly, he caught himself and looked back down to the task at hand. "It's not a big deal. I doubt you could wrap your own knuckles up." He finished securing the last bandage then, leaning back onto the counter and focusing on him once more.

"Well, I meant how you helped me with those guys, but I appreciate the first aid too." He flexed all his fingers, checking the strength of the wrappings. His knuckles ached, but he would live. Brian's eyes traveled up to meet Carter's, whose brows were still furrowed, and a frown set on his face, looking at him with concern. "You protected me."

Carter shrugged casually. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

The corner of his mouth turned up a moment. "Suppose you're right." Sure, he had Carter's back all the time- and not just because it was a job. He'd never realized until then that the man also had _his _back in return.

Carter reached out, grabbing his chin to move his head around. He was checking every bruise, scratch, and bump on him. He felt Carter's thumb brush lightly over the cut on his lower lip, making him freeze. But if the other man noticed, he didn't let it show, simply let go of his chin and gently prodded at a knot on his temple. "You might have a concussion," he mentioned with a frown. "That means we need to keep you awake for a few hours. Make sure you're alright."

Brian nodded. On the police force concussions were common place, so he'd been trained how to deal with them during his basic first aid training. "Any suggestions?"

Smirking, he replied, "Well, alcohol is out of the question."

"I would say so," Brian chuckled.

"Let's go sit out on the beach. The sun should be coming up soon enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on the beach, watching the waves lap against the shore, the pair gazed at their surroundings in total comfort. The sky was just starting to lighten on the horizon, yet it was still dark enough to make out some stars. Being out away from the city held the advantage of less light pollution.

Brian started to chuckle, and Carter glanced over at him questioningly. "All things considered," he explained, "this has been a pretty good night."

"Didn't know you considered busted knuckles and split lips a 'good night,'" Carter said a little incredulously before adding, "Guess that answers the question of whether or not you like it rough."

Brian laughed louder, leaning back onto his hands. He smirked over at Carter. "I suppose I may be a bit of an adrenaline junkie."

He cocked a brow. "Only a _bit_?"

"Oh, and you're not?" Brian threw right back. The grin on Carter's face spoke all.

The pair settled into their usual banter. It was a bit surprising- at least to Brian- at how well they had been getting along. They became the definition of "fast friends." They had talked at length about their lives- where they'd grown up, tid-bits of their childhoods, crazy experiences they'd had. Granted, one topic they'd danced around was Brian's time in LA, something Carter clearly was curious about, but respected his need for time.

There was something Brian had been interested about for a while though. So he decided to go ahead and ask. The worst thing that could happen was Carter refused to talk about it. Which, he certainly wouldn't push him, especially when he was holding back himself.

"So, something's been buggin' me for a while now. How'd you end up dealin' with narcotics?"

Carter hesitated, seemingly taken aback by the change in topic. As Brian started to apologize, he waved his hand. "It's fine. Guess I should have expected you'd ask sooner or later."

"It's just… I know I haven't known you that long. But, I just can't see how you'd get involved with that shit."

Sighing, Carter copied his position, leaning back onto his hands. "I told you where I grew up, in Argentina and then outside Miami." Brian nodded. "What I didn't tell you was that those neighborhoods were shit holes. I vowed I was going to make something of myself so I'd never have to worry about money again. Cliché, I know. But that's the way it was."

Brian could understand that. He'd grown up in a lower-middle class neighborhood, but he'd had friends like Rome who lived on the wrong side of the tracks. He recognized that hunger to get the hell out and make a new start, control your own life.

"I always had a natural head for business. So, I clawed my way to the top, using any means necessary. By the time I could legally drink, I owned a thriving import-export business. Things only got better, and soon I was the best you could get in the industry in this town. But success has its downside." His voice darkened at his last statement.

Carter sighed, looking out at the sea like it held all the answers. "My success caught the eye of the drug cartels. One day I had an 'offer' from them. I couldn't afford to say no."

Brian frowned, sitting up, folding his legs indian style. "So, you were forced to help run their drugs."

Nodding, Carter continued, "Now, here I am, all these years later. I'm in far too deep now to turn away. Not unless I want to cut all ties completely and leave town."

Leaning his arms on his knees, Brian sat forward, looking out at the water. Color was painting the sky now, signaling dawn approaching.

He'd never imagined Carter had been forced into the drug trade. Though in hindsight, he realized he hadn't known what to expect, period. He supposed it was just hard to imagine the cocky and confident Carter Verone as anything else, backed into a corner.

Suddenly, he understood a lot more about Carter than he ever thought he would. Brian also realized that he found himself relieved by what he'd told him- as though the rest of his hesitations about Carter completely vanished in the same blink as the sun peeking over the horizon.

"Well, I'm with ya now," Brian spoke. "I'll back you all the way."

When the only sounds he could hear were the waves and birds, Brian looked over his shoulder. Carter was looking at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

Carter finally smiled softly. "Just strange to hear, that's all." He sat up, dusting the sand from his hands. "I have plenty of people who follow me, but that's only cause I pay them." He returned his gaze to Brian. "But you… It's always been like you've genuinely _wanted _to be here."

"I do."

That made the other man laugh lightly. "And that's what I'll never get."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a bit. Then, Brian spoke up, "Did you want to get rich thinking 'money buys happiness?'"

"It does," Carter replied matter-of-factly.

Brian smirked. "But it doesn't."

Carter looked over at him with an expression that said, "Oh, really?"

"You said it yourself- the people on your payroll only follow you because you have money."

"Yeah?" It seemed to Carter that was only proving his point. "I can get anything I want with money. Hence-"

"Except love." Carter froze, and Brian quickly added, "Or friendship. You may be able to buy a person, but you can never have their real emotions or feelings that way."

Carter shut his mouth, brows furrowed together. He looked down at the sand, clearly thinking hard on what he'd just said. Finally he half huffed, half laughed. "I never saw it that way." He shook his head, looking up at the sun rising into the sky. "You're right."

Again there was silence. Brian sighed, falling down onto his back. "I'm exhausted," he muttered.

"Should be alright if you want to go to bed. Doesn't look like you have a concussion."

"Mmm, bed." Brian yawned pointedly. He looked over as Carter's shadow fell on him. The other man held out his hand. Brian took it gratefully, allowing Carter to help him to his feet.

As he was brushing off all the sand, he noticed Carter looking at him seriously once again. "What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"You said yourself that you're here because you want to be." When Brian nodded in confirmation, he continued. "So you really don't care about money, do you?"

"What was your first clue, Carter?" Brian teased, starting to head towards the house.

Seeing that Carter wasn't following, and the critical look still on his face, he stopped. "I don't need money." Carter heard the serious tone in his voice and met his gaze. "The money I get racing is more than enough to put a roof over my head, food in my belly, and keep my car running." He smiled softly. "Anything else I would need doesn't require money… friends, family… love. Just needs me to be there."

Seemingly satisfied, Carter caught up to him and they walked back toward the mansion. He caught the man laughing, and Brian looked to see him grinning. "Sorry. Guess it's just my brain running on empty." He met Brian's gaze, his blue-green eyes dulled from lack of sleep. "Didn't mean to imply anything."

"I know." Brian brushed it off, not worried about it. "I think sleeping in late is in order."

"Yeah, cancelling everything for tomorrow- _today_- sounds like a plan."

"You're giving me a mercy day off?" Brian mused.

Carter laughed. "Don't get used to it."

Brian feigned exasperation. "Sheesh, see how much you care." They had reached the guest bedroom, and he opened the door.

"Yeah, but I do." Carter winked at him. "Even if you _are _a pain in the ass." As he passed by to his own room, he slapped Brian right on his butt to punctuate his statement.

Rubbing his stinging rear end, Brian shot back, "Right back at you."

* * *

In a few days' time, things seemed to be back to business as usual within Verone's compound. He had given Brian another day off, saying he deserved it. He knew now that the other man's knuckles were healed up that he'd want to put all that money he'd earned racing to good use. And with there likely to be more excitement over the weekend, Carter figured there was no time like the present.

He got out of the Navigator, motioning for Roberto and Enrique to stay put. Tej's garage was awash with activity this particular afternoon. Racers from his crew were all buried under one car or another. It didn't take long for him to find Brian, underneath his car.

Carter walked up, rapping the side of the Skyline with his knuckles. "Knock, knock."

Brian rolled out from under the car, a smirk on his face. "Who's there?"

Deciding to bite, Carter replied, "The best boss in the world who gave you two days off in one week?"

The blonde laughed heartily, sitting up on the crawler. He started to wipe his hands with a rag, but that wasn't doing his face any good. Though, Carter had to admit, he looked completely in his element covered in oil and grease.

"What you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Was in the neighborhood, and I've got some time before I need to be at this next meeting, so…" Brian grinned, going over and grabbing two beers from the mini fridge. "She going to be ready to race this weekend?" he inquired of the Skyline, noting how there were various parts strewn about.

"I'm not too sure 'bout this weekend." Brian frowned, leaning against the hood. "She'll be put together, but I probably won't have enough time to test things out."

"So, no racing?"

"No racing," he confirmed, taking a long pull on his beer.

"You're still going to go though, right?" Brian shrugged. "You need to go." When he looked at him questioningly, Carter continued, "After what just happened, you need to at least show your face. You can't have them thinking a little beating has you running scared."

Brian slowly nodded. "Wasn't thinkin' 'bout it like that." He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll go." He seemed to brighten a bit, realizing something. "You can actually come with me then."

Carter raised a brow in question, and Brian motioned for him to have a look inside. As he did, Brian spoke, "Notice anything?" He walked over, pointing behind the seats. "I reconfigured my NOS system so the tanks don't take up the passenger side anymore." He beamed at Carter, who found his smile contagious.

Unfortunately, he knew he had to get going soon. "Wanna meet at a club tonight?"

"Sure. I should be done by the time they open."

"Well, think about where you'd want to go and text me." Carter patted his shoulder. "See you later." He hesitated a moment, feeling the urge to say or do something else. Instead, he just nodded, walking out of the garage and motioning for his two bodyguards to mount up.

As much as he'd like to spend the time with Brian, he had other important matters to attend to.


	9. Chapter 9

The warehouse was dark, save for a few fluorescent lights turned on over a cleared out section amidst all the cargo. It was also quiet. A lone figure stood at the edge of the light. Waiting. Smoke drifted from his lit cigar, icy gaze cold as stone.

One of the loading bay doors opened, a classic Camaro backing in. It stopped just within the light, and two men got out. "Open it," Carter ordered, flicking his cigar on the ground, putting it out with his heel. He crossed the space, standing back a bit as the trunk was opened.

Inside was a man, bound and gagged, squirming and trying to holler as soon as the light hit him. Roberto and Enrique yanked him roughly from the trunk, throwing him at their boss' feet. "Good to see you again, Dodger."

The man's eyes widened in recognition, trying to say something behind the duct tape on his mouth. Other than the clear knot on the side of his head where one of his guys must have knocked him out, the other injuries he had sustained at the race were mostly healed.

Carter could see the fading bruise around his throat and grinned. It wasn't his usual smile though. It was feral. Like a predator eying its prey, he looked at Dodger, cold seeping off him in every movement.

He reached into his jacket, pulling out his butterfly knife, opening it with a flourish. Slowly, Carter crouched in front of him, where he'd managed to sit up on his knees. The blade glinted in the light as he mockingly waved it to and fro in front of Dodger's face.

The man was whimpering, begging behind his gag. Sweat was rolling down his face. The fear in his eyes was like a drug to Carter, savoring the taste of it in the air. He would thoroughly enjoy this encounter.

"Did you want to say something?" he mentioned, ripping the duct tape off sharply.

Dodger yelped at the pain on his face, but recovered quickly. "Please man, I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Just like you didn't hurt Brian the other night?" Carter inquired, glaring daggers at him.

The racer became a sniveling mess, his pleas becoming incoherent.

"Shut up!" Carter growled. He stood, kicking the man in the chest.

Lying on the ground, Dodger cried out in surprise as the switchblade grazed his skin when Carter cut his shirt. "Please, Mr. Verone!" He was looking at him with wild eyes, his brain going faster than his car. "I swear I didn't know Bullet was one of yours! I would never-"

"And you won't again." Carter's voice was low, eyes piercing into him. The sensation of fear traveled straight to the pit of Dodger's gut.

"See, Brian's knuckles were pretty beat up…" Carter hovered his foot overtop Dodger's hand, smashing it down into the concrete and grinning at the pained howl the other man let out. "You even gave him a shiner, and some cuts…" The blade flicked out, snaking a cut under the man's eye.

Dodger was straining against his restraints, babbling. His words ran together, though Carter could pick out "sorry," "please," and the like. _Oh, he'll be sorry, _he thought to himself, the sickening, gut turning grin growing on his face.

Carter moved over top of him, a foot on either side of his hip, looming over Dodger menacingly. "How do you feel about rats?"

* * *

The next afternoon, Brian drove over to the compound, the Skyline absolutely purring in contentment. As he pulled around back, he could see Carter lounging by the pool. He clearly heard the car though, looking up. When he stepped out of the car, Carter was walking towards him, head tilted as he looked at the Skyline.

"I don't see anything different," he mentioned.

Brian just smirked. "Racing's more than the paint, y'know."

Carter rolled his eyes- actually rolled his eyes- before starting to walk around it appraisingly. "So, what did you do then?" When Brian started to tick off the specs of his upgrades, Carter's hand flew up quickly. "I'm sorry I asked."

Brian laughed. "If you're gonna hang with me, we're gonna need to teach you how to speak car."

"Yeeeah." He shook his head, walking back towards the pool with Brian at his heels. "Or how about if I need anything, I'll just make you do it for me."

Mock saluting him, Brian replied, "Anything you say, Boss."

"Smartass," he muttered. "I'm gonna go get changed."

Brian stopped, frowning. "Thought you were goin' to the race with me?"

"I am," Carter replied, stopping on the steps going into the house to look at him.

"Well, that's fine then." He was dressed fairly casual in loose slacks and a simple shirt.

"I have business at Pearl afterward. That meeting earlier this week that I had to reschedule…?"

Brian looked at the ground, scuffing his sneaker on the concrete. "Oh, yeah," he replied sheepishly, remembering the only reason that happened was because Brian had prodded him into coming to that race.

"Hey." Carter's voice drew his attention. "Don't worry about it. It's a damn good thing I did. Otherwise, they might have messed up that pretty face of yours more."

Brian felt the heat rise to his face, and was thankful that Carter had already turned to go inside. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. He was used to being called out on his looks- both positively and negatively. It was just different hearing it from Carter. Not that he was complaining, since he quite enjoyed having the other man's attention.

By the time they got to the race site, Brian had shaken off the butterfly feelings in his gut that Carter had been giving him during the ride there.

"Hey, Brian," Suki greeted as he got out. He had backed his Skyline beside a line of other cars. "I thought you weren't racin' tonight?"

"Nope, just came to watch." He followed Suki's gaze as it shifted. Carter was getting out, straightening his jacket. She smirked a bit, clearly finding something amusing. "What?" he demanded, but she just grinned and walked away.

Carter came over and sat down on the hood next to him. "It won't be as fun without you in it, but should still be entertaining." He pulled out a cigar, lighting up as he observed the racers on the line.

Brian was looking around to see who all was there though. "Well, I don't see Dodger anywhere." When he turned to look at Carter, he noticed a slight smirk on the other man's face. "What's that look about?"

Carter shrugged. "What look?"

"_Carter_." Brian's gaze narrowed on him. "Did you do something?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Not a thing."

"Then what's with the smirk?"

"I just heard a rumor he fled town after the fight, that's all." He finally looked up at Brian, the sneer on his face growing. "Worried that 'Verone's guard dogs' were going to be after him for fucking with one of his own."

Brian's instincts told him that not everything Carter was saying was entirely true. Without any proof to the contrary, he had to just accept what he'd been given. He didn't have time to brood on it though, as a figure came through the crowd.

"Snowman," Helix greeted.

He traded a pound with the other racer, scooting over to allow him to sit on the hood as well. Brian felt his body brushing up against Carter, but the other man made no move to shift his position. Ignoring the tingling sensation traveling up his spine with the contact, he began to talk shop with Helix.

Brian's eyes lit up, starting to ramble off all the things he'd upgraded. Carter smiled in amusement, seeing how animated he was being. The passion he had for his car was one thing he'd never really understand. Sure, it was a nice car, but it was still only a car. He knew Brian would venomously disagree with that though.

* * *

Carter was sitting in the VIP area, seemingly relaxed into the plush sofa, cigar in one hand tumbler of scotch in the other. Though inside he was anything _but. _As soon as the introductions had been made, he'd pulled Brian off to the side, telling him that he may be better off staying in the main bar for a while.

Brian almost looked hurt by what he said, so Carter quickly added, "I promised to keep you out of certain business, didn't I?" Understanding, Brian had only mumbled about calling him if he needed him, before taking off towards the bar. His driver wasn't happy, but he hoped it would pass.

The lack of the other man's presence was causing him to seek out where Brian was every few minutes or so. He had been drinking at the bar for a bit. Then Tej's crew and some other racers showed up, vying for his attention. At one point he looked up, finding that Helix guy dancing with him- Suki sandwiched in the middle. Another time he found Brian chatting with a couple girls- "race bunnies," he had heard them called.

Then, he saw that Mike kid. That was when he'd started paying more attention to Brian, and less to the meeting at hand. Not the smartest business maneuver, especially with the topic at hand. Carter downed the rest of his scotch, calling for some Crown Royal. He shook his head, trying to focus on his business associates. Unfortunately, once he'd saw Brian and Mike moving towards the dance floor, any hope of that vanished.

Every few seconds his eyes would dart to them. Mike kept touching him- a brush on his arm here, a touch on his hip there. Worse was when Brian seemed to be flirting back. He was letting the other guy move in a lot closer than he had during their last dance.

Carter felt his blood pressure rising. An annoying voice in the back of his head said Brian was probably doing it on purpose, a way to get back at him for turning him out of the meeting. Though he couldn't really imagine it being the case, the vein on his forehead started to throb all the same.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He was squeezing his glass so tightly, he thought it would shatter in his hand. Setting it down, he ground out, "Just get me what I asked for! Let me worry about Orejuela. He won't be doing business much longer after next week."

"Verone, you should reconsider my proposal. I honestly think it's the best course of-"

Carter cut him off with a glare. "Just get it done," he growled. He looked around at everyone before unceremoniously dismissing them. Carter had most likely just ticked off his contacts, but he wasn't in the mood to care.

He took off his jacket, throwing it onto the couch, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Snatching his drink, he took a big gulp, looking to make sure Brian was in the same place. Sure enough, he was still on the dance floor with Mike.

Before his brain could talk sense into him, Carter set the drink down and cut a direct path to Brian.

* * *

Dancing was something Brian had always been fond of. He wasn't _good _at dancing, persay, but that had never stopped him from doing anything before. It was a way to get close with someone, without too much fear of the intimacy of it. At the moment though, he was beginning to get turned off. Mike was a decent guy, but he was starting to get a bit too close for comfort.

He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, and before he could turn his head to see who it was, he felt lips close to his ear. "Y'know, you can come back now."

Hearing Carter's husky voice made the butterflies in his stomach return. His body pressed up against Brian's, arms locking around him deftly. Carter's chin rested on his shoulder, cheeks brushing together. From the corner of his eye, Brian could see him eyeing Mike, who had since taken a couple steps back.

"I'm going to be stealing him," was all Carter said, though his icy glare was clearly screaming "get lost."

Mike didn't need a second warning, quickly disappearing into the crowd. Carter let him go, and Brian found himself moving backwards a little, his body looking to restore that connection. A small whimper escaped his lips, though if Carter heard it, he didn't acknowledge it.

He followed the man back to the VIP area, a frown crossing his face. "What was that about?"

Picking up his drink, Carter turned to him. "Just looked like you could use a hand," was his casual reply.

"If that was all, you could have just talked to me." Brian crossed his arms, raising a brow. "What, were you jealous or something?"

He was expecting Carter to have a sarcastic reply, or perhaps even get embarrassed by the teasing. Instead, he closed the space between them, coming within arm's reach. His eyes showed an intensity behind them that made him inhale sharply.

"Well, Carter?" His smart mouth refused to stay shut. "I'm waiting."

Reaching a hand up, Carter brushed his knuckles gently against his cheek. He smoothly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against his. It was soft and brief. "So, maybe I wanted to do more than just pull you away from that kid."

Brian didn't have a chance to reply before lips were on his again. It was needier, and he returned it this time. A hand wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers threading into his hair. Brian's arm snaked under his arm, settling a hand on his back.

When his brain finally tapped on his conscious, informing him just what they were doing, Brian broke the kiss, only pulling away enough to meet the other man's gaze. Carter's mind was apparently reeling as well, his pupils dilated with desire. A small grin pulled at his lips, Brian mimicking the movement.

"Come on," Carter spoke, starting to pull away, "let's get out of here."

Not sure that he could wait longer than he already had, Brian's grip found purchase on his arm. He stepped back into Carter's personal space, speaking close to his ear. "There's the private room in the back," he mentioned, voice laced with lusty intentions.

Carter met his gaze, clearly thinking about the offer. But he shook his head, brushing his thumb along Brian's jawline. "You deserve better than just some back room screw."

Brian was glad to hear such a sentiment, but had to laugh at the way he put it. "You always say the nicest things, Carter."

He grinned at that, chuckling himself. He brushed his thumb over Brian's lower lip before leaning in to kiss him briefly. "And I always knew that mouth of yours would be good for more than just smart ass comments." Brian gave him a look of unamusement, but he knew it was a bluff. "Come on." He offered a hand to Brian, who took it without even blinking.

* * *

**A/N: I know you've been waiting for it, so I hope it was worth it! Yay for Carter finally making a move!**


	10. Chapter 10

Carter awoke in the morning, the gentle breeze coming off the ocean through the open balcony doors caressing his bare skin. He sat up, stretching out his muscles. Glancing over to his left he saw Brian sleeping peacefully next to him.

He smiled softly, brushing the hair from his face. The other man leaned into the touch. His hand traveled down the blonde's body, taking in every dip and plane of his muscles, stopping at the white sheet that fell low across his hips. Brian was the picture of beauty laying there in the morning sun.

Carter couldn't help but smile knowing that he was all his now. It had taken a few weeks, longer than he ever would have waited on anyone else. For Brian though… Carter wanted to be sure the man wanted this as much as he did, wanted him to feel comfortable in moving forward. If the previous night had been any indication, then he could safely say Brian was alright with moving their relationship to the next level.

Before slipping out from under the sheets, he leaned over and kissed Brian's jaw lightly. He threw on a pair of loose slacks and a billowy shirt- about the most casual clothes he had. Carter didn't figure on going anywhere that day. Hell, if he had it his way, they probably wouldn't leave the room.

He stepped out onto the balcony, grinning as the sun hit his face, and the cool breeze from the water enveloped him. He couldn't be sure if his mood were making the day seem better than it was, or if it was just truly one of those really gorgeous days. Either way, it didn't much matter. He was happy.

That thought practically floored him. Carter had always felt as though he were a pretty happy guy. He had everything he could ever want- a mansion, cars, boats, clubs, a couple vacation homes. At the end of the day though, they were all just possessions- bought and paid for possessions.

"_Money doesn't buy happiness." _Brian had told him that. He smiled, realizing he'd been right all along. Money hadn't brought him happiness. Not _true _happiness at least.

Brian. He was the one who had conveyed those feelings into his life. From the day they'd met he'd brought laughter and true companionship to him. For that, he'd be forever grateful. He promised himself to always show Brian how much he appreciated him.

Deep in his thoughts, he barely noticed the soft padding of feet coming behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a nose nuzzled softly against his neck. "Morning," Carter greeted with a soft chuckle. He turned his head to brush a soft kiss on Brian's lips, which the man happily returned.

"Morning," he replied, a bright grin on his face. When he released Carter, he moved to stand by him at the rail, leaning on his forearms. He noted he'd only taken the time to put his jean shorts on, not that he'd complain about the view. He watched the blonde stretch out lazily. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Nothing really," Carter admitted. "Though I'd like to have a talk before we get too much further."

Brian looked at him, catching the serious tone in his voice and nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

Carter turned, leaning his back against the rail and pinning the other man in place with his gaze. "Last night was great. Hell, it was amazing."

Brian smirked. "I'll second that."

"So, if I ask if you have any regrets…" The hesitance shown in his voice, suddenly worried the blonde may try to bolt the first chance he got.

"None."

Nodding in relief, Carter continued, "I'll cut right to the chase then. I want you. But only if you can agree to something." Brian gave him a nod to go on. "There've been plenty of times I haven't had just a single partner, I admit. But, in this case… I'm only doing this if we can be exclusive."

Brian raised a brow. "_That's_ your stipulation?" Carter nodded, and he grinned in reply. "Carter, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He returned the blonde's smile. "Good." He ran his knuckles down Brian's cheek and jaw. "I'm not so good at sharing the things I like- people included."

"Would've never guessed," was the sarcastic reply.

Carter growled playfully, leaning down to get in his face. "We're going to have to find ways to keep that mouth of yours shut more."

"Oh, and what did you have in mi-"

Carter kissed him hard, tongue invading his mouth. Only when he deemed oxygen to be a necessary thing again, did he pull away. Both of them were grinning, and it was easy to see Brian wouldn't complain too much about that chosen method of silencing him.

* * *

Brian learned quickly that Carter wasn't afraid of public displays of affection. While at business meetings, he kept their contact to a minimum. However, he noticed Carter sat closer to him now, almost as though he were watching over him as much as Brian was for him. At the clubs though, he didn't seem to care about being intimate. However, the more passionate moments were saved for the privacy of the compound.

Brian knew his varying degrees of distance were a way of protecting them both. His enemies couldn't use their budding relationship as a tool against them if they didn't know it existed. So, they were safe to be themselves in Carter's territory.

Apparently, the man must have considered the racing scene his turf as well, Brian found. It was the first race since they'd started seeing each other, and their arrival together drew some attention once again. When Brian sat on the hood of his Skyline, Carter didn't hesitate to sit right up against him, an arm wrapped securely around his waist.

Tej walked over, seeing their position and raised a brow. "Something I should know, Snowman?"

Brian just smirked, looking over at new lover. Carter gave him no indication of what to say, so he shrugged at Tej. "Just chillin' with my man."

"Uh huh." The race organizer was looking at him in amusement, but made no further comment. Instead, he walked off to get the first heat started.

"Who you racing tonight?" Carter inquired, leaning in towards him so his breath ghosted across his neck. A chill traveled down his spine, causing a smirk to form on Carter's face.

Brian cleared his throat so he could reply, "I just know Helix will be in it. Should be a good…" His breath hitched, feeling Carter's nose brush gently up his neck. "Race," he finished breathily.

Carter chuckled. "Somethin' wrong?"

Brian's cool gaze shifted to meet his. He leaned in, stealing a quick kiss. "Nothing at all," he whispered into his lover's ear, feeling the chill travel down his spine. It brought a wicked grin to his face, knowing he could make Carter come undone just as easily as the man could do to him.

The first race seemed to be over quicker than usual, and soon Brian found himself rolling the Skyline to the starting line. He looked over towards Tej's crew, finding Carter easily among them. He smiled, revving the engine and smoke puffing out into the air. He saw the grin on Carter's face, and he nodded to Brian. "Good luck," he saw the other man mouth, drawing a smile from Brian.

The race itself caused time to slow around him. He and Helix were out front the whole time, lengths ahead of the other two. They battled back and forth for dominance. Even with hits of NOS, neither could pull away from the other. Brian redlined the Skyline at the end, finishing it with all he had.

Both cars squealed to a halt, smoke wrapping around them in the air. Brian got out of the car laughing, Helix smirking right back. "You modded that Supra after I talked to you last week, didn't you?" the Snowman accused, a playful tone behind it.

"I _may _have specked it out accordingly." Helix raised his brows, digging right back at him.

By then the crowd had surrounded them, waiting to find out the official result of who won. Tej yelled out above them, holding up his cell phone. He brought up the video, Brian and Helix looking over his shoulder on either side. Tej played the video in slow motion, showing who crossed the line first.

It was literally down to mere inches, but… "Snowman takes it!" Tej announced, the crowd cheering at the result. However, the celebration was for the both of them. They had had an incredible race, worthy of praise. Helix and he shook hands, pulling each other in for a quick hug.

They were laughing, and a gaggle of race bunnies appeared, snuggling up to both of them. Though, unlike Helix, Brian wasn't having any of their clinginess that night. He brushed them off, looking for the one person he wanted to see right then.

* * *

Carter was surprised by the pair of cars crossing the line at seemingly the same time. He trailed after Tej, standing off to the side by Suki as he waited to hear the result. A grin crossed his face when his guy was named the victor, though it fell quickly enough at the instant swarm of girls on him.

Pushing his way past the group that had somehow managed to instantly appear in the small space between them, he noticed Brian peeling himself away. Carter squeezed past the last line of people, putting himself in Brian's personal space.

The man smiled at him warmly, but as his mouth opened to speak, Carter pushed him up against the Skyline. His lips were on Brian's, hands grasping at his shirt. It took a moment for him to get over the initial surprise, but then he felt Brian pressing back into the kiss, snaking his arms around his waist.

Carter broke the kiss, looking into pools of hungry blue eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments longer, before he saw the smirk cross his lover's face. "So, does that make you my trophy?" Brian inquired.

With a sigh and eye roll, Carter replied, "We really have to do something about that mouth." He kissed him, slower this time. One of his hands trailed up Brian's collar bone, feeling the heartbeat under his other palm. "Congratulations, Bri," he whispered into his ear.

They heard laugher beside them, and turned to find Tej and Suki grinning at them. "Nothin' goin' on, eh, brah?" Tej accused, looking at Brian.

The blonde just grinned from ear to ear, pulling Carter even closer.

Tej shook his head. "Well, we're partying at the garage tonight. You two comin'?" He raised a brow. "Or you plannin' to be busy?"

Leaning in, Carter nipped Brian's jaw before saying, "I think we can swing by for a while."

* * *

Brian was enjoying the party at the garage. Tej didn't host parties often, unlike Dom's team had in LA. There were plenty of clubs in Miami to provide entertainment. This was more fun though- nothing but racers and great cars filling the lot.

Sitting on the hood of his car, Carter's legs fell on either side of him, pressed against his back. Brian sighed happily, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. "Mmm, this has been a good night."

"I could make it better," Carter mentioned seductively. Before he could reply, he felt teeth on the curve of his neck. It was hard and rough, pulling a moan from his lips. He felt Carter's smile against his skin, planting a kiss over the mark before speaking into his ear, "I'm pretty sure they'll know you're mine now."

Brian smiled up at the ceiling. "Good."

"You guys are too cute," a sweet voice spoke. Sitting back up, he saw Suki there, grinning from ear to ear. "Y'know, I don't think anyone will notice if you sneak out to the boat."

Brian grinned, sticking his tongue out a bit. "Not a bad idea, Suki."

"A boat, hmm?" Carter purred, nipping at his ear lobe.

"Houseboat, actually."

"Even better."

* * *

They had snuck out the back, and Carter was starting to grab at his partner's clothes before they'd even gotten into the door of the houseboat. Brian fumbled for the light switch, keeping his lips locked on his. They quickly found themselves running into the clutter too much, and silently agreed to separate before someone ended up hurt.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," Brian managed to say as he caught his breath. He held out his arm, motioning to their surroundings. "Welcome to my place."

It took Carter's brain a moment to catch up. "When my contacts said you lived behind Tej's garage, I didn't think they meant _literally._ And certainly not in a boat on the canal." He looked around, asking, "Don't I pay you enough that you can find someplace… better?"

Brian laughed heartily. "It's just a place to crash at night. Besides, I needed that money for the Skyline."

He looked at him with jaw slack and eyes widened in disbelief. "Please don't tell me you've spent _everything _on that car."

Sticking out his tongue and biting it, Brian could only chuckle.

"_Brian." _Carter sighed in exasperation. "It's a _car._"

"Hey, I don't tell you how to spend _your _money." It wasn't a harsh rebuke, but more of a tease. Still, Carter managed to agree it wasn't really his business. "Besides," Brian continued, coming over to him and grasping his hips, giving him a cheeky grin, "you really like my car."

"I'd like it better if the seats were more comfortable," was the dry reply

Brian chuckled, leaning in to nibble on his earlobe. "Guess I know where my next paycheck's going."

"How about spending it on hiring a maid?" he retorted, eyes falling over all the junk lying around pointedly.

"I'm never here anyway."

Carter couldn't argue that. As much time as Brian spent with him before, now that they had started sleeping together, he spent more nights at the compound than not. He'd been tempted to tell the other man just to move in already, but Carter knew he wasn't at that point yet. Brian still needed a bit of freedom, some time on his own. He would respect that, and he would bite the bullet and let Brian dictate the pace. His lover would tell him when he was ready to make that move.

"Besides," Brian continued, taking his hand to guide him around the cluttered living space. "The important part of this place is clean."

Carter grinned wickedly, letting Brian take him to the bedroom. "Well, at least you have your priorities straight."

Spotting the bed, he grabbed Brian around the waist, pulling him down to the soft mattress immediately. He snuggled up behind him, running a hand down his side while he kissed at the exposed flesh of his neck. He nuzzled his nose into Brian's blonde locks, inhaling his scent deeply.

Brian smelled like the ocean, and of the garage. It was an intriguing scent- salty and fresh, but an overtone of male musk. It was a scent purely Brian, and he lapped it up happily. This man was all his and he'd enjoy every moment he had with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Carter woke up when the angle of the sun hit his eyes through the small bedroom windows. He muttered a curse, covering his face as he rolled over, finding a warm body beside him. A smile crossed his face, kissing Brian's shoulder. The man didn't stir, so Carter decided to pop into the shower.

When he emerged from the cramped little bathroom, a towel around his waist and another drying his hair, he saw his lover was just waking. Brian gave him a sleepy little smile, sitting up. The sheets pooled around him, causing Carter to lick his lips.

Brian crawled out of bed, approaching him as he placed the towel he'd been using around his neck. He leaned into Carter, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Gimme a chance to shower and we can go grab some breakfast."

Carter nodded, giving him another kiss before letting him slip into the bathroom. He popped his head out, adding, "You can borrow something of mine if you want." He motioned pointedly to the closet before ducking back in.

Deciding he'd rather take a chance with Brian's closet than wearing his dirty clothes- which were now crumpled on the ground- he started to look through them. One little section to the side was filled with the clothes he had bought Brian, things certainly more his style than the rest of his closet of tee-shirts and shorts.

He smirked, coming across a pair of jeans and some simple long-sleeve shirts. _What the hell? _He'd give Brian a little surprise and dress down for the day. Carter pulled on the designer jeans, not used to the feeling of denim on his skin, but it wasn't unpleasant. After slipping a black shirt on, he started to look around the room absentmindedly as he buttoned it up.

Something on the dresser caught his eye- which was saying something since a whole mess of things were scattered on it. He reached out, picking up the simple picture frame and looked at it. There was a whole group of people, Brian included, with a cool grin on his face that was typically him.

Just then, said blonde came out of the bathroom, a towel snug around his waist. He noted Carter's clothing and grinned. "Not bad, Carter." His eyes shifted to what he held in his hands and he frowned.

"Who are they?" he asked.

Brian walked over, taking the picture gently from his hands and sat down on the end of the bed. Carter observed his features, eyes sadly gazing at the photo. He decided to sit next to him, hoping that he hadn't just crossed a line he shouldn't have.

The shifting of the mattress seemed to draw him back to the present. "They were my team," he spoke fondly. The corner of his lips turned up slightly, but his overall demeanor was still melancholy.

"In LA?" When Brian nodded, he understood the sudden mood change. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

He shook his head. "No. I need to get it off my chest, and you deserve to know." Brian adjusted the picture between them, leaning his shoulder against Carter as an anchor.

He pointed to the bald man standing right next to him in the photo, an arm wrapped around Brian's shoulders with a large grin on his face. "That's Dominic Toretto- Dom. He ran the team." He brightened a little as he started to talk about his old friends. "He owned the streets in LA. The best racer I've ever seen. He's a hell of a guy… and friend. He's… gravity…"

Catching Carter's questioning gaze he explained, "That's what his sister told me. Dom's gravity. Everything just naturally pulls to him." He shrugged. "It's true."

His finger trailed to the man at Dom's other side, an arm wrapped over his shoulders as well. "Vince. He's been Dom's best friend since the beginning of time pretty much." Carter noticed that the man only half smiled, an arm behind Dom's back. In fact, Brian's arm was around Dom as well, in such a way that they would be touching forearms. He looked at Brian when he chuckled. "Gawd, was he such a pain in the ass."

"Yeah?"

Brian nodded. "Hated me on sight." He looked over at Carter. "He called me out on being a cop actually. Dunno if it was instinct or that he just wanted any excuse to get rid of me, but…" He shrugged, looking back down at the photo.

The girl standing next to Brian he said was "Mia, Dom's little sister." Carter could see the resemblance. She stood sideways, arms slung around Brian's middle, and his hand resting on her upper back. It was a loving gesture, but not an intimate one. "It was always amazing the way she could keep everyone else in line. Especially Vince. She could scold him and he'd act like a whipped puppy." He chuckled, and Carter couldn't help smirking at the thought of such a petite woman having that effect on the scruffy looking man.

In front of the four, there were three others that were crouched on the ground. "Leon, Letty, Jesse." He said the last name a bit forlornly. "Leon's a good guy, and a good driver too. He always has your back in a fight. Letty's just a wildcat. She'd sooner kick your ass than let you be friends with her. But when you get on her good side, she's a good person to have around."

"And Jesse…" He sighed heavily. "Jesse was like everyone's little brother. Super smart, computer savvy. He pretty much designed the Supra that I ran while in LA."

Carter caught the small discrepancy in what he said though. "_Was?_"

Brian's head sunk, chin hitting his chest. "Jesse's dead." Silence hung in the air, thick and heavy. Brian wet his lips before continuing. "This picture… It was taken at Race Wars."

"Race Wars?"

"Yeah." He seemed to regain a bit of his pep again, clearly remembering the time he'd had. "The whole scene would take things to the desert for a weekend. No cops, no bullshit, just drag race after race till the sun went down."

"So what happened?"

His face dropped into a scowl. "Everything went to hell." He stood up, putting the picture back onto the dresser before turning around to lean against it. He crossed his arms, somehow managing to meet Carter's gaze. "My assignment was to infiltrate a street race team in order to find out who was jacking semi-trailers."

Carter nodded. He had known that much. The police suspected street racers due to the incredible skill required, and what little they knew about them. "So you ended up with Toretto."

Nodding, Brian continued, "I didn't want it to be them. I wouldn't believe it. I searched for evidence against any and every team in LA, just to prove it wasn't them."

"Why?"

He sighed, looking at his feet. "They were my family." Brian huffed, anger and hurt clearly filling him. "I never really had that before. So when I fell in with them… They became my family." He looked Carter in the eye then, a flair of ice within his eyes. "I couldn't let them go down for anything."

Carter nodded in understanding. Like Brian, he never had much of anything you'd call a family. As he grew older, he began to shun the whole notion of family altogether. As the business evolved, he only managed to keep people at an arm's length. Now though... Now he had Brian.

The very thought would have been unthinkable just a month ago, but now… He couldn't deny that Brian had somehow wiggled his way into his life. Carter had opened up to him, let him settle into his life without any resistance. Hell, that Dom guy wasn't the only one that was gravity.

Carter wanted to tell Brian just that- that he still had a family- but he knew that it would be selfish of him to do in Brian's current state. It wasn't anything that couldn't wait. Instead, he focused on letting Brian tell his side of things. He had so much to get off his chest, and Carter had to be there for him to do just that.

"So, that's why you had to leave LA."

"During Race Wars they decided to hit another truck. Long story short, it went to shit," Brian growled in frustration. "Jesse was _dead_! Vince almost _died_!" He kicked at the nearest wall in anger. "Letty and Dom were both fucked up."

Brian leaned his head against the wall he'd just kicked, sighing heavily. "I gave Dom the keys to my Supra and let him drive off as the cops were arriving. I ditched LA before they had a chance to debrief me."

"What happened to everyone?"

He shrugged. "Dom fled to god knows where. Last I knew, Vince was gonna pull through, and Letty and Leon had taken off to lay low for a bit. Mia refused to talk to me at all, other than to cuss me out in as many colorful ways as humanly possible." He adjusted his position so his shoulder leaned on the wall now, facing Carter again. "But no arrests. The only one that they really had anything on was Dom, and if he's smart, he'll stay the hell wherever he is."

Carter slowly stood as his lover looked off sadly into the air. He reached up and cupped Brian's cheek, drawing his attention. "You did the right thing, Bri."

As the words settled into his head, his face started to scrunch in pain. Tears that he'd most likely been holding back all this time were starting to fall. Carter welcomed him into his arms, Brian's head finding purchase in the crook of his neck, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Carter held him, rubbing one hand on his back, the other running his fingers gently through his still damp hair.

"Shh, it's alright." He placed a kiss on his temple. "I'm here, Bri. I'm here."

* * *

"_You did the right thing, Bri."_

He had been waiting for someone to tell him that for so long now. Hearing it from Carter set his thoughts spiraling. He felt the dam of emotions open, pouring out into a fierce storm. The tears couldn't be stopped now, and he welcomed Carter's touch, the whispered words in his ear steadying him.

Brian had been left wondering for too long of whether he had made the right call. He needed to know that he hadn't thrown away his career- his life- to save them, just for it to be in vain. Knowing that they were all still free was helpful, but it wasn't the same as someone telling him whether or not he'd blew it.

For Carter to be the one… it just seemed right.

"Sorry," he muttered into the other man's neck, emotions starting to come under control once more.

"Don't apologize, Bri." The reply was a soft whisper next to his ear, a hand gently rubbing the back of his head.

He half laughed, half huffed. "You did it again."

"Did what?"

"Called me Bri." He pulled back, rubbing at his eyes. "You did it last night at the race, and again just now."

Carter frowned in concern. "You don't want me calling you that?"

Brian smiled softly, shaking his head. "No, I like it." He laid his forehead down on Carter's shoulder, feeling wiped out after his outburst. "Just funny to hear you say. No one's called me 'Bri' since… well." Since Dom. Since Vince. Since the team.

"As long as you like it," Carter replied softly, burying his nose into his hair. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go get that breakfast you mentioned."

Brian nodded, though he didn't move. He wanted to stay in Carter's arms just a little bit longer. He scooted closer, feeling Carter's arms automatically tightening in response. Brian took a few deep breaths, grounding himself, and pulling strength from his lover.

"Thank you," he mentioned, finally feeling like he could manage. He leaned in, kissing Carter softly.

The man didn't reply, simply smiled back at him. The love in his blue eyes washed over him like cleansing waves, drawing a smile from him. Brian suddenly felt extremely grateful to have found someone that cared about him as much as Carter did.

* * *

The week was getting weirder by the day. Brian had been driving Carter around to his meetings as usual- sometimes in one of Carter's cars, occasionally in the Skyline- but they never felt quite right. There was a lot of tension in the air, and as the days went on, it only seemed to get thicker and thicker.

One meeting, Carter had even asked him to step over to the bar for a bit. Brian knew it was because it was something that he didn't want to be a part of. Still, he didn't like being away from Carter's side, especially when tensions were as high as they were.

He'd watched Carter and his two business associates like a hawk, while also scanning his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. The fire behind Carter's eyes, and the harsh words before he got up to leave didn't sit well with him. Unfortunately, he had let it go, hoping his lover would say something if it were important.

The following day however was when things had turned ugly. They had arrived at the club, owned by someone named Park, the person they were there to see. Carter would only say that he was in strained relations with the man, and that he had a temper. It may have been putting things lightly though.

They had barely been let into the VIP area when the guy started running his mouth. "What the fuck, Verone?" he demanded. "The fuck you thinkin' pullin' that shit with Ore-"

"Shut your fucking mouth," Carter growled out, eyes like fire boring into the other man. As Park glared back at him, Carter jerked his head slightly in Brian's direction. "Not in present company."

"Well then send your little lap dog out so we can fuckin' talk. This is serious shit."

Brian's eyes narrowed, instantly slipping into the cool rage he was so well known for. He spoke up, cutting off whatever Carter was going to say. "At least his dogs know how to bite." He looked towards the two body guards Park had with him pointedly. "Not just bark."

"Got somethin' to say?" the one provoked, stepping up towards Brian. "Pretty boy."

In a flash, Brian reached out, grabbing his forearm and twisted sharply. The guard was forced to turn the way he wanted, or have his shoulder dislocated. He had his arm twisted behind his back, pulled towards Brian's chest. With a solid knee brought behind the guard's own, he dropped to the floor like a brick.

"Woof," Brian mocked after letting him go, backing up to stand right next to Carter pointedly. His eyes met Park's in an open challenge.

"Get the fuck up," Park ordered his guy who was groaning on the floor. He hissed at him as he started to pull himself together. "Worthless piece of shit."

From the corner of his eye, Brian could see Carter look over at him, expression carefully neutral. He looked back at Park. "So, are we going to do business today, or what?"

Park gazed at the pair for a while, face just as well-guarded as Carter's. He wet his lips before replying, "If we're gonna do business, we need to talk about what the fuck you're thinking."

Narrowing his eyes, Carter leaned forward, a finger jammed in Park's direction. "I don't explain _shit _to you. Either fall in line or get the hell out of my way." The last few words came out as a growl, a clear threat behind it.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Carter shook his head. "Let's go, Brian." He easily turned his back, heading out. Brian chose to back away, keeping an eye on Park and his goons. He didn't trust that they wouldn't try something.

His fears were realized when they got outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian had known that it wasn't over. He just figured that Park would have more sense than pulling crap in plain view of the public- even if he _did _own the club and surrounding businesses. They had almost made it to the car when they heard Park shouting behind them to hold on.

"Time to kiss my ass already?" he heard Carter muse quietly.

Brian turned as the other man and his bodyguards were approaching in a rush. Despite what his lover was thinking was an attempt at peace, reading Park's body language spoke a whole different story. "You fucking come into my place? Disrespect me in front of my men? And then think you can just walk out?" And there it was.

Carter was standing at the opposite quarter panel to him, scowling. "Keep talking and I'll be doing more than just 'walking out,'" was the low threat.

Park had reached the front of the car, and Brian knew he'd made a mistake letting him get so close. He started to move, even before the man went for the handgun in his jacket. The blonde slid across the hood just as he was leveling the gun at Carter.

Brian reached out with lightning speed, hitting the gun barrel up with one hand, and striking Park's wrist with the other. As his grip faulted, the blonde twisted the gun back towards Park, breaking the other's hold completely. Park was stunned to find himself looking down the barrel of his own gun, Brian sitting cold as ice on the hood of the Skyline.

He spared a quick look at his lover, making sure he was alright. Carter looked ready to dismember Park there and then, not that Brian would hold it against him. No one threatened the people he cared about. He'd kill to protect Carter and he was facing the very real possibility of testing that theory.

The situation only grew more dangerous as both of Park's bodyguards had pulled their own guns, aimed right for Brian. "You out of your goddamn mind?" Carter growled at Park.

"Carter." Brian's voice was low, an authoritative tone to it that he'd pulled out many times before dealing with other's on his payroll, but never with him. "Get in the car." His eyes weren't leaving Park's, a cold glint in them.

"Like hell," Carter snapped back, stubbornly remaining at his left side.

When one of the bodyguards shifted their weapon to the brunette, Brian's grip on the gun tightened. With the movement, Park's eyes were drawn to Carter as well, allowing Brian to notice a pair of figures that were hovering at the corner of the building- Roberto and Enrique. He wouldn't be mad at Carter for having them follow now.

Park seemed to still be feeling like he had the upper hand, even with a gun pointed at his face. He sneered at Carter. "You screwed me over. You're little _puta _isn't going to save you now." He was really doing his level best to have Carter kill him in any number of horribly slow ways.

Brian kept his ice-cool, drawing the attention of Park and his bodyguards. "You see, that's funny." He smirked, eyes flashing dangerously. "Because I'm a driver, not a whore."

"Damn straight," Carter growled, loathing the disrespect.

A pair of handguns cocked behind each of the bodyguards, making everyone freeze. Brian, however, just grinned at Park. "Besides, I don't charge Carter."

Both bodyguards were surrendering their weapons to Roberto and Enrique. Meanwhile, Brian was sliding down off the hood, getting into Park's personal space. He held the end of the barrel to the man's head, a sloppy move usually, but he knew the wannabe gangster didn't have the skill to disarm him.

"Now, the only reason I haven't killed you Park is because this is too damn public," he continued, voice as cold as the ice currently in his veins. "But I'm inclined to forget soon."

Park wasn't a complete idiot. He could see that the game had changed, and not in his favor. "This isn't over," he mentioned.

Brian raised a brow at him. "Oh, I think it is."

He enjoyed watching Park gulp, motioning for his boys to go back inside the club, hurriedly doing so himself. Brian kept the gun trained on him the whole way. He hadn't moved when the doors closed, speaking to Enrique and Roberto. "You two stay here and watch the place. If he leaves, tail him. I'm getting Carter out of here." Neither man argued, returning their guns to their concealment and heading off to take up stake-out positions.

Without taking his eyes from the door, Brian slipped the handgun into the back of his pants. "Get in the car," he told Carter, devoid of emotion.

The Skyline's tires squealed as he burned out of the parking lot, not looking back.

* * *

Brian wasn't letting off the gas. He was taking corners wide, barely missing the other traffic on the road. Carter clung to the passenger door, cursing under his breath. "Brian!" His hand flew out, grasping his forearm firmly. "Cool it! We're away now!"

Under his hand, Brian was starting to shake a little with the excess adrenaline. His breathing was labored, and it took a moment for Carter's words to register. When they did, he nodded, slowing down to a reasonable speed.

They didn't speak until Brian pulled in behind Tej's garage. Brian looked at him, eyes like fire. "What the fuck was that all about, Carter!?"

He sighed heavily, putting his forehead on the arm that was braced against the door. "I never meant to get you caught in the middle of something like that."

"Well, too late. Talk," he grunted in anger, his patience thinning.

Nodding, Carter leaned back into the seat, but refused to look him in the eye. "What Park was trying to talk about… A rival of mine had their warehouse raided over the weekend. They had just taken a huge delivery- which was stolen- and the operation there destroyed."

Brian was speechless. He growled in rage, getting out of the car.

"Brian," he called after him, getting out to follow. The blonde walked to the edge of the canal before pulling the gun from his pants. Carter halted, watching how Brian was looking at it in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked. It took a moment, but he finally nodded.

Brian wiped the gun down quickly before chucking it as far as possible into the canal. He turned back to Carter, walking up to him with a purpose. His whole demeanor screamed of the Snowman, reaching out and grabbing Carter's face with both his hands. "What were you thinking?"

Carter growled, pulling out of his grip. "This is my _business!_ I kept you in the dark because that's how you wanted it to be!"

"No! Instead you put yourself into danger with these crazy assholes! And to top it all off, the shit that went down today is only gonna have the cops sniffin' around!"

"Not when you have them on the payroll."

Brian got right up in his face, a challenge plain on his face. "Can you buy off all the feds that are going to show up too?" There was no chance to reply as Brian passed him, hitting their shoulders together roughly, and headed straight for his houseboat.

Carter turned, hollering his name. When he didn't stop he added, "I was only protecting you, damnit!"

Brian froze, and then slowly looked over his shoulder.

Taking it as a good sign, Carter continued, "If I thought that anything like that was going to happen, do you think I would have let you come?"

"Why? So you could end up dead too?!" The anger in Brian's voice blended into pain, his voice breaking at the end. It was then Carter realized that he wasn't so much mad as he was scared. And the idea of Brian being scared of _anything _gave him pause.

Carter instinctively approached, wrapping Brian into a hug so tight he feared he may crush him. He didn't care though. He needed to comfort his lover, needed to let him know that he was there. "That will _never_ happen, do you hear me? I'm never letting you be alone again."

He felt Brian return the embrace, muttering into his neck, "Then don't keep me in the dark anymore."

Carter nodded slowly. "If that's what you want." He placed a kiss on his temple. "Promise."

* * *

The engines roared, music pulsated from various cars; there were even some crotch rockets there that night. Brian was grinning from ear to ear, feeling the energy flowing around him. It didn't hurt that he had Carter wrapped up in his arms either.

They were sitting on the hood of his Skyline, Brian snuggled in behind his partner. The first race of the night was just getting underway, much later than usual. He felt Carter shift anxiously, looking at his watch. "Bri, I have to get going."

He frowned. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

Shaking his head he replied, "You know I can't."

Nodding, he let Carter slide off the car. As he joined him back on the ground, Brian offered, "Maybe I should just come with you."

"And not race?" Carter mused. He reached up and ran the back of his knuckles on Brian's cheek. "I'll be alright. Roberto and Enrique will be there." He motioned to the two bodyguards that were lurking off to the side at the Benz.

"I know." He sighed. Carter would be at one of his clubs, so he'd be about as safe as he could get. "Just don't ask me to like it."

Carter nodded in understanding. "Have to follow this up." Brian knew what he was talking about.

After his outburst a couple days previous, Carter had told him everything. How he'd screwed over Orejuela, stole his shipment, and planned to flip it. A smart plan in actuality. Carter would not only hurt a rival, but gain a hundred percent profit on what he'd taken. The meeting tonight was with a few of his runners, and a local detective on his payroll, about how and when they would be moving the shipment out of hiding.

"Be careful," Brian mentioned. He gave Carter a quick kiss.

"See you at the compound later?" he inquired. When Brian nodded, he smiled softly. "Alright." He held onto the back of Brian's neck. "Win tonight."

"Anything for you," Brian replied, kissing him once more before Carter left with his two loyal guards. Brian trusted the pair. They were the only ones in Carter's employ he could say that about. He knew they would protect him, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

He sat back on the Skyline, trying to focus on the racing, but he couldn't lose the uneasy feeling he was having. Even when Suki and some of the other guys joined him to chat, and even as he was pulling up to the line for his race… he couldn't shake it.

The race itself seemed normal until a truck flew out of an alleyway. The flashes in his head of another truck, a black Charger…

His reaction time was the only thing that saved him, pulling the car hard to the right, into a sharp slide. It was enough to avoid being flattened, but not enough to avoid a hit entirely. The front corner of the truck crunched into the left quarter panel, making the car attempt to spin. The Skyline scraped along the left side as the truck continued to plow forward as though nothing happened.

Before it cleared out though, one of the drivers he'd been racing against skidded to a stop, blocking his way out. Brian looked up just as a .45 caliber handgun was thrust out of the guy's window, straight at him. He ducked down, scrunching his body as tightly as he could as the shots rang out.

Bullets ripped through the driver's door, and he felt a sharp sting in his thigh. He cried out, grasping for his leg. Apparently, his would be assassin only had one magazine for the gun though, because the gunfire quickly stopped and he could hear the squeal of tires and gunning of engines as both the racer and truck took off.

Brian was panting heavily, slowly raising his head to look around. The windows were shattered, and the windshield had a solid crack through the length of it. There was smoke pouring out from the engine compartment, and bullet holes dotted the door. Looking down at his thigh, he could already see the blood staining his jeans.

The yelling of his friends seemed far away, but as the world slowly returned to itself, he realized they were all right there. "Fuck! Brian, you a'ight?" Tej demanded, pulling open the door to help him out. Everyone else in the area was already scrambling, knowing that the cops would be on their way.

"Yeah, I just got winged." Suki was already slipping out of her over shirt, ripping it to wrap around Brian's leg above the wound to stem the bleeding.

"What the fuck was all that about?!"

Brian shook his head. "I have an idea." That hadn't been random. It was either Park's guys looking to pound their chests, or Orejuela's crew wanting payback. Either way, if he had been attacked, that meant Carter could be in trouble too.

"Shit!" Brian fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone, punching in Carter's number on speed dial. His lover had barely gotten out a confused greeting before Brian was already demanding, "Where are you!?"

"I'm just getting ready to wrap things here. What's going on?" his concern was obvious, but Brian didn't have the time.

"Don't go anywhere! Get the guys and stay out of sight! I'll be there soon!"

"Brian, what-?"

He clicked the phone off, looking at Suki. "Can you get me to Poseidon?" She nodded, not even needing to ask. As she ran for her car, he turned to Tej and Jimmy. "Get my car back to the garage?"

"You got it," Jimmy assured. The head mechanic was already scrambling to his wrecker.

The sirens were blaring in the distance as they started to move. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Brian hoped over the door of Suki's car, plopping into the seat. He grunted as he landed, but rapped the top of the windshield. "Let's go, Suki."

The pink car zipped off into the night, weaving its way through the side streets and back alleys. Brian's gut clenched, wishing he had the gun he had hidden in the houseboat. If _anything _happened to Carter… Well, they had just better pray nothing did.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian came through the door of the club's office like a winter storm. Ignoring one of the bouncers at the door, his eyes fell to Roberto and Enrique. "You two, take a bunch of guys and check out everything around the club. Anyone looks out of place, handle it."

Carter wasn't surprised when his two guards immediately obeyed. When Brian had been hired, he'd essentially become head of security. Once their relationship took off though, Carter had made it clear any word from Brian was just as good as his own.

"Brian?" The confusion showed in his voice. When Brian turned to him though, eyes blazing, Carter caught sight of the cloth around his thigh and the blood trailing down his bare leg. His eyes widened in concern, crossing the room instantly. "What happened?!"

"Someone tried to kill me," was the flat reply. "They may have sent people here too."

Carter growled, "Orejuela."

"Probably. Could be Park."

Nodding in agreement, Carter managed to push it aside for the time being. He forced Brian over to the couches, pushing him to sit. "What happened?" he demanded with barely contained rage, hand ghosting his thigh. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Brian curled up in the back seat, feeling completely wiped. His eyes were heavy, but he couldn't allow himself to nod off. Carter needed him alert. But said man wasn't making things any easier by brushing his hair gently while his head lay in his lap. The events of the night were starting to blend together in a haze- though the morphine running through his system may have had something to do with that.

_After arriving at Poseidon he had told Suki to get back to the garage and stay there, knowing that they may know where Brian lived and who his friends were. He had also told her where Tej could find his gun, and to use it if need be._

_Once Carter had managed to get him to sit still long enough to find out what was going on he had made three phone calls. The first was to a woman he knew that worked in the local ER, the second to the detective who had been at the meeting that night, and the last was to the compound, warning them of the issue, and to also send a couple men to the garage just in case._

_The doctor had shown up quickly, a full array of meds and supplies with her. She seemed to be no stranger to bullet wounds, and had the piece of lead extracted and stitched him up in no time at all. She had given him antibiotics and vicodin, then left with a dismissal of folded bills in her hand._

Protective arms wrapped around his torso as he laid there. He hummed softly, feeling the warmth from the morphine and the gently caress of fingers. "I was so worried they were going to get you too," he murmured.

He could feel Carter stiffen. "You almost got flattened by a _truck _and your first thought is to worry about me?"

Brian managed to nod, feeling the pull of sleep. "I'm fine. Not like I haven't taken a bullet before."

Carter snorted. "Doesn't exactly do anything to settle my nerves." He pulled Brian in even closer, if that was at all possible. "When I get ahold of them…" The growl in his voice held a clear threat. Even if Brian had the strength to chastise him, he wouldn't. Not when his own thoughts had been so dangerous when he thought Carter could have been in trouble too.

"I want to help," Brian replied softly. He couldn't be sure if Carter heard it or not though, as his conscious mind started to drift into the welcoming darkness. As the last of the world faded away, he thought he heard Carter agree.

* * *

"My car…" Brian whined, upper body falling to the hood of the car in a gesture that mimicked a hug.

Carter frowned, choking down the anger inside him. The bullet holes in the door made his blood boil. They had shot at _his _Brian. They had no idea how fucked they were. For the moment though, he had to let his detectives do their sleuthing. They had twenty-four hours.

"My poor girl."

Carter sighed, stepping beside Brian and pulling him to his side in a half hug. He'd save the bloodbaths for now. His partner needed him for support- with his physical injury, but moreso with that car of his. "Can you fix her?"

Brian looked at him, a small smirk on his face as he cocked his head to the side. "I may need an advance, Boss. But I can make her purr again."

Carter rolled his eyes at the "boss" comment, but smiled all the same. "Whatever you need, Bri." He kissed his forehead. "You know that."

"You spoil me," he mentioned, kissing him softly. "Care to lend a hand?"

He looked at him skeptically. "Didn't we go over about how little I know about cars?"

Brian leaned in with a seductive look on his face, whispering in his ear, "I'll teach you. Besides…" He nibbled on Carter's earlobe. "A little engine grease can be _very _sexy."

"I swear, Bri..." Giving up with a sigh, he pressed his forehead to Brian's shoulder. However, he ended up going into the boathouse and grabbing a change of clothes anyway.

* * *

It hadn't taken the people on Carter's payroll long to not only confirm Orejuela was the culprit behind the attack on Brian, but that they had planned to hit Carter while he was on his way home that night as well. As an added bonus, his detectives were keeping track of all the major players, and their locations were only a phone call away.

Violence was quick to erupt after that, and everything that happened in the next two weeks seemed to pass in a blur. They hit Verone's organization a couple times, but it was only in pure desperation. Orejuela's crew was being taken out systematically, step by step. Most of them were just gunned down, others- like the pair who had tried to kill Brian- were begging for the end before it ever came.

The most surprising part of this endeavor was that Brian never left Carter's side. He never once bulked, or shed away from his lover's extreme way of doing things. If Carter was any judge, he would say Brian actually enjoyed watching his would-be assassins receive his style of hospitality.

When it came down to Orejuela, Brian and Carter were the only ones in the back room of the warehouse with him. No one else in Verone's operation knew just what had happened in there. They could only tell you the screams they heard.

Carter and Brian had walked out, splattered in blood- the latter cold as snow, and their boss cool as a cucumber with a cigar in his mouth. Nothing was said- other than a passing gesture from Verone that meant to take care of the rest- and the pair simply got into that Skyline of Brian's and drove off into the night, back to the compound.

* * *

Walking into Pearl, Brian was hit with the loud, pulsating music. The energy burrowed into his body, though didn't quite hit the spot like the racing scene did. He weaved his way through the crowds, greeting some of the regulars.

Slipping into the VIP section, he found Carter was already there. "Hey," he greeted, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"What's that?" he demanded. Brian simply grinned in reply, giving him an actual kiss. As Brian sat down next to him, he noted his lover looking at him critically. "So, what the doc say?"

"Everything looks fine, Carter. Relax." He was somewhat thankful that Carter had been tied up in a meeting earlier so he wasn't at the doctor's office with him, hovering over his shoulder like a mother hen. The bullet wound was healing just fine, with no signs of infection or permanent damage.

"Good." Then the man leaned back, smirking around the cigar he put in his mouth. "I figured since it didn't seem to slow you down the other night…"

"Shut up." Brian picked up one of the many pillows that lined the couches there and nailed him in the side of the head with it.

"A pillow?" Carter cocked a brow. "So deadly."

"I'll give you deadly," Brian growled out lowly, but there was a seductive quality to his voice.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A waitress appeared with a drink in hand, someone he didn't recognize. She was all legs, with dark hair, skin, and eyes. There was a nice smile on her face, leaning over further than necessary as she handed Carter the drink.

"Thank you darling."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Verone, I didn't realize you had a guest. Can I get you something?" she asked Brian, brown eyes twinkling as she took him all in.

"Ah, you haven't met Monica yet," Carter mentioned, obviously catching his critical assessment of the woman in front of him. "Monica, this is Brian, he's-"

"Mr. Verone's driver." Brian stood, holding out his hand. She took it with a gentle touch, not reacting as Brian brushed his fingers over her palm and fingers as he pulled away. "I'll take a Corona," he spoke in a dismissive tone. She nodded, walking off with a noticeable swing to her hips.

"My _driver?_" Carter inquired, staring at Brian as he sat back down, a bit more distance between them now. "And what's with the Mr. Verone crap?"

"When did she start?" Brian asked, tone cool and calculating.

Unsure what Brian was thinking, but obviously willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, he replied, "She got hired on a couple days ago I guess."

He nodded slowly, watching her move behind the bar with ease, chatting with the bartenders. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "After everything that's happened, you need to be careful who you reveal our relationship to." Carter looked at him in confusion. "Just trust me, Carter," he added softly as Monica sashayed back to them.

"Here you are, Mr…?"

"Just Brian is fine," he replied coolly.

She didn't seem put off by his demeanor though and tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "Forgive me if I'm out of line, but you don't really seem dressed to be a chauffeur."

"Who said I was?" He raised a brow at her in a challenge, knowing that she'd been looking for him to say what it was that he did. Too bad Brian had her made. He'd known after the first encounter, and this one only confirmed his suspicion.

She nodded slowly, and then looked at Carter. "Do you need anything else, Mr. Verone?"

"Not right now, Monica."

"Alright." She smiled winningly at him. "Just call me if you need me."

As she walked away, Brian snorted, taking a drink of his beer. "They're making UC's prettier all the time."

Carter, who'd been watching Monica's shapely form as she wandered the club, looked at Brian critically now. "What?" Brian gave him a look that said "you heard me." A serious expression crossed his face. "Come with me." He twirled his finger around, adding, "The walls may have ears."

Brian trailed him into one of the back party rooms. Shutting the door behind him, he said, "She's a cop."

"How do you know?"

He raised a brow. "Really, Carter?" The man just shook his head, going over to the wet bar to grab a drink. "I'm not kidding."

"I don't see it."

"Of course you don't! That's the point!" Brian sighed in exasperation. "I'm telling you, the pretty girl's a shield!"

"Then tell me how you know."

"I just do." When he saw Carter gazing at him expectantly, leaning against the bar, he continued, "The way she carries herself. She's confident, and blatantly flirted with you. Wanted to linger in our personal space too long."

Carter smirked. "I think I'm just detecting jealousy."

Brian growled, wiping the grin from his face. "I'm being serious Carter!"

"Well, I'm sorry if that doesn't scream 'cop' to me."

"Not alone it doesn't. But when I felt her hand, it's calloused in the same way it would be from holding a gun a lot." That seemed to catch Carter's attention. "And the way she tried to find out my name, and what I do… Typical UC tactics."

When Carter remained silent, he crossed the room, continuing, "You don't find it just a _little _funny that a couple of days after we've wiped out Orejuela's organization and the guy's body is found that someone new shows up?"

Refusing to believe it, Carter shook his head. "You're reading too much into this, Bri. You're just on edge from everything that's happened, that's-"

"No, it's just exactly what I was warning you about that day with Park! All this shit has drawn their attention, and now they're sniffing around!" Carter went to open his mouth, but Brian just cut him off. "I don't have time for this. If the feds are around, then it's only a matter of time before they figure out I'm here. I gotta get the hell out of town."

He turned to leave, but Carter's hand flew out and grabbed his wrist. "Bri!" Brian bowed his head, sighing. "What the fuck do you mean you're leaving?!" He spun Brian around, staring deep into his eyes. "I told you I would protect you, didn't I?"

"I don't need to put you in-"

"_Didn't I?!_"

The pair stared at each other for a long while. Finally, Carter sighed, reaching up and grasping his shoulders. "Please, Bri. Don't go."

Brian sighed as well. Leaving certainly wasn't his first choice, but what other option did he have? If he stayed, he not only chanced being found out, but he also was putting Carter at even more risk. His lover couldn't hope to contain the federal agents now that they smelled blood in the water.

"I can't do this without you." His eyes snapped up to meet Carter's, hearing the soft confession. "I need you here." Carter's blue-green eyes held a pained desperation, and Brian knew he'd spoken from the heart. "Move into the compound. You'll be untouchable there."

Brian nodded. "Alright, Carter. I'll stay." The other man sighed in relief, placing their foreheads together and moving a hand up to Brian's cheek. Leaning in to kiss his lover full on the lips, he added, "For you."

* * *

**A/N: As a fun little treat, I made a video based on the first nine chapters that I've posted on youtube. Visit my profile for the link to my channel. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Carter was so relieved when his lover agreed to stay. "Let's get going. We'll grab your stuff tonight before they get wise."

Brian nodded. "Where's Roberto and Enrique?" In answer to Carter's questioning look, he explained, "They should take the Benz and leave ahead of us. They're sure to have people watching the club. They'll follow the car thinking you're in it. We'll leave afterward in the Skyline."

He smiled. "Good plan. Knew you were good for something."

"Oh, very funny, Carter," he teased right back, smacking his butt as he passed by. "Remember that when you wanna get in my pants."

Not missing a beat, Carter followed. "Well, since I'll have you in my bed all the time now, I think it'll work out."

As they made their way out the back- purposefully stopping in the VIP section to draw attention to the fact they were leaving first- they nabbed the two bodyguards and filled them in. Sure enough, when the Benz pulled out, they noted a black sedan that had been across the street start to follow.

"Still think I'm being paranoid?" Brian asked as they got into the Skyline.

"I give you credit," Carter admitted, putting a hand on the other's thigh. "Didn't mean it to seem like I doubted you."

Brian sighed. "I know. You figured those greased palms would be enough. But like I said… Too much attention and none of that really matters."

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" he asked in exasperation.

"Nope."

The two settled into silence the rest of the way. Brian purposely drove like a normal human to not draw attention. Even so, he kept checking the rearview, making sure there were no tails. He took a few unnecessary side roads, and went around the block at one point when he thought he saw one. Carter hadn't realized just how much of his police training the man had retained.

They arrived at the houseboat without incident, but even so, he could tell Brian wanted to make it quick. "Let's just grab the important shit and get out of here."

Carter nodded, following Brian into his bedroom. He grabbed a couple duffle bags, starting to pull his clothes out of the closet. Looking around, Carter wasn't sure what he should take. Spotting the picture of his old team though, he reached over and grabbed it, pushing it over towards him.

Brian paused, looking at the object now under his face. "I think you'll want this," Carter mentioned.

He smiled warmly, taking it from him. "Thank you." He caught himself, pointing out towards the living area. "There's a couple more pictures in there. Could you grab 'em?"

Nodding, Carter went to try and locate them. It was easier said than done. Brian still hadn't done much about the mess in his place. Carter was suddenly thankful he had a maid, or else he would fear for his mansion next. He managed to find three pictures eventually, sitting on a stand.

Looking, he saw that one was a picture of Brian and his Skyline, all lit up in the dark, leaning on the front quarter panel like a proud papa. Another was of Brian leaning against the side of a bright orange Supra. _What was he thinking with that color? _he mused. He figured it must have been the car Brian had talked about having in LA.

The last picture was him with Tej's crew, standing in front of all their cars. Brian was grinning from ear to ear, standing in the middle with Tej. The way everyone seemed to gather to him… Carter remembered he had once said that Toretto was like gravity, but the same could be said of Brian.

He heard the scuffling of feet behind him. "Oh, good, you found 'em," Brian mentioned, coming through the door with both duffels in hand. "Can you throw 'em in one of the bags? Just gotta grab one more thing."

Carter did so, and then threw one of the bags over his shoulder. When he looked up, Brian was coming out holding a Glock. He checked that the magazine was full, then popped it in, chambering a round. Carter noticed a couple spare mags shoved in his pocket. "Didn't know you had a weapon."

"No reason not to keep my duty gun." He slipped it into a holster at his lower back, hiding it from view.

"That everything?" Carter inquired as Brian picked up the other bag.

Looking around, Brian thought for a moment before nodding. "Everything that's important at least."

"Alright." Carter stuck out his hand. "Let's go home then."

* * *

One night, Carter rolled over to cuddle closer to Brian, only to find no body beside him. He frowned, sitting up to look around. It didn't take long to locate his lover. Brian was standing out on the balcony, leaning against the rail. The moonlight bathed over him, reflecting on the skin left bare with only a pair of pajama pants on. He looked stunning, but Carter couldn't help being worried.

He walked out to join him, tilting his head to the side. "Bri? What're you doing?" Brian jumped, startled from his thoughts. "Sorry." Carter brushed his knuckles on his cheek lightly in apology.

Brian relaxed into the touch, sighing softly. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Carter shook his head. "That's not important. What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Clearly," he replied, the hint of sarcasm to his voice. He knew there was something serious on his mind though, and moved in close to wrap his arm around his waist. Leaning into him, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinkin' about last week."

Carter nodded, knowing instantly what he was referring to. That was when they had taken care of the guys who had attacked Brian, and also Orejuela. He had been shocked when Brian had agreed to be in the room during those encounters. He even assisted at a few points when someone needed held down or moved. Though he didn't actively participate in Carter's twisted games, the fact he had been there at all was enough to give Carter pause.

He'd wanted to pin Brian down and talk to him about it almost immediately. However, he bit down the urge, knowing his lover had his own pace at doing things. "I've been wondering when we were going to talk about it."

Looking over at him, Brian asked, "You've been waiting till I was ready all this time?" Carter nodded, receiving a soft smile in return. "Thank you."

"Why'd you do it?" Carter inquired when he fell silent after that. "You didn't have to be involved with any of that."

"I needed to be though," was the soft reply. He was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "When I agreed to work for you, I set those boundaries. When I agreed to share your bed… there's no room for boundaries anymore." He met Carter's gaze, a surety in his voice. "I need to be there for you, no matter what."

"Bri…" Carter sighed. "That doesn't mean you have to do something that makes you uncomfortable. I'd understand if-"

"That's the thing. I… I wasn't that uncomfortable with it." Carter was taken aback by that. "I mean I suppose with those two morons that tried to run me over, it was mainly my revenge instincts kicking in, but… Everything else. It was all about protecting you."

Carter didn't understand. He nestled his nose in the crook of his neck, kissing him gently. "That goes a bit beyond protecting."

Brian shook his head. "No, it doesn't." He wrapped an arm around Carter's back, pulling him in tight. "I saw enough on the force to know guys like Orejuela don't quit. The only way to keep you safe, was taking him out."

_Still. _Carter knew there had to be more to it. Something was eating at his lover. He could see the pain in those deep blue eyes he loved so much. "Tell me, Bri."

He looked at Carter then, clearly knowing what that request meant. Brian nodded. "Alright. Come on." He took Carter's hand, starting to head for the bedroom door.

"Where we going?"

"I'm gonna need a drink if we're going to do this."

* * *

Sitting on the couch with a Corona in hand, Brian sighed. Carter sat beside him, patient as could be. Brian couldn't believe he had waited all this time for him to say something. If it was one thing he'd learned about Carter, it was that he was anything _but _patient. When it came to him though, it seemed Carter held the patience of a Saint.

"When I was working as a patrol officer, I had this one partner. Davis. Great guy, an even greater cop. He didn't bulk taking on a rookie partner. Took me under his wing. Taught me a lot." Brian swirled his beer around a bit before giving into the temptation and taking a swig.

"One day, we're on patrol, and this call comes in for a robbery in progress at this private residence." Brian looked out into thin air, the images passing behind his eyes as if he could see it all happening again. "We had just gotten there when we saw two suspects fleeing. They went in opposite directions, so Davis bailed on foot, and I chased down the other one in the car."

He remembered clipping the kid with the corner of the bumper, sending him flying across the pavement. Brian leapt from the car, pinning him to the ground and handcuffing him. When he'd yanked the guy up, forcing him back to the cruiser, he heard gun shots.

"I'm putting this guy in the car, and I hear the shots." Another drink. "By the time I get over there, Davis and the other suspect are both lying on the ground. I've got…" His voice broke. "I've got him in my arms, and he's gone. Just, gone."

Brian closed his eyes, as though it would force away the images. The blood covering the ground, his voice echoing in his own head as he radioed for an ambulance, yelling at Davis to "hang in there" even though he knew it was already too late.

He felt Carter's hand on his thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued. "I'm looking over, and the punk's lying in a pool of his own blood. But he's alive." His eyes darkened. "I wanted to watch him bleed out. I _should _have. But I was the _good cop._" He spoke those words like it left a sour taste in his mouth.

He snorted. "I'm told my intervention saved his life." Brian took a long drink of his beer now, a grimace crossing his face. "So the guy that kills my partner is alive. In prison, but alive. And a good man is dead. Because I didn't let that piece of shit bleed out."

Brian growled, putting his face in his free hand. "I'm the one that had to go tell his widow. I'm the one that stood at the funeral listening to his kids crying. Not that asshole. What does he care? Sitting in prison with his life."

He drained the rest of his beer, a bitter look on his face. "How many times have I wished that I would have just let him die?" He met Carter's gaze. "I got tired of all the shit quickly after that. The same guys I'm locking up are just getting right back out onto the street. They just go and do the same shit all over again. What the fuck was I doing? Cause it sure as hell wasn't _protecting _anyone."

He laughed bitterly then, looking away. "I was so tired of all the shit. Almost called it all quits. But then Tanner came to me with that damn undercover assignment. Dangling the promise of a promotion to Detective in front of me. They knew that had always been my goal."

Setting the empty bottle on the coffee table, he laughed again. "So, here's me, naively thinking that if I can make Detective, I can actually change the shit that's happening. I was lying to myself. And I knew it. But it was the only thing making me stay."

He shrugged, shaking his head. "So, when I knew that Dom's team were the ones, I just… threw it all away. I wouldn't give them up. Not when they were the first people I could truly protect." He glanced over at the stand where his photos were sitting, looking over the one of the team. "I would have always been the guy who had fucked up, and I'd have been lucky to work a desk for the rest of my career. So leaving… it was all that was left to do."

Silence stretched between them for a long time. Finally, Carter reached out, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "And there you have it," Brian spoke. "The whole story." Reaching out, Carter brushed a thumb near his eye. It was the first he'd felt the moisture there.

"Bri." The gentle voice of his lover caused him to look up. His aqua eyes looked at him gently, filled with enough love that Brian thought he would burst just looking at them. "I'm here." He closed the distance, wrapping his arms around Brian's shoulders. He sank into the embrace gratefully.

Carter placed a kiss on his temple, and then whispered in his ear, "I'll never let you be alone again. I promise. You can always count on me." He placed a couple soft kisses along his jaw before adding, "I love you, Bri."

Brian stiffened, wondering if it were just his hypersensitive emotions playing tricks on his mind. "W-what?"

Carter pulled back, looking at the floor. "Sorry. If I crossed a line again, I-"

Not letting him finish, Brian pushed him down to the couch, eyes finding those aqua depths. He studied Carter's face, before saying, "You really meant that, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," he replied as though it were obvious. He reached up, placing a hand on his cheek.

Smiling softly at the touch, Brian leaned down to kiss him lightly. "I love you too, Carter," he whispered before leaning in to steal another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

At Brian's suggestion, the pair acted as though nothing were amiss, as though they didn't know Monica was undercover, or that there were feds watching their every movement. If they were to change their habits, avoid Pearl, and the like, it would have only served to tip them off. Brian wondered though how long they would be able to keep it up.

Despite Carter's reassurances, he couldn't help but worry they would figure out his identity. He was also frustrated that he hadn't been able to be close to Carter while in public, for fear they'd find out their true relationship. Even more so, he hated that he'd missed out on the last few races. That was the biggest thing pissing him off at the moment.

Carter had been worried about him going, and had flat out said he should stay away for a bit. Even then, he tried to tell Brian he wasn't going to be going alone again till the feds backed off. Not being able to go to a race did not settle well with the likes of Brian O'Connor.

It shouldn't have been a surprise then when Brian got up in the middle of a late-night business meeting at the mansion to head out. "Where you going?" Carter asked, brows furrowed.

"Tej called," he replied, as though that explained all. Which it did.

Carter excused himself, pulling Brian out into the hall so they could speak privately. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to races alone?"

"No, that's what _you _agreed. I only agreed to stay away from them for a couple nights." When Carter opened his mouth to retort, he cut him off. "Remember what I said about keeping things normal?"

"I doubt they know about your racing," he attempted, clearly trying to come up with excuses to keep him home. "They've been watching me."

"And anyone close to you," he replied flatly.

Carter sighed, looking back towards the living room. "Can't you wait till I can go with you?"

He blew out his lips. "Will it really make a difference?"

"It will make me feel better," Carter offered.

Brian sighed, biting his lip. He didn't particularly want to have this argument. Carter was being over-protective, and he called him on it too.

"It's only because I care," he pointed out.

"If I promise to be careful, will you just drop it?" Brian groaned.

Carter begrudgingly agreed. "Is it gonna be a late night?"

"No idea. I'll send you a text."

Nodding, he replied, "Fair enough." He leaned in, giving him a kiss. "Have fun."

Brian gave him a patented grin. "That's the general idea." He gave him a longer kiss, nipping his lower lip before pulling away. "Love you."

Carter smiled at him. "Love you too, Bri."

A few more kisses later and Brian was pulling away, laughing. "_Ok_, I really do have to go now." He gave his lover one last quick peck before heading out back to the garage to retrieve his Skyline. Brian had some serious racing to do to make up for his recent absence.

* * *

_How did I end up in this mess? _Brian sat looking at the table of the interrogation room, hands cuffed behind his back.

_The night had been going so well too. He'd just won his race, and was celebrating with Tej and Suki, when he happened to catch a glimpse of someone in the crowd. Monica. He stared at her with wide eyes, heart stopping as he realized he was being watched._

_As she turned and walked away, Brian had half a mind to pursue her, but that was when the sirens blared and the flashing lights came into view. "Shit!" Brian and everyone else immediately ran for their cars, starting a giant scramble to safety. Brian peeled away, thinking he had easily slipped them. _

_Unfortunately, not just one cruiser, but three, had suddenly appeared. They were right on him, following his every move. As he turned a corner, he spotted another cruiser on the side of the road, though rather than a set of spike strips, the officer was holding large object on his shoulder. The canon-like weapon fired, something slamming into the side of his Skyline._

_Brian swerved around the car, slipping around another corner. As he did though, all of his systems started to fail. The whole car blacked out on him in the middle of the turn. Loosing complete control, the Skyline slid to the left, smashing straight into a telephone pole with enough force to bend the frame around it._

_Groaning, Brian held his head- not because he'd hit it, but just to stop the world from spinning. He coughed at the smoke billowing from his engine. Moving to get out, he found it was already too late. The car was completely surrounded by law enforcement- federal agents from the looks of it. "Fuck," was all he could mutter._

A pair of agents walked into the interrogation room. "Agent Markham and Agent Dunn, US Customs." Markham stood across the table from him, dropping a file down on the table. "Why don't we cut to the chase? We know you're Brian O'Connor, formerly of the LAPD."

"You've got the wrong guy," he replied dryly.

"That so?"

"Yeah." A tap on the glass wall of the room caught his attention. Looking up he saw Agent Bilkins, the same agent from the FBI who had been working the LA case with him. He cursed inside, but tried to keep his expression carefully guarded.

Bilkins stepped in the room, motioning for Agent Dunn to take off the handcuffs. "Good to see you again O'Connor." Brian just narrowed his eyes at him. "Come with us."

Brian wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he sure wasn't expecting what he saw, and what they laid on him. He entered a nerve center, a pair of screens at the front holding a sight that made him hesitate. On one screen was a picture of Carter, accompanied by a very lengthy rap sheet. The other was displaying a "family tree" of sorts, showing all his known associates and how they were connected. There, by Carter, was a picture of him, a small label of "driver" underneath.

"What is this?" he asked, looking straight at Bilkins, already getting a bad feeling.

"Look," Markham started, "I don't want you here. This is all Bilkins' idea. If it were up to me, I'd sooner just send you back to LA and be done with it."

"Noted," Bilkins spoke, ending the man's protests. He turned towards Brian. "We know you're working for Verone. We need a person inside that can get us evidence."

"And what makes you think I can help you?"

"Well…" Bilkins picked up a file from his desk, handing it to him. Brian flipped it open to find it was about him. "Here's the list of charges you picked up in LA. Aiding and abetting, obstruction of justice, you know the rap sheet. We can make all of that go away. Give you back your life."

Brian looked up at him, a calm and cool look on his face, not saying a word.

"That _is _what Verone promised you, isn't it?" Bilkins guessed. "That's how he got you as a driver."

Slowly, Brian nodded. He had to be _very _careful in the way he handled this, what he said. Being a former cop had its advantages. He knew the pitfalls. If he kept his chilly nature at the forefront, maybe he'd be able to walk out of there.

"So? What do you say Brian?"

"You make _everything _go away?" When Bilkins confirmed this, he agreed. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Carter growled at Roberto and Enrique, "Go out and look for him!" They hurriedly left to do just that. He was seething and worried, an interesting combination for a man like Verone. The sun had been up for hours now, and Brian still wasn't home.

He looked at his cell phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The last communication with Brian had come hours ago in the form of a text, letting him know that there were multiple heats that night and that he'd probably be home late. He'd ignored the part about "don't wait up," which in hindsight was probably not a good thing considering how he wanted to pull his hair out.

Once again he tried calling, but it was sent straight to voicemail. Carter growled, snapping the phone shut. "Where are you?" he asked the thin air. He had been calling for hours now, even attempting to call the garage without any luck. No one was picking up their phones.

Without any other leads, he decided to call the shop once again. Finally, someone answered. "Tej's Garage."

"Suki? It's Verone." He tried not to sound anxious. "Is Brian there?"

"No." She seemed confused. "I haven't seen him since last night. Tej!" She pulled the phone away, calling to the other man. "Have you seen Brian?!" There was a short pause before she returned to the phone. "Nope, no one's seen him."

"What time did he leave the race last night?"

She hmph'd, replying, "Same time as everyone else. When we had to scramble from the cops."

"Cops?" Carter's gut clenched. "What happened?"

"Nothing big. Just some cops tryin' to crash the party. We all took off in different directions. It's weird he hasn't turned up though." Suki sounded worried then too. "Brian wouldn't get pinched. He's too good a driver." The tone of her voice said she was trying to convince herself as much as Carter.

"If you hear anything, you call me, alright?" he said, trying to hide his own worry.

"Will do."

Carter hung up, wiping both his hands down his face. A raid by the cops? That seemed like too much of a coincidence. But if Brian was sitting in jail, he still would have called. Perhaps he was lying low, waiting on a good chance to get ahold of him. All the thoughts running through his head were making him more frustrated by the moment.

He picked up the phone and called Brian's cell again.

* * *

"So what is it that you drive?" Markham inquired.

"Just Verone."

"A driver like you, and he doesn't have you driving product or money?" Bilkins mused.

"Nope. Said I'm more useful as a bodyguard and driving him. I can keep away from the cops." Brian looked at Markham, a sneer crossing his face. "When they're not cheating by shooting pulse contraptions at me to shut down my car."

Markham just smirked right back. Bilkins decided it was best for him to continue questioning Brian himself. "So you know where he's at all the time."

"Nope. He calls, I come. He tells me where to drive. I never know anything ahead of time." An outright lie, but he delivered it flawlessly.

"Might have to get trackers on the cars then," Markham muttered.

"Won't work. They sweep for that kind of thing all the time." That one was only a half lie. Roberto and Enrique often swept the vehicles, compound, and club VIP and back room areas for any bugs, trackers, and other such devices. It wasn't a regular occurrence though- or at least hadn't been before they grabbed the feds' attention.

"What can you tell us about his operation?" Bilkins asked.

Brian made a show of looking at the two screens, reading over the things they had. If he were being honest, he was surprised at just how much they knew. As it was though, he played it off. "Not nearly as much as you do apparently."

Bilkins sighed. "Well, we're going to need that information. You won't be alone. We need you to get someone else on the inside, close to Verone."

"You mean the UC you've already planted at Pearl?"

Markham scowled. "How the hell-?"

"I've got eyes."

Markham wasn't too happy, but Bilkins was laughing. "May as well have her come in then." Sure enough, Monica walked in, coming to stand next to Markham. "Brian O'Connor, Monica Fuentes."

"How am I supposed to get her in with Verone?"

"We're arranging for his main logistics handler to be… tied up for a while. Monica's good at that work, so she'll be able to handle the role once she's in place. She'll be able to feed us information on Verone's whereabouts, shipment information. And with you in close to him, we'll be able to gather everything we need in order to make a bust."

Markham growled in annoyance, "They've had no issue getting drugs in, but recently they've been having problems getting the money _out. _We've never been able to put this asshole and his money together. That's what we need. Nothing less will do. You two inform us when we can expect an occasion like that to happen, and we can nail him."

Brian shook his head. "Verone isn't exactly trusting. I can't guarantee I can get her in with him."

"Well you better try," Markham replied with a scowl. "Otherwise, kiss the deal good-bye."

Bilkins motioned for the other agent to settle, looking at Brian. "Does he know Monica's an agent?" When Brian shook his head, he asked, "Why not?"

"One, because I've been trying to lay low. Outing a UC doesn't exactly keep me below the radar. Two, I don't need a cop's blood on my hands."

Bilkins stared at him a good while before nodding, seeming to accept that explanation. "In that case, just try your best with Monica. If you can't get her in within the next few days, we'll just have to see about other ways to plant her. We need her in there."

Brian didn't reply, just looked back at the screens thoughtfully. When Markham opened his mouth again, he had to suppress a groan. This was going to be a long morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Carter paced around the living room, occasionally looking up outside towards the pool and back drive. He heard the front door open and close, a voice calling out his name. _Brian! _He instantly started moving for the hall. "Where the hell have you…!?" He drifted off, coming around the corner to see his lover's face.

Brian was a mess. He was clearly exhausted and upset. Seeing him that way, Carter couldn't stay mad at him. Stamping down his anger, he quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping the other man into a crushing embrace. "Bri, where have you been? I've been so worried about you." He kissed his temple, but didn't let him go.

His lover didn't seem to mind, sinking into him gratefully. "The feds… they found me."

Carter stiffened. "What happened?"

Brian started to tell him about all that had happened, starting with the previous night and leading into that morning, as Carter led him into the living room. Everything from his Skyline being totaled, to the deal they made him, to all the things they had talked about… It all slipped from his mouth like a flood.

By the time he was done speaking, Carter felt like he had been punched in the gut. His head was spinning a mile a minute at all the new information. Instantly, his brain was trying to configure all the ways he could turn this around, and how they could cut ties to Miami and run.

Catching himself though, he looked at Brian, sitting there like a wreck. "Bri," he spoke softly, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry I pulled you into this."

"Carter, don't-" he started in exasperation.

"I'm gonna get us out of this. Promise." He kissed the other man on the forehead, pulling him in close. Brian rested his head against his shoulder, tucking his nose under Carter's jaw. "For now though. I think we both need some rest. And you need a little extra TLC."

Brian couldn't argue that one. "Considering it feels like I've been run over by a truck? Yeah." He growled, clearly remembering something. "Those fuckers are gonna pay for wrecking my Skyline."

Carter held back the chuckle, picturing his lover's wrath brought down on them. But he couldn't laugh. Brian would only be upset with him if he did. Instead he pulled the other man in close, lying down onto the couch.

They were both on their sides, snuggled together chest to chest. Carter had an arm wrapped around Brian's waist so he wouldn't fall backwards off the couch. "I'm glad you're safe." He brushed the hair off his face, looking into his tired blue eyes. "I thought I would go insane, thinking something had happened to you."

Brian replied by snuggling in closer, an arm hooking around his waist deftly. "Sorry for worrying you." He was already fading though, barely able to hang onto consciousness in such a position. He snuggled his nose under Carter's chin, mumbling something that sounded like "I love you" before completely passing out in exhaustion.

"Love you, Bri," Carter spoke softly, even though he couldn't hear. He pulled the blonde even tighter to him, so relieved to have him back safe and sound.

* * *

The plan was a simple one. Let Monica in like the feds wanted, but keep her in relative darkness. It would be easy to write it off as Verone not yet trusting a stranger in his organization- a very believable explanation. At the same time, Carter would give him things to feed the feds- little things that wouldn't be really any good to their case, but enough to keep them from suspecting Brian.

With that in mind, Carter was working with Roberto, Enrique, and a few other very close associates to set up a big final run. They had already cleared the stolen product from Orejuela the week before, but they arranged for the shipment coming in to be doubled. The haul of cash that would leave them would be massive, even after paying the cartels.

Getting that out of the country was going to be the issue. Carter planned to use the money from the Orejuela shipment to pay off the cartel at delivery. Then they wouldn't have to worry about owing them should the worst happen and they had to cut tail and run for it. That just left their profits to get out. For that, Carter had a plan.

It wasn't unusual for Verone to use street racers to deliver product and money, especially if they were in bulk. He needed people that wouldn't stop for anything, and could avoid law enforcement pursuit. For a haul like this though, they'd need to be damn good.

That's where Brian came in, and- unfortunately- Monica. As the new logistics liaison, it was really _her_ job to gather potential recruits. Not knowing a racer from a wannabe though, it was best that Brian hovered behind her telling her who to talk to.

It was the night they were supposed to go to their first street race to check out some drivers that they ended up in the office the feds were using as their operation hub. "So, Verone wants drivers," Bilkins mused. "That could be a great in. We could get them to-"

"Not gonna work," Brian cut him off. "Any racer worth a damn is allergic to people with badges."

"Brian is supposed to go with whoever ends up getting the spots though," Monica offered. "He can make sure he leads them straight where we want them."

He nodded slowly. It had been hell trying to convince Carter to let him drive for the final run he was planning. Though, once Brian had pointed out he was the absolute best he could get, his lover had had no real choice but to relent.

"How many cars does he need?" Bilkins inquired. Both of them only shrugged.

"He just said to get the drivers," Brian replied, which was true. Carter hadn't told him much of anything about his "big escape plan," but then, Brian figured that was because he was still working things out himself.

"Alright. Keep us posted."

"Will do," Monica replied, both of them leaving.

They had one of Verone's Ferraris that night, seeing as how Brian's Skyline was now sitting in the scrapyard. He was still sore about it, and pouted any chance he got, whether to Carter or Tej's crew. The past few days he'd been thinking hard about what his new project would be, occasionally rattling off ideas to Carter- who usually looked at him like he'd grown another head.

Getting to the race, Monica pointed out that they had company. Off to the side, attempting to stay out of sight in the shadows, were Roberto and Enrique. "Looks like Verone has them following us," she mentioned.

"Well, he doesn't exactly trust us," was Brian's dry reply. "You're brand new, I'm an ex-cop, and the feds are sniffing around."

"Think he suspects us?"

Brian shrugged, mentally rolling his eyes at her. "Doubtful." He gave her a twisted grin, saying, "We'd be dead already," before walking away to look over some cars.

* * *

Carter was walking towards his office, pausing when he heard some hushed whispers. It was a mixture of English and Spanish, so he knew it was his pair of bodyguards. Their voices were too low to make out exactly what they were saying, but by their tone, it wasn't good.

He walked around the corner, making his presence known. Both of them jumped when he asked, "What's going on?" When they looked at each other worriedly, Carter growled in annoyance. "What is it?!"

"Umm," Roberto began when his longtime friend nudged his shoulder. "That girl from Tej's garage just called. She wanted to talk to you, but you were busy so…"

"And what did she have to say?" Carter asked with narrowed eyes, wondering just what Suki would want to speak with him about.

"Well… It's Brian." With Carter's ever-intensifying glare, the rest rushed out like a flood. "She said Brian was at the garage packing up all his things, and that it looked like he was getting ready to take off somewhere."

Carter didn't even wait until the full sentence was done. He was taking off out the back towards the garage, not even bothering to answer his bodyguards' inquiries of what he wanted them to do. He wasn't accustomed to driving anymore, but that didn't stop him from gunning the Ferrari Spider in a mad dash for the garage.

_What the hell is he thinking?! _ Carter blew through a few red lights, ignoring the fact he almost t-boned another car. His mind wasn't really in a position to care about anything other than getting to the garage before his lover could carry out whatever it was he was planning.

The tires squealed as he pulled into the garage lot, noting the doors were closed- which was unusual. Carter got out, barging into the man door like a hurricane, looking around the shop. Brian wasn't hard to spot. He stood there like a deer in the head lights, a box of tools in hand, standing at the open trunk of Carter's other Ferrari.

"Carter what are you-?"

"I'm pretty sure I should be the one asking that!" he growled, advancing on Brian. The blonde dropped the tool box, which popped open and scattered things across the floor. He backed away, ending up against the large standing tool chest, which Carter proceeded to pin him to.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Brian instantly went from startled to cold as ice. Carter felt a chill go down his spine. His gut clenched, pained that he was shutting him out like this. That look was for other people, not for Carter. "What's it matter to you?"

The blonde shoved him, only causing Carter to push right back, this time slamming him into the metal chest. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" he growled. "You're trying to skip town, and you don't think I'd want to know!?"

"Not like you care about me anymore, so why should you?"

Carter's mouth fell open and he let the other man go, taking a few steps back. "Where would you get something like that?" he managed, voice lowered an octave.

"It's been pretty obvious," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest, still ice cold. "Ever since the feds picked me up, you've kept me at arm's length."

"That's not true."

"Really?" Brian scowled. "You don't tell me a damn thing 'bout what it is you're plannin' with this run. Hell, you didn't even want me to be a part of it at all. You have Roberto and Enrique following my every move like at any time I might go run back to the feds to rat you out."

Carter went to speak, but the next statement left him floored. "You don't trust me anymore, do you?"

"Bri…"

Apparently, his lover wasn't having any of it. "Just forget it." He went to continue gathering his tools that he had brought with him from LA, but Carter grabbed his bicep, not roughly like before, but with enough pressure behind it to make him stop.

"Brian." His tone was serious, an order behind it. "No one said _anything _about not trusting you. Whatever it is that you seem to have gotten into your head is nothing but bullshit."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Yeah." He let Brian go, hoping he wouldn't try and make a break for it. When it appeared as though he was going to listen to reason, he continued. "I haven't told you any more about this run because I don't have any more figured out yet, not because I don't want you involved. And what's more, those two idiots have been tailing Monica, not you."

When Brian defied that fact with a raised brow, Carter sighed. "They may have been told to watch out for you when you were around." Carter grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away, quickly adding, "But it's not because of some stupid notion that I don't trust you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate me keeping you on a short leash, and I worry about you when I'm not around. After everything that's happened… I just want you safe."

Carter sighed, releasing him again. "Of course I trust you, Bri. Why wouldn't I? When the feds nabbed you, you didn't have to tell me a damn thing about what happened. But what do you do? The first place you come is right back to me, to tell me everything." He looked at his lover in disbelief. "And you don't think I _trust _you?"

He held his head, feeling the impending headache. "Damnit, Bri. I _love_ you. What the hell else do you want me to say?"

Brian stayed silent for a bit, chewing over what Carter told him. Finally he nodded, slamming the trunk down. "Get in." He motioned to the Ferrari in the garage. Carter wasn't sure what the other man had in mind, but he slipped into the passenger seat all the same.

Once the garage door opened, Brian gunned it. He made a few turns before seemingly satisfied, stopping at a red light. "You still trust me…" Brian mentioned. It wasn't a question, but Carter nodded all the same. Looking over at him, he said, "Well, let's just see about that."

Brian floored it as the light changed, eyes never leaving Carter. The man knew this game, and stared evenly back at him. Brian shifted, pushing the car even faster, but Carter outright refused to look away. He had trusted his lover with his life thus far, and that hadn't changed.

When the brakes were slammed, Carter's arm flew out to stop himself from hitting the dash. Otherwise he didn't move. Brian was looking at him evenly, but then he frowned, looking away. Carter wasn't sure what had just happened. The blonde turned onto the next side street, pulling the car around behind an abandoned building, putting it into park.

Carter opened his mouth to say something, but as he looked over at his lover, he could see the frown had deepened and he was biting his lip. "You still trust me," he admitted softly, as though he couldn't believe it.

He reached out, grasping his shoulder. "Never doubted you, Brian."

That seemed to hit a button, and the man shrunk in on himself, completely breaking down. It caught Carter off guard, never seeing him this upset before. He leaned over, doing his best to hug Brian, who held onto him for dear life. "I'm sorry," he managed between tremors, putting his tear stained face in his neck.

"Shh, it's alright, Bri," Carter soothed, petting his head. "I'm here." He didn't particularly understand how Brian got such a notion into his head, or why he would choose to try and leave without confronting him first. However, what was done was done, and he'd be there to help Brian pick up the pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

Brian had felt like such an idiot. It was hard to explain his constant paranoia to Carter, but he had owed the man an explanation for trying to bail. To his surprise, not only did his lover understand his rambling, he had even provided some insight. _"You're used to running every time something goes wrong," _Carter had said. _"But you don't have to run anymore, Bri. We'll get through whatever happens… together."_

He was unsure what exactly he had done in his lifetime to deserve such a commitment, but there it was. Carter had blown the doors off of any boundaries Brian had thought they had left between them. A steady bed partner had suddenly turned into a committed relationship with a few simple words. He couldn't say that he'd have it any other way, which both scared and comforted him at the same time.

So, when their precious time alone at the mansion was spent wrapped in each other's arms, be it in the pool, down on the beach, or snuggled on the couch, Brian didn't even blink. There was nothing he was enjoying more than being with Carter, and it was finally apparent that what they had could work. He wouldn't doubt his lover again, not when he had given him so much without expecting anything more in return.

One afternoon, when they were supposed to be able to grab some quality time together, Brian's cellphone rang. "Hey, where are you?" he asked, seeing it was Carter calling.

"Sorry, I got held up. I ended up getting a call from one of my associates, and they want to meet up, so it looks like I won't make it home for a few more hours."

Frowning, Brian asked, "Do you want me to come meet you?" He knew Carter had to be vague on the phone in case of any taps, so he couldn't ask if it had to do with their escape plan. After Brian's outburst, Carter had made sure to include him in as much of the planning as possible, even when it wasn't anything solid.

"No, actually, Tej called me. He said something about trying to get ahold of you but you weren't answering."

"I didn't hear anyone call."

"Well, whatever the case, he wanted you to come down to the garage. I guess he needed help with something."

"What did Suki do to her car this time?" he asked in amusement.

Carter chuckled. "Dunno. But, I guess you should head over there to see what he needs. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Alright." Brian hesitated, wanting to end the conversation with something, but fearing what trouble it would bring if the feds were listening in. "Carter, I…"

"I know." He could practically hear Carter smiling through the phone. "Me too. See you soon."

* * *

Carter grinned from ear to ear as Brian walked through the open garage doors. He had started to greet Tej when his eyes had fallen right on the reason he was there. A brand new, custom built, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 7.

"Holy shit, dude," Brian gushed. "Whose ride is this?"

Stepping out of hiding, Carter spoke up. "She's all yours, Bri."

The blonde's head snapped up to him, shocked to see him there, and even moreso with what he said. "What?"

Chuckling, he stepped up beside his partner, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's yours." By then, the others in the crew who had been hanging around various places in the garage had wandered over. "Everyone helped build her."

Brian looked around at all of them in disbelief. "You guys did this… for me?"

Tej grinned, putting an arm around Suki's shoulders. "It was all your man's idea. He wanted to get you something to replace the Skyline."

Looking back at Carter, Brian was floored beyond belief. He grabbed ahold of Carter, hugging him closely. "Thank you so much."

Carter pulled away enough to give him a kiss. "You deserve it." Brian's sea blue eyes lit up, giving him all the thanks he needed. "Take a look at it," he urged.

His lover wasted no time, turning to give it a proper looking over. The model of car and overall design had really been the only things Carter had been a part of personally- though he had relied on Tej and Suki heavily. Everything that was under the hood was all on the garage crew, and he told Brian as much.

"You actually helped pick out the design?" he mused.

"Yeah, I _did _retain some of those ramblings of yours about what your next car project would be."

Brian gave him a big grin, going back to looking at the car even more lovingly than before, knowing his partner had had such a big hand in the way it looked. The body was painted a beautiful royal blue with silver fleck in it. The hood was carbon fiber, as was the streamline spoiler. Along the sides were silver, almost tribal looking, graphics that swept along at a flattering angle.

He stopped at the front, looking at the small section of the body between the grill and the hood. Brian tilted his head, gazing at the white lettering questioningly. _Amor a primera vista. _His Spanish wasn't exactly good, despite growing up in Barstow, and living in Miami for so long. If it didn't involve ordering beer or food, he wasn't too sure on it.

He looked up at Carter, waiting for an explanation. "_Amor a primera vista,_" he spoke, a small smile spreading across his face. "Love at first sight."

The brilliant smile that lit up Brian's face told Carter he'd picked the right thing. He had wanted to add something personal to the build, even in just a little way. So when he came up with the idea of putting some kind of phrase on the car, it had only been the first hurdle. Trying to find the right thing to say, that had taken much more time- and hair pulling- to figure out.

Brian wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Have I told you thank you yet?"

Carter smirked. "You can keep going if you want." Brian leaned in for another kiss before he told him to keep looking.

The blonde stuck his head inside, grinning at the all black interior with hand stitched, royal blue thread on the upholstery. Carter called him, tossing the keys to him when he looked up. Brian grinned, settling into the driver seat, sighing at how it fit him like a glove. "Comfortable seats," Carter mused, receiving a chuckle in response.

When he turned the ignition over and the engine roared to life, Carter swore Brian was going to melt right into his seat. He hurriedly popped the hood, going to look underneath it. At that point, all the crew gathered around, talking in excitement.

The whole conversation was going right over Carter's head. Not that it mattered. The only thing he cared about was that smile on his lover's face.

* * *

To say he was riding higher than he probably had at any race would have been putting it mildly. Brian was so thrilled at his gift, and the fact that Carter had done all this for him just made it all the more special. Once he'd realized he'd been ignoring his lover, talking about all the mechanical magic the crew had pulled off, he told them it was time for a test drive.

"You're coming, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Right behind you, Bri." When Carter slipped into the passenger seat, he sighed happily at the upgrade from the Skyline. His brows creased though when he spotted something hanging on the rearview mirror. "What's this?" Brian leaned over to look at it as well.

Tej stuck his head through the driver side window, smiling. "That was a little something we added as a surprise. Hope you don't mind." Hanging there was a stitched patch that matched the colors of the car, reading _Snowman & Diablo_. "Every good racer- and their crew- need a street name."

"Guess that means we've got to get you racing… _Diablo_," Brian teased, sticking out his tongue a bit and biting it.

"Very funny, _Snowman_." Carter attempted to sound stern, but his partner's smile was contagious. He ruffled the blonde's hair. "Come on. Let's see what this thing can do." He didn't have to tell him twice.

Brian burned rubber out of the parking lot, racing through the back streets. He was pretty sure that he never stopped smiling, and he laughed every time he took a really solid corner. Looking over, he was glad to see that Carter seemed to be enjoying it as well.

"How in the hell did you pull this off without me knowing?"

Carter chuckled. "It wasn't easy. Tej was a big help. I had him shopping for an Evo the day after your crash."

Brian looked at him in disbelief. "You were plannin' this this whole time?" When Carter nodded, he asked, "How did you know what to get?"

"I asked Tej and Suki what they thought you would like. Apparently, 'the only other car you could possibly want more than a Skyline' was the new Evo. So…"

"And the design? You came up with it?"

"The general idea. Suki's the one that sketched it out." Carter was looking away, almost shyly, which Brian found endearing. "I told them I wanted to have it blue and silver like your Skyline, but I didn't want to copy it. So I suggested reversing the colors. When they showed me this blue, it was just perfect. Blue and silver look good on you."

Brian laughed heartily. "And the front?"

Carter licked his lips. "Just a little something… special." He reached over, laying his hand on top of Brian's hand that was shifting gears.

"That a confession?" Brian mused. "Love at first sight?"

"Something like that." Carter was smiling slyly.

Brian twisted his hand around so he could hold onto Carter's. "Yeah? Well… 'somethin' like that' goes for me too." They both grinned, and Carter squeezed his hand.

The pair ended up down by the pier around sunset, and decided to stop at Poseidon for a quick celebratory drink. Coronas in hand, they went down to the beach, standing at the edge of the surf. Brian was still grinning, looking out into the ocean as he reached over to take Carter's hand.

"Happy?" he asked, nuzzling Brian's jaw a bit.

"Very." He leaned into Carter's touch, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Have I said 'thank you' too many times?"

Carter chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't have to keep saying it, Bri. I know. Besides," he pulled away to look in his eyes, "I did it to make you happy. Not for the thanks."

"Still." Brian leaned in, nipping at his jaw, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck. "Well I know something that will make a great thank you _and _make us _both _happy." His voice had dropped an octave, and Carter recognized the lust instantly. "What do you say we head back home and give the car a proper christening?"

* * *

Walking into the living room the next day, he found his lover lying on the couch. "I expected you'd be out with your new car," Carter mused, drawing his attention.

Brian smirked. "I was. But I knew your meeting would be finishing soon, so I came back in."

"Oh?" Carter raised a brow, a glint in his eye as he moved closer. "Any particular reason?"

Teasing right back, Brian reached up, grabbing his shirt and tugging a bit. "Maybe I want round two."

Carter sat down on the edge of the couch, right by his hip, placing a hand by his head to steady himself. "I figured our fun last night would've had you satisfied for a while." He kissed him gently before adding, "Not that I'm complaining."

They had had one hell of a wild night in the garage. Carter almost wanted to start buying up all of Brian's dream cars, just so they could do it again. Remembering how Brian had pinned his back to the door, kissing him passionately, or how he'd laid his blonde lover down on the carbon fiber hood, biting at exposed flesh… It set Carter's heart beating faster.

He kissed Brian with the same passion he had the previous night, setting a fire in them both. When they came up for air, he noticed his lover had already undone the buttons on his shirt. "Sneaky," he chided, stealing another kiss.

Remembering the events of the meeting he'd been in though, he laid a hand on Brian's chest to wait. "Before I forget…" he explained. "I want us to go to the race this weekend."

"But I haven't really gotten to test the Evo yet."

"I know. But." Carter bit his lip, knowing he probably wouldn't be happy to hear it. "This may be the last race you get to have in Miami." As he thought, Brian frowned. "Product's arriving, and most likely next week is when I'll be calling all those drivers you found in." Seeing the distress on his partner's face he whispered, "Sorry, Bri."

Brian reached up, holding his cheek. "I'm not mad at you. Just the situation." He looked off out the glass doors that allowed him to see out to the ocean. "I just don't want to leave. This has become home."

"I know. Hopefully we can return. After things settle down." Petting Brian's hair he continued, "But until then, we'll make a new home together." He smiled softly as his lover turned back to meet his gaze again. "Besides, there's plenty of racing in Buenos Aires for you to enjoy."

Brian grinned. "I'll hold you to that you know."

"I know." He pressed a light kiss to Brian's lips.

"For now, can you do me a favor though?" Carter nodded, and Brian asked, "Would you lay with me, and just forget the world?"

Carter smiled. "For as long as you want."

* * *

**A/N: If you'd like to see the edited photo I have of Brian's new Evo, hit up my profile and go to my DeviantArt page linked there. There's also a couple manips of Brian and Carter I have there.**


	18. Chapter 18

Brian was wrapped up in Carter's arms, sighing in contentment. He enjoyed these moments- the quiet time, just appreciating each other's company. They kissed and petted, curling up around each other until you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. When Carter started whispering into his ear, he decided just cuddling wasn't going to cut it anymore.

The earlier passion they had shared started to flare up as heat within his gut, threatening to explode. He reached into Carter's still open shirt, running his hands down his side, then over his abs. The other man rumbled lowly, bending his head to bite at Brian's neck.

As he did so, Carter shifted their position, coming up to straddle his waist. Brian rolled his hips, drawing a moan from Carter. He growled, pinning Brian's wrists to the couch. Not that it did anything to stop the blonde from doing the same motion again.

Letting him go, Carter slipped his hands under the thin tee, scratching the skin there lightly with his nails. It was Brian's turn to groan, his hands finding purchase on Carter's back, tracing his own pattern on his flesh. His nails dug into Carter as the man lifted his shirt to place soft kisses on his stomach.

"We have too many clothes on for this," Brian managed in a husky voice. Carter hummed in agreement, sitting up. The blonde grabbed the top of Carter's shirt, yanking down roughly. He paused, appreciating the view he was getting. His lover had a great body, and damn anyone who said otherwise.

When Carter ground down into him, Brian's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, Brian finished removing the shirt, tossing it off to the side. Carter's hands slipped under the cotton tee again, leaving a trail of kisses as skin was exposed. Slipping it off over his head, it joined Carter's shirt on the ground.

The kisses were becoming sloppy, needier. Nips turned into bites. Tongues battled for dominance. As things grew more heated, Brian's fingers slipped into Carter's waistband. As his partner sat back up, allowing him access to unbutton them, Brian licked his lips.

A startled gasp drew their attention. Looking up, they found Monica standing there, eyes wide in shock. She blushed, turning her face to the side and putting her hand up by her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she managed to mumble.

Now, Brian was known to be a cool character, but the amount of calm Carter was displaying was startling. "Did you need something?" he asked.

"Umm, I was… just coming to… give you a report." She fidgeted uncomfortably.

Carter leaned into the blonde, sighing softly so only he heard. "Sorry, Bri." Begrudgingly he got up, retrieving his shirt and slipping it on. "I'll meet you by the pool," he mentioned to Monica, starting to button his shirt as he headed for the back doors.

"Yes, Sir," she managed, getting ahold of herself. Her eyes rounded on Brian once Carter was gone. "What was that?!" she hissed softly.

Brian sighed, swinging his legs off the side and snatching his shirt. "I know what I'm doing, alright?" He walked over to her, knowing he needed to head this off before she ran back to blab to Markham.

"Brian…"

"Look, Verone's been dogging me since day one. He was pretty clear that he wanted me as more than just a driver, but I just blew it off. But now…" Brian sighed for dramatic effect, stretching and running a hand through his hair. He noticed the way Monica's eyes traveled his form and repressed a smirk.

"I just gave in for the sake of the op, ok?" he blurted, playing up the distress.

Monica shook her head, frowning in concern. "You know that UC's aren't supposed to use sexual tactics."

"Yeah, well I didn't have much choice in this, did I? If it gets me the information so that the feds will finally leave me alone, then I'll do it." He made a show of putting on his shirt, eyes locking on her. "Besides, if it wasn't me… then it might've been you."

Looking at the floor, Monica didn't know how to respond to that. After a moment of silence she finally managed to say, "You know I should tell Markham and Bilkins about this." She looked up at him with big brown eyes. "But, I think it would be better if I just ignored it." Stepping into his personal space, she laid a hand on his chest, giving him the eye. "Just be careful, Brian."

He nodded, watching as she turned to join Carter outside. Once she'd left, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "There's a sucker born every minute." Brian was thankful he hadn't lost his charm.

* * *

The night was as perfect as it could be. Brian was still flying high from his race. Everyone had loved his brand new toy, and to no one's surprise, he had won. Carter could see the moment was bitter sweet for his lover, surrounded by everyone, cheering and laughing.

Rather than going to a club though, Carter had told him to drive back home. "I want you to myself tonight," he'd said simply, trying to play it down. By the way Brian kept looking at him though, he suspected there was something more to it than that. Granted, Carter's appearance may have had a hand in those glances too.

Brian had been shocked when Carter had come downstairs in a pair of jeans- just regular jeans- and a simple black tee that hugged his body. If it was going to be his partner's last hurrah in Miami's racing scene, Carter wanted to make it the best night it could be. A night that Brian would never forget, and could savior the memories of.

With the Evo safely stored in the garage, Carter took Brian's hand, leading him off towards the beach. It was the ideal night for a walk. The sky was clear, allowing the full moon to reflect off the sea. A breeze rustled their clothes, the water lapping right near their feet.

Looking over at Brian, he could see him practically glowing in the light, feeling the warmth of adrenaline still in him. Carter's heart skipped a beat, remembering how he looked almost the same way the night they first met at Hellfire.

Stopping, he pulled Brian in, kissing him full on the lips. Brian leaned into him, returning the kiss. His tongue flicked out, licking his lower lip, asking for entrance. Carter wasn't going to resist, pulling him even closer as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Bri," Carter huskily spoke, "I want to tell you something."

The blonde sucked in his swollen lower lip, biting down on it a moment in a nervous gesture. "What about?"

He cleared his throat, trying to loosen the graveled tone to his voice. He kept the other man wrapped in his arms, looking into his eyes, his pupils blown out in desire. "You're the only person who's looked past all of the crap to find out who I am," he admitted. "So, I'm telling you this, not as the guy that everyone else sees, but the guy _you _see. No riches, no renown… just a man."

Brian tilted his head, clearly wondering where he was going with this.

"I'm not looking for someone perfect. Hell," he huffed, "I'm certainly no saint." He reached out, brushing his knuckles on Brian's cheek lovingly, smiling slightly at him. "I don't want some pretty bird in a gilded cage. The only thing I want is for you to love me, if you can. And I just ask that you take me as I am."

Brian laid his hand over top Carter's, smiling back. "I've always accepted who you are, Carter. That won't change."

Carter smiled, taking hold of Brian and pulling him down to sit beside him in the sand. He wasn't done with what he had to say just yet. "I've let you into my life more than anyone I've ever known. I trust you completely, with my life, my heart, everything. I need you with me, Bri." He took his hand pointedly, giving it a squeeze.

"I need your strength to help me fight. I need you there reminding me about all the good things left for me- for us. You've shown me how much more there is to life than all the struggles and the material things." He rubbed his thumb over Brian's knuckles absently.

"Don't take me because you feel indebted to me. Don't take me because you worry about my reaction." Carter looked over, meeting his gaze. "Just take me if the man you see is one you'd stand beside."

Brian's questioning look was answered when Carter shifted; rolling so he was kneeling on both knees in the sand next to him. "I'm offering an open heart. I'm asking for your hand. And I only ask you take me…" Carter had pulled the small box from his pocket, holding it out to Brian. "Take me as I am."

* * *

His heart was pounding so hard, he could hear it in his ears. It was taking most of his brain power to remind his body to breath. Brian reached out a hand, taking hold of the small box. His eyes finally left Carter's, his hand shaking as he went to open it.

Inside the small silk-lined box was a ring. It was a simple band of titanium with two grooves cut into it that were colored royal blue. Brian's eyes flicked back to Carter's. The man was still kneeling next to him, trying to appear calm, though he was failing.

"Are you…" Brian's voice cracked, and he had to swallow to get it back. "Are you asking what I think you are?"

One corner of his mouth turned up, steady gaze never wavering. "I want you to be mine, Bri." He reached out, grabbing his chin. "So, yes, I'm asking you to marry me," he answered bluntly.

There was a moment's hesitation, and then Brian grinned from ear to ear. Without warning, he launched himself at Carter, both of them ending up in a tangle of limbs on the sand. His lips managed to find the other's.

They probably looked a sight, rolling about on the ground, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. But Brian didn't care. All that mattered was him and Carter. This moment. This feeling filling every corner of his body.

Brian pulled away, breathing heavily. Under him, Carter was doing the same. Their eyes locked, filled with desire. When he managed to steady himself, Brian answered, "Yes."

"Yes?"

Brian grinned. "Yeah, Carter." He ran his hand into the brunette curls. "You've always accepted everything about me, and you love me despite that. Neither of us is perfect, and that's fine, cause I love you just as you are." He leaned down, kissing him softly. "So, yeah, I'll marry you."

Carter grinned into the kiss. He looked around, spotting the box in the sand. Twisting underneath Brian, he snatched the box, pulling the ring out. Brian offered his hand, and Carter slipped it on. The blonde grinned down at it, noting how perfectly he'd chosen.

"Silver and blue, huh?"

"Told you those colors are perfect for you." Carter took his hand, kissing his palm.

"Y'know. That means we'll have to go out and get you a ring too," Brian mused, tracing the skin on Carter's ring finger."

He grinned up at his lover. "I'd like that."

Brian plopped down next to Carter, pulling him in close. "How did you manage to do this without me knowing?"

Smirking, Carter replied, "Well I'd been thinking about it for a while. Probably since around the time the feds found you?" Brian was stunned, and it must have shown on his face because Carter chuckled. "When you were tinkering with the Evo at Tej's garage, that's when I picked it up."

Brian shook his head. "Sometimes you amaze me."

He snorted in mock hurt. "Only sometimes?"

The impish grin on Brian's face answered for him though. Leaning in he kissed his lover- no, his _fiancé_- softly.

Carter cupped his cheek. "You're so beautiful, Bri."

"Flattery will get you anywhere, Carter."

"I know." Carter received a playful shove for his comment.

Brian stood, offering him a hand up. "I think we should go celebrate properly."

Carter returned the seductive grin. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**A/N: The proposal was based on the song "As I Am" by Heather Dale. It's a beautiful song that, when I heard it, I thought of Carter and Brian. I highly recommend going and looking it up on Youtube.**


	19. Chapter 19

Pearl was buzzing with activity, though it was not surprising with it being the weekend. Brian took Carter's hand as they made their way inside. Tej and the crew were already there, sitting at the bar. When they saw the pair, they gathered their stuff and joined them in the VIP section.

"Sup Bullet?" Suki greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He noticed Helix and Caesar had made it as well.

"Seriously, dude," Helix started. "How bad do I have to beg to get you to put up the pink slip for that Evo?"

"In. Your. Dreams." Brian laughed, smacking him in the shoulder.

"Told ya man," Tej spoke. "That's Brian's baby. He'd sooner wreck it than let your punk ass have it."

The rest of the crew "oh'ed" at his expense. Helix scoffed, "Haters," before plopping onto a sofa.

"Your car couldn't _touch _that Evo anyway," Caesar put in, sitting next to him.

"You were droolin' over it too," Helix rebutted. "Don't act like you weren't ready to throw pinks down either."

As the pair settled into a playful banter, Brian and Carter accepted the drinks the waitress had brought them. "Hold up!" Suki snatched Brian's left wrist, which was the hand he'd grabbed his Corona with. "What's this?" The woman's eyes were glued to the ring on his finger.

Brian grinned from ear to ear, sticking his tongue out just a bit and biting on it. He didn't answer, just took a long swig from his beer.

"Spill!" Suki demanded.

This drew the attention of the others, wondering what the two were chatting about. Brian chuckled. "Alright, alright. We're engaged." He winced a bit at Suki's squeal. "How'd I know that was gonna happen?" he mumbled, sticking a finger in his ear.

"Oh my god! When? Where? Tell me _everything_!" Suki clapped her hands together excitedly before snatching his hand looking at the ring. "It's so pretty!"

"We picked out Carter's this afternoon," he offered.

Suki looked at his partner expectantly. Carter sighed, putting his left hand on top of Brian's, while giving the blonde a look that clearly said, "You couldn't leave me out of this?"

Brian scrunched his nose at him, trying his best not to laugh. He realized that Suki had been chattering about how she liked Carter's ring better, and turned back to her. He thought it was quite perfect himself. It was a titanium band as well, but it was black, and had three small diamonds set into it.

"And when exactly did all this happen?" Tej inquired with a raised brow.

"Last night."

"_Damn_, do you catch on fast." This was said to Suki. The petite girl just stuck her tongue out at him before starting to ask Brian all kinds of questions. Tej and Carter shared a look that said "better him than us," and they proceeded to chat with everyone else, ignoring the conversation for the most part.

Brian didn't mind though. Suki's energy was refreshing. Of course he didn't get into all the intimate details, but he gave her the gist- a long walk on the beach, down on his knees asking for his hand. She sighed, a far off look in her eyes that he noticed most women got when talking about such things as proposals and weddings.

"You've _got _to let me throw you an engagement party!" she finally exclaimed.

Carter choked on his drink, obviously having caught that part of the conversation. "A _what?"_

"It'll be fun. We can have everyone over to the garage. Just somethin' small, y'know? To celebrate." She smirked, eyes flicking to the side towards Tej. "Besides, it'll give me some practice on how to host one so I know for future reference."

Seeing the look, Tej glared at the newly engaged pair. "You just had to go puttin' ideas in her head, didn't you?"

Brian held up his hands in surrender, laughing. "Hey man, that's all on you." To Suki he replied, "I dunno if we'll have the time with everything we're planning for this run. If we can though…" He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Well, at least we can drink to it." Helix held up his glass. "To the Snowman and _Diablo_. Much happiness to you both."

"Here, here," Caser and the others replied. Along with a few, "Congrats!"

Their bottles clinked together, and before Brian took a drink he leaned over and kissed Carter softly. "Love you," he whispered.

* * *

The night was turning out to be a lot of fun, something unusual to Carter. Though, he had to admit, the addition of Brian into his life was changing a lot of things. The fact he couldn't be happier with that disturbed a part of him- the part used to be alone and closing everyone out. That part of him was silent that night. He figured he had Brian to thank for that too.

Everyone was pleasantly buzzed when someone, he didn't see who, broached the subject of the drivers Verone needed for this run. "Yeah, Juan mentioned somethin'," Caesar mentioned. "I was gonna ask you 'bout that Snowman."

"I've got something special in mind," he mentioned.

Carter shook his head at his fiancé. "Can't talk about that here. Too many ears," he warned.

Brian nodded in agreement. "Once we get the drivers, I want you and Helix to meet at the garage so we can discuss details. I'll have Tej give you the time when I know for sure."

Helix smirked. "Sounds like a plan, Brian." He glanced at Caesar. "Told you he wouldn't forget 'bout us."

"'Ey! I said that hoochie mama that was askin' all the guys at the race that one night was forgettin' about us. Didn't know a tuner from a muscle car." He snorted, taking a drink from his beer.

"Yup, ain't that the truth," Brian replied dryly.

Carter chuckled, holding onto his hand. He knew putting up with her was starting to grate on his nerves, but Brian wasn't the only one. There was a carefully controlled rage bubbling under the surface every time she was around. She was so obvious with her actions that it annoyed him to no end.

"Speaking of," Carter practically growled, spotting the woman weaving through the crowd. "Everyone keep _silent _about the run," he ordered, giving everyone a hard stare. No one was about to argue with Verone, so they all nodded.

Monica smiled brightly when she reached the VIP section. "Good evening, Mr. Verone," she greeted. "Brian." She glanced around at all the others but seemed to disregard them quickly.

"Monica," Carter greeted. "Such a nice surprise."

"Actually, I came to tell you that I made the final preps you told me to." She glanced at Brian a moment before continuing. "I also needed to talk to Brian about these drivers so that I can make sure we have what we need ready for next week."

"Sure," Brian replied casually. "Be back in a bit." He patted Carter's thigh before getting up to follow her towards the bar.

When they were out of ear shot, Suki huffed. "She dresses like a tramp."

"Yes. She. Does," Tej punctuated, receiving a smack in the back of his head for his trouble.

Normally, Carter would have laughed at the couple, but right now he was seething. "No one ever say a word to her about anything- business or personal. She's not to be trusted." No one was going to argue with the dark look in his eyes.

"Why keep her around then?" Tej inquired. It wasn't something he would have ever _dared _in all the years of knowing Verone. But with Brian's presence came that of his friends, and so they had gotten to know each other much better than before. So a simple question, he could get away with.

"She has her uses. For now." Carter lit up a cigar, attempting to ignore the pair, but found he couldn't. He figured it was probably some information regarding the undercover operation, though Monica clearly had other things on her mind than just that.

Her hands were wandering. Hell, they shouldn't have been on his man in the first place. How Brian was able to stay so nonchalant about the whole thing was beyond him. Carter realized it was probably the same way that Brian had been feeling when Monica had been flirting with him all that time. It wasn't until she caught them in the living room that day had her focus shifted to Brian.

Apparently sensing his stress, Suki attempted to lighten the mood again. "So, when's the wedding?"

This caught Carter off guard, and he looked at her in surprise. She tried to hide a giggle, and he caught himself, clearing his throat. "We haven't exactly talked about anything like that."

"_Last night,_ Suki," Tej reminded. "I doubt they were picking out table clothes and invitations already." Once again, Tej was smacked for his trouble, but this time Carter laughed.

"Doesn't mean they haven't talked about things _before_," she hissed. "Couples do that you know." She gave him the stink eye before turning her attention back to Carter.

"I hate to break it to you, but no such thing with us." Suki frowned- more like pouted- at not getting any information. "I doubt it will be any time soon though. Not with all that's going on."

She nodded understandingly. Thinking of a new line of questioning though, she asked, "Well, what kind of things would you want?"

"_Suki_," Tej groaned. "Seriously."

"Can't say I've ever thought about it," he admitted, realizing that to be true.

"Men don't daydream about this stuff like you girls do," Helix put in, raising his hands in surrender as Suki's glare turned on him. "Just sayin'," he mumbled, deciding the bottom of his drink was much more interesting just then.

The idea of being engaged still hadn't quite sunk in yet. Even when they went to look for a ring, it had felt more like a dream. Marriage wasn't something he'd ever planned on. Then again, he hadn't planned on Brian either.

He spun the ring on his finger, not quite used to the sensation of it yet. Granted, Carter was no stranger to wearing rings- it was a Miami thing, lots of bling. That finger had never held one though. He looked down at the black band, watching the trio of small diamonds as it rotated. Brian had actually picked it out, though it was only fair as Carter had done that for him. It truly was a perfect match.

"As long as Brian's happy, that's all that really matters to me," he admitted.

Suki sighed, eyes getting that far off look again. It really must have been a woman's thing. Although, Carter had to wonder if Brian had ever thought of something like that before. He could be pretty sure Brian was a beach wedding type of guy.

* * *

"I thought I already gave you the revised list of the racers to invite," Brian spoke.

"That was just an excuse," Monica replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Markham's not happy."

Brian snorted. "When is he?" He sat on one of the bar chairs, Monica sitting next to him.

"The last information we gave to him was a complete bust." She sighed exasperatedly. "I don't get it. Are you sure that's what you overheard Verone say?" When he nodded, she sighed again. "You think he's onto us?"

It was only the fifth time she'd asked the same damn thing. "My previous answer still stands. Would you just chill out? Otherwise you're gonna make it obvious." Which would have been true, but Brian really just wanted her to shut up and stop bugging him.

"You're right, you're right. Sorry." She gratefully accepted the drink put in front of her. "I think Markham's shit is just starting to get to me. He keeps riding my ass about everything."

"That's how it is in an op like this." Which was completely true. He'd been there, done that, fucked it up… never got a tee-shirt for it though.

"Yeah, well most of the grief has been about you."

"Not surprised there either," he grunted. That guy was a total pain in the ass, and even more clueless.

Brian noted how Monica had scooted closer to him. She had touched him no less than three times already since they'd gotten away from Carter- a brush of a hand on his thigh, a touch on his shoulder, his forearm. Now her fingers were resting mere centimeters from his. _Talk about non-subtle tactics._

He smirked after thinking that. He wasn't exactly one to talk. Brian was a well-known shameless flirt- a quality that had led to Carter's hesitation in pursuing him earlier. What could he say? It was a natural reaction to how people around him responded to his presence.

"How've you been holding up?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Yeah, but I do." She laid her hand on top of his in what was supposed to seem like an innocent, comforting gesture, but he knew better. "If he finds out what you're doing…" Monica paused, and he felt her fingers brushing over his new ring. "Brian…"

He looked at her expression, knowing he was in deep now. The wide eyes and slack jaw would have been almost comical if not for his current situation. "Yet another reason we should hurry up and finish this thing." He pulled his hand away, busying himself with sipping at his beer while she recovered.

"Brian… This is too much. We need to tell Bilkins about this."

"Monica-"

"No, this is serious. You're in too deep. I'll get them to pull you out, and-"

"No!" he growled firmly. "That's not an option for me. I either finish this or I'm screwed." He looked her dead in the eye. "Don't fuck this up for me."

She sighed. "That's not what I'm trying to do. What you're doing… You're playing with fire, Brian. And I don't wanna see you get burned."

"I won't. Just keep Bilkins and Markham out of it." There was a moment's hesitation, but she nodded. Brian looked over to Carter and his friends. They seemed to be doing a good job at keeping his fiancé occupied, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

"Has he told you any more about the drivers yet?" Changing the topic- smart move.

"Says we'll need four total," he offered. "He's also putting together some kind of test."

"Test?"

"Yeah, wants to see the drivers in action before he picks the best ones." He shrugged, acting as though he didn't know the details. "I've no idea of the rest. I assume once we have the drivers, he'll be giving us all our orders."

"Well, if that's what we've got." She huffed. "Markham's just gonna have to take it."

Brian jerked his head in the direction of the VIP area. "I should get back."

"_Be careful_," she warned.

He smirked once his back was to her, thinking _she _was the one who needed to be careful.


	20. Chapter 20

Brian strolled out of the front door, finding Monica standing there. "Are they all here?"

She nodded, but frowned. "Brian, I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath, checking her surroundings to be sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Markham had me add a couple guys to the list."

"Cops? Seriously?" Brian growled. Why did they have to try and complicate things?

"Since you said we couldn't get any racers to flip, Markham suggested we try and put some more people in. He didn't want you to know about it though."

"So why tell me now?"

"Because you're taking a huge risk. The least I can do is give you all the cards."

"Thanks, Monica." He patted her shoulder, his grin genuine. Even though he trusted his own instincts, knowing there were a couple moles among the potential recruits was a bonus. "Does he realize that if they don't impress, they don't get in? We can't be held responsible if they don't make the cut."

"That's what I said. Markham swears they'll cut it, but Bilkins reassured me that you and I wouldn't get any flack should it go south."

"Well, that's comforting at least." It was good to know Bilkins hadn't changed. Not that it did his conscious much good to know he'd be royally screwing the man over- again- when all of this was done.

Monica cleared her throat, signaling that someone was approaching. Brian turned to find Carter coming down the stairs, dressed in his usual business attire. "Dressed to impress, as always," he mused.

"One of us has to," he retorted, looking Brian over pointedly. He was wearing loose-fitting jeans and a grey tee with a local band's logo emblazoned on it.

"Hey, I just drive." He held his hands up. "You're the one with the checkbook."

Carter shook his head at his playful quips. He glanced at Monica, motioning towards the gate. "Go ahead and bring 'em in." She nodded and walked away, Roberto and Enrique hot on her heels.

"She says they've got some cops in the mix," Brian mentioned, following Carter to meet them out by the waterfall. Force of habit- running water is great for masking conversation that may be being listened in on. His lover nodded, not seeming to be worried about it.

"Just stick to the plan. We'll be fine."

"I'll follow your lead," he assured, drawing a smile from Carter.

He could hear the group coming up the winding pathway, and Roberto giving the word for them to stay put. Carter jerked his head to the side. "Let's go meet the recruits, shall we?"

Brian followed Carter to the top of the steps, standing right beside him. He noted Monica stayed back a bit, leaning on the railing out of direct sight. Too bad Enrique was watching her like a hawk, while Roberto kept an eye on the racers. Brian was the only watchful gaze Carter needed.

He scanned the drivers in front of him. Most of the faces he recognized. The two cops were easy enough to spot. Then there was…

Brian's heart stopped. As his eyes trailed to the back of the group, he saw three people he'd never thought to see again- Vince, Letty, and Leon. _This isn't possible. _Yet there they were, right in front of him, gazing at him impassively.

He caught himself, masking his emotions behind his stoic Snowman ruse. He looked at Carter, but the man was too busy telling the drivers what was expected of them.

"What're you saying? We gotta audition?" one of them asked.

"Nobody's got a gun to your head," Carter replied dryly. He looked around as he continued. "I need three more drivers. Whoever gets back with the package first- or impresses me enough- gets the job."

"What about Snowman?" another guy inquired. Brian recognized him from the scene, and knew him to be a decent guy behind the wheel.

Carter glanced at Brian before replying. "He's already holding a spot as the lead car."

Another racer scoffed, looking to his partner. "Yeah, we all know how he earned that one."

Brian swept down the stairs, and one would swear the temperature plummeted the way people backed off. He was right in the guy's face, cool as could be. "If you're feeling so confident, why don't I come out there with you?" His eyes glinted dangerously. "I've been itching for a race."

Carter cleared his throat, both to get back on track, and non-verbally give Brian the clue to let it lie. "If anyone has an issue with taking orders from Brian, then you may as well leave now." Some of them shook their heads, while others remained silent.

Brian stared at the smartass a few seconds more before returning to Carter's side. He told Monica to go ahead, and she asked for everyone to pass their licenses up to her. No sooner than that, Roberto was yelling for them to go and everyone scrambled for their cars. Brian's eyes were following his old teammates, wondering just what was going on.

Once they were inside, Monica sat at the dining room table going over background checks on a laptop, and Brian and Carter stood in the living room adjacent to her. With her out of hearing range, he leaned in and asked, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"I called them," he replied simply.

"You _what?_" It came out a little louder than he wanted, and he glanced quickly to Monica, then back again, lowering his voice. "Why? When?"

"A couple weeks ago when we decided that we were going to use racers to get the cash out. You told me they were some of the best. That's what we need. And the fact you trust them is a bonus."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brian hadn't meant for it to come out in a pouty manner, but he couldn't help feeling hurt.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Carter looked away from the TV, meeting his gaze. "Besides, I honestly wasn't sure if they would come or not. I figured it was best not to get your hopes up."

* * *

He could tell Brian was upset with him by the sideways glances he kept throwing his way. Carter just hoped he'd get over it once his old teammates returned to the compound. Whether they won the job offer or not, he hoped they'd stick around, at least for Brian's sake.

On the TV in front of them were multiple monitors following the actions. Between tapping into street cameras and security feeds, they could track the entire race. "Nice story, by the way," Brian mused, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Alright, so he wasn't going to stay mad at him long after all. Carter grinned around his cigar. "I thought it added a nice touch."

"Where do you come up with these ideas? Seriously?"

Carter just shrugged, their attention drawn to Monica who was starting to read off rap sheets for a few of the drivers. "Clean," she mentioned. "Dirty, but clean." Motioning for her to continue, Carter turned back to the screen.

His eyes followed the trio of supped up tuner cars with curiosity. They had hit the freeway and were weaving in and out of traffic with ease. At one point the royal blue Maxima with the shark decals slipped underneath a semi and out the other side. "Not bad," he mentioned, noticing Brian stiffen momentarily.

Seconds later, the dark pink car with what appeared to be a surfer on the side, slipped underneath after the other. As the garish bright yellow tuner, emblazoned with an armored warrior holding a sword, tried to follow suit, the truck ended up pulling up next to another 18-wheeler, blocking him in. The car effortlessly stayed riding underneath the trailer until he was clear, slipping out to join the others.

Brian let out the breath he'd been holding, shaking his head. "They haven't lost their touch," he mused. He looked over his shoulder towards Monica, frowning. "She's going to find out who they are. The feds are going to be gunning for them now too."

"Well, that's if they make the cut," Carter replied, chewing on the end of the cigar.

He raised a brow at him. "If? When."

"Then _when _they make it, we'll just have to make sure that this plan works. Otherwise…"

"We've all got shit to lose in this."

"Exactly. All the more reason to only have the best."

Brian leaned in, his shoulder resting on his own. Carter wrapped his arm around his shoulders, letting him know it was alright. His partner was worried, and he couldn't say he blamed him. This operation was risky for all involved. If just one thing went wrong…

Carter's train of thought was interrupted when he noticed the trio had made it to the lot where his Ferrari was in "impound." The Maxima burst through the gate, the other two on its tail. "Subtlety isn't their specialty I see," he spoke dryly. Chuckling, Brian shook his head.

They sped around the boat lot till they located the red Ferrari. They all slid to a stop, throwing a large cloud of dust into the air. When it started to clear, they saw Vince stalking towards the car, a bandana wrapped over his knuckles. He took a large swing, shattering the window of the driver side door.

The sound of the glass breaking came through the speakers, courtesy of a small microphone they'd set up in the vehicle. Letty was standing next to him, raising a brow at him, while Leon leaned against his car. "Come on!" he called.

"Keep your shirt on!" Vince growled back, while Letty reached out and grabbed the door handle.

When the car door opened, she glared at the scruffy defacto leader. "Seriously, V? It was unlocked."

"Eh, who gives a shit?" he muttered, ignoring the broken glass and crawling inside. When he found nothing in the glove box though, he cursed. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Try the middle console, stupid," Letty chastised.

Vince opened it, finding the manila envelope. "Bingo. Now let's get the fuck out of here." As he crawled from the car though, two other racers pulled up. No, not racers. The cops planted in there by Markham.

Being the type of guy he was, Vince waved the package at them, a cocky smirk on his face. "Maybe some other time, assholes."

Both guys were hanging out the doors of their cars. They glanced at each other then back at the trio, pulling their duty guns. "DEA!" one of them shouted, sending the team scrambling for cover.

"What the fuck?!" Brian growled. "Are they stupid?!" He threw a look at Monica who shrugged, trying to cover up her nervous energy.

"Stupid cops," Carter added with distaste. "They'll never learn." He could practically hear Monica gulping, a smirk spreading on his face in satisfaction.

Vince had popped back into view, a gun drawn now. He fired off a few rounds in the direction of the cops, who were ducking for cover. "V!" Brian yelled out before he realized what he was doing. "Just get the fuck out of there!"

Carter grabbed the blonde's forearm, reminding him they had prying ears in there with them. Though, glancing at Monica, she seemed too uptight at the moment to notice the slip. When he looked back to the TV, he saw Vince motion the others to get in their cars. "Let's lose these punks!" he growled out. The Maxima's tires kicked up a burst of dust as it flew away, quickly flanked by flashes of pink and yellow.

"Well, this should be fun," Carter mused, thoroughly impressed. "Looks like we have our team." He said this louder so Monica could hear, walking over to her. "You have their information?"

"Yeah." She hesitated, looking towards Brian. "They're all from L.A." She hit a button so that the rap sheets filled the screen side by side. "Mostly moving violations you'd expect from a bunch of racers. The one, Vince," she clicked the box to bring it full screen, "has a few disturbing the peace, and assault charges."

She turned the chair around to face Carter. "All three have tags in their files regarding an open investigation in LA, but the records about it are sealed."

Carter nodded in satisfaction that she couldn't find the full story. Though, she clearly suspected. Most likely she would take the information back to the feds. The one agent in charge, Bilkins, was supposedly the same one who ran the LA op. He would know. Perhaps Brian could head her off, or at least manage to twist things in their favor.

At the end of the day though, his old team would be on their own in a second if it meant choosing between getting Brian to safety, and that of their own. Carter would try to keep them out of the firing line- only for Brian's sake- but he couldn't make promises with a wild card like Monica in the mix.

"Let's go out and meet our newest drivers," he mentioned, motioning for Monica to follow. He reached over, taking Brian's hand. The blonde looked over at him, worry apparent in his baby blue gaze. Carter wanted to say something, but it would have to wait till after they lost the narc. So he settled for squeezing his hand.

When they reached the back drive, the sounds of engines could be heard. Carter released his partner's hand, adjusting his suit jacket. "Time to meet the in-laws," he mused, speaking in a whisper so only Brian could hear.

The blonde chuckled a bit, managing to be put at ease by the light comment. "Something tells me Thanksgiving dinner just got more complicated."


	21. Chapter 21

When the cars pulled around back, parking in the turn around, Brian stiffened. He noticed Carter out of the corner of his eye, calmly observing the team as they got out. If he could be so chill, then so could he. He was the Snowman after all.

Letty and Leon leaned against their cars- silently observing how the two bodyguards circled behind them- while Vince walked up to Carter, package in hand. His face held the same old scowl Brian remembered. When Carter held out his hand, he could tell Vince wanted to just slap the envelope down, but he restrained himself and simply passed it over.

Carter smirked. "Well done." He jerked his head to the side. "Come one. Let's have a chat." His partner turned, glancing at Brian before heading towards the pool. He motioned for Monica- who had trailed after them- to come as well.

Brian's gaze met Vince's dark, icy eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, and apparently neither was Vince. Letty broke the silence, telling him to move his ass as she and Leon passed by to follow after Carter. Brian forced a slight smile. "You guys are probably hungry," he mentioned, tilting his head to indicate the other man should follow.

Vince huffed lightly in an almost laugh. "Yeah, starved."

As they walked side by side, back a bit from the others, Brian looked over at the larger built man. He hadn't seemed to change at all, and that drew a smiled to his lips. "It's good to see you again," he admitted. "Glad you're still in one piece."

Vince wouldn't look at him though, instead letting his eyes wander the expensive home and amenities. "Yeah, well. I've got you to thank for that."

Brian didn't reply. He was too busy being stunned that Vince wasn't pounding him into the ground- for old time's sake- and what's more, was even thanking him… In a round-a-bout Vince sort of way.

"Monica," he heard Carter say as they ended up at the table by the pool. "Why don't you go in the house and take care of those arrangements I mentioned earlier." She nodded slowly, glancing at Brian before leaving. The blonde knew the 'arrangements' Carter mentioned were pretty much calls to various associates to make all the chaos their little 'test' caused go away.

Carter motioned for them all to have a seat. Brian took a seat on his left, while the team settled into the chairs away from them. It was an impersonal gesture. One that stung, just a bit, but Brian understood. The fact they had come all this way though, he hoped that meant something.

"So, down to business," Carter spoke. He opened the envelope, dumping the contents on the table- a cigar, cutter, and zippo lighter. Brian had to suppress a chuckle. That was what those Customs Agents had blown their cover for. He would _love _to see the look on Markham's face later.

The others didn't seem quite as amused though. "We did all that," Vince managed, "for a damn _cigar_?"

"No, you did that for a job." Carter was lighting up the cigar as the smirk formed on his face. "Do you really think I would let somebody impound my car?"

"Not likely," Brian muttered.

Carter ignored the cheeky comment. "The boat yard's mine. Oh, by the way…" His smirk grew, gesturing towards Vince. "You owe me a new gate. I'll just take it out of your cut."

Vince snorted, leaning back in his chair. "What _is _our cut? You were pretty vague on the phone."

Leaning back, Carter puffed on his cigar, regarding the other man carefully a moment. "I wasn't sure what the total haul would bring at the time. Didn't want to promise something I couldn't keep." He took another drag before speaking. "One hundred g's." The team traded a few looks. "Each."

Brian choked on the beer he'd been drinking. Apparently the others were equally as stunned. "Carter… I know you told me the shipment was _doubled. _But how much could you possibly…"

Carter held his hand up. "Relax. It's already gone."

That didn't exactly make him feel any better. The total sum must have been pretty large if he was willing to give them so much. He leaned back in his chair, head lolling back lazily over the top in exasperation. Brian never questioned how Carter ran his business. It was better not to ask.

Vince spoke up, causing Brian to look at him. "What exactly is this job?" His tone was suspicious, and Brian couldn't blame him.

"I've got something I want you to carry from North Beach to the Keyes," he spoke in his usual indifferent manner he used with associates.

"What is it?" Letty questioned.

"If I said 'just put in the car what I tell you to?'"

Letty smirked. "I'd say 'fuck you.' Any driver worth their shit knows what they have in their car."

Carter looked at Brian. "I now see where you get it from," he said dryly. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly, the hint of a smirk on his face. He turned back to them, replying, "Alright. You're hauling bags of cash."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here," Leon mentioned, "and say that it's the _dirty _variety."

"Wouldn't have much need for you if it wasn't." Carter took a drink of wine.

"Any chance of cop trouble?" Vince asked, flicking a glance at Brian.

"Very funny," Brian remarked.

"I'm buying you a window of time," Carter answered. "But we suspect our friends in Customs may give us a bit of trouble."

"I'll take care of that," Brian reassured. He looked towards the team, adding, "I'm making arrangements with some local racers. We'll have an exit strategy if we need one."

"If it's a plan of yours, Buster," Vince replied, "I'm gonna have to hear it out before agreeing to it." He smiled ever so slightly as he added, "You're not exactly known for coming up with the smartest-"

"Or safest," Leon cut in.

"Course of action."

Brian nodded. "You can come to the meeting I'm setting up at the garage. Oh, and for the record… My plans are fucking brilliant."

Carter opened his mouth to interject, but Monica called from the terrace- apparently something she needed help with. He rolled his eyes. "Excuse me a minute." He patted Brian's shoulder as he passed, following Monica inside the mansion.

Alone with the team. He wasn't particularly ready for something like this, but really, when would he ever be? He looked at them, deciding now as good a time as any to ask. "How did you guys end up coming here?"

They looked at each other, before Letty questioned, "Verone didn't tell you?"

"Only that he contacted you. And I didn't find that out until after I saw you."

"He called me couple weeks back," Vince answered. "Saying how he wanted us for a job. When I asked how he got our names, said you were working for him." He huffed. "Bout hung up on his ass then and there. But… the three of us talked it over and, well, what've we got to lose? They're watching us like hawks back in LA. We can't do a damn thing."

He looked towards the mansion, before hunkering closer to the table and dropping his voice. "Look. Tell me straight. Is this Verone guy on the level?"

"As 'on the level' as a criminal can be," he replied with a chuckle. "He won't screw you, if that's what you're worried about. And he's good for the money."

Nodding, Vince glanced at the team before asking, "So, you told him about the shit that happened in LA?" Brian nodded. "So he knows you're a cop."

"_Former_ cop… yeah." There was silence for a bit, and Brian decided a change of topic was in order. "How have you guys been? How's Dom?"

"Dom's safe. We've been… alright. Suppose it's better than jail."

"Can't argue that," Brian mused. He nodded towards the drive where the cars were parked. "See you guys are still driving the same tired ass cars you were before."

"Cause you're really one to talk?" Letty retorted.

"What was the last piece of shit he brought into the garage?" Leon added.

"I'd like to see you say that shit about my Evo."

"You got an Evo?" Leon asked in amazement.

"Needed something to replace the Skyline."

Letty and Leon both cried in surprise, "Skyline?!"

Vince had his usual smug look as he asked, "So who'd you lose it to?"

"Nobody," a voice spoke up. Turning, they all saw Carter had rejoined them. "It got wrapped around a telephone pole, courtesy of the feds." He smirked at Brian. "How'd I know you'd be talking about cars?"

He only shrugged, doing his best to look innocent.

* * *

Carter knew that look all too well. He would have liked to call him on it, but as it was, he was trying to behave in front of their company. "Everything taken care of?" Brian inquired as he sat down.

"Yeah. Real pain in the damn ass that woman." Brian snickered, but he ignored it to return right back to business with the team. "Well then, do we have a deal?"

Vince didn't even bother to look at the others before agreeing. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Excellent." Carter called for lunch to be brought out. "You're free to stay here. We have plenty of room. You can have free run of the compound, whatever you need. Any friend of Brian is a friend of mine."

Vince tilted his head slightly, looking a tad suspicious by his last statement. Carter couldn't be sure what all they had discussed in his absence, but if they knew about him and Brian's true relationship, they didn't show it. "Alright," the gruff male finally agreed as food was arriving.

"Good. Eat, rest up…" Carter stood, not feeling up to eating with them. "We'll all go out to a club later. Get to know each other better."

Brian nodded. "Aqua?"

"Whatever you think they'll like best."

"You're not eating with us?"

"Still have a few things to take care of." He placed a hand on Brian's shoulder, leaning down a bit to add, "You may want to talk with Monica before she leaves."

Brain got the hint, nodding. "I will."

Carter had to fight the urge to give the blonde a quick kiss. He didn't rightly care what the others thought, but he knew Brian did. He would give him the opportunity to tell them himself.

As he started to walk away though, he felt a hand snatch his wrist. He looked down at his fiancé questioningly. When Brian tugged his arm, he got the hint, bending a bit, thinking he wanted to say something. He wasn't expecting Brian's lips to come up and meet his in a soft kiss.

Carter smiled when the blonde settled back into his chair. _Well, that's one way to tell them, _he thought cheekily.

"Give me a call if you need me," Brian spoke.

"Will do, Bri." He placed a kiss on top of his head. "Enjoy catching up with your family." Carter walked off with a pleased expression on his face. Brian had practically read his mind, and took the initiative to ease his anxiety over the unusual situation they were in. Back inside the house he spoke to himself, "I really love that man."

* * *

Brian knelt, looking at the front end damage on Vince's Maxima with a frown. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it would definitely take some man hours in the shop. "You got room in the garage that I can work on that?" a gruff voice spoke from behind him.

Standing, Brian turned to face Vince. "Not here. Carter doesn't have a set-up that works. I work out of a local garage. I'm sure Tej wouldn't mind."

"That the place we're supposed to meet these racer friends of yours?" Brian nodded, and Vince looked away towards the pool where Letty and Leon were taking a quick dip. They'd moved their bags into the guest rooms, but they weren't quite ready for a nap yet. Though, Brian had thought Vince was going to hide out in his room. "Those guys earlier today… they called you Snowman."

Brian smirked. "Yeah, I've gotten a rep down here."

"Clearly," he deadpanned. Vince was being as hard to read as always. The brunette looked towards the garage. "So where's this Evo of yours?"

He lit up at the mention of it, motioning for Vince to stay there. Brian slipped in the garage, hitting the button to open the bay that belonged to his new baby. "Feast your eyes."

Vince walked into the garage, looking over the Evo with a critical eye. His face remained stoic, and he gave no indication of approval. "Seems pretty solid," he finally spoke. He continued his inspection as Brian stood by watching him move about.

As he knelt to check out the decals closer, he asked, "So what's the deal? You undercover again?"

"What makes you think that?" Brian crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side.

"Well I've already found one narc here. Why not you too?"

Why was he not surprised Vince had found Monica out? Granted she was pretty obvious, but it was good to know the guy's instincts were still intact. Brian sighed. "The feds sent Monica in undercover. That's how they found out I was here. Caught my ass. Want me to spy for them."

Vince stood, walking over to him. "Does Verone know this?" There was the hint of worry to his voice.

"Yup."

"All of it?" When Brian nodded, Vince couldn't help but snort. "So you're playing the double agent."

Unsure how to respond to that, Brian stayed quiet. He watched the other man lean up against the quarter panel of the Evo. He was giving the blonde a critical look, appearing as though he wanted to say something. When he remained silent though, Brian decided to speak.

"Surprised you haven't decked me yet."

This broke the brunette's reserved demeanor, drawing a smirk from him. "Yeah, well, I would like to." He looked away, unable to meet Brian's gaze. "But I can't. Not with all you did for us." He paused, seemingly pained to admit, "You saved my life. You protected Dom. You did that for all of us."

Vince sighed. "It took me a long time to realize that. Gawd was I fuckin' pissed at you."

"Can't say that I blame you," Brian mumbled. He looked closer at Vince now, noting the healing scars snaking up his right arm. Nodding to them, he asked, "How's your arm?"

Vince held it out to him, and Brian gently ran his fingers along the wounds that mangled his ink. "Still in one piece, thanks to you."

There was silence for a while, only broken when a new voice spoke up from the garage door.


	22. Chapter 22

"What happened?" Carter questioned, looking at Vince's arm which his fiancé was holding. He had caught the tail end of their conversation. Having seen them go into the garage from his balcony, he decided to come out and join them, just to be safe. He couldn't be too sure that things between Brian and his old team weren't volatile.

"Thought you said he knew 'bout what happened," Vince mentioned to the blonde.

"I didn't get into exact details," he sheepishly replied, letting go of his arm.

Carter walked over to join them, lit cigar in hand. Vince leaned back against the car, crossing his arms and looking him over with a critical eye. It was almost as if he were trying to see something, though what, Carter couldn't say.

"So, the Buster didn't tell you 'bout how he saved me?" Brian sighed, placing a hand over his face. When Carter shook his head, Vince continued. "I was strung up on the side of this semi, caught by a wire around my arm. This crazy fuck jumps from his car onto the truck to untangle my ass. Like it's fuckin' nothing."

Carter's eyes widened, looking at Brian. His face was in his hands, the tips of his ears turning red.

"He blew his cover callin' in a helicopter evac." Vince ran his good hand through his hair, breathing out heavily. "Without Bri, well…"

"I couldn't let you die, V," Brian replied softly, coming out from hiding behind his hands. Carter had thought he had been embarrassed, but looking now, he saw he was upset. "Just like I couldn't stick around and let them pinch you guys."

Vince nodded slowly. He looked at Carter again, the same curious look in his dark blue eyes. His gaze traveled over him- down and up. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," he finally mentioned.

Carter watched him go, and then turned back to Brian. The blonde scuffed the ground with his shoe, hands awkwardly shoved into his pockets. "So you were always a cowboy then," Carter mentioned.

Brian only shrugged. "Yeah, well… I did what I had to."

"I know, Bri." He closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Still. Please don't do anything crazy like that again, huh?"

This brought a smirk to his lips. "No promises there, Carter."

* * *

Tej and Suki were already hanging out in the VIP area of Aqua when they arrived. "Hey guys," Brian greeted. "No one else comin' tonight?"

"Dunno. Helix said he might show later." Tej jerked his chin towards his old teammates. "They the drivers?"

"Yeah, this is Vince, Letty, and Leon. Guys, this is Tej and Suki. They have that garage I mentioned."

"You're the go to guy to set up races," Leon spoke up, recognizing the name.

Tej waved his hand dramatically in the air, replying with his usual flair, "That I am."

Letty smirked. "Well, while we're here, we're gonna want to have some fun."

"A'ight, beautiful. I think I can arrange somethin'." Suki smacked him in the shoulder, rolling her eyes when he asked, "What?"

They were all settled in, calling for Coronas, Carter and Brian sitting on the love seat in the center of the intimate space, while the team sat on the couch.

"To fast ass cars, and a fuck load of money," Tej announced, holding his drink up.

"Hell yeah, man," Brian agreed.

"I hear that," Letty replied as well.

"Fuckin' A," Leon added.

Their drinks all clinked together and the awkward tension of the first meeting faded away. Brian grinned from ear to ear, truly happy to have what he considered his family all in the same place. He hadn't felt that alive in a long time. Though, if he were being fair, Carter had a lot to do with his current happiness.

They'd all settled into playful banter, talking about cars, crazy stunts and the like. He noticed Carter was mainly just nodding, not particularly able to follow anything of the technical variety. However, he was a good partner, so Brian did his best to steer the conversation in directions that Carter would be able to be a part of.

By the glint in Carter's eyes, he knew his fiancé had caught onto his tactics, smiling at him gratefully whenever he shifted the topics. Brian reached over, threading their hands together. He absentmindedly played with the ring on Carter's hand, spinning it around. He admitted it was an oddly fulfilling sensation that came over him every time he saw his mark placed on the brunette.

The fun they were all having was interrupted by Monica's arrival. As she was let past Roberto, Vince sniffed. "Does anyone else smell bacon?" Letty and Leon stifled a laugh, and Brian sent him a glaring look that screamed "shut up." Vince only smirked, shrugging innocently.

"You need something, Monica?" Carter inquired, trying to ignore the childish pissing match his fiancé and Vince were now having with their eyes.

Monica, however, seemed unsure of herself. "Umm, I was actually just stopping by to see if there was anything else you needed me to take care of."

"Nope," Carter replied simply, taking a drink.

She shifted her body weight uneasily then, looking towards Brian for a hint of what to do. "We've got that thing in the morning to take care of," he mentioned casually, referring to their meet-up with Bilkins and Markham.

"I'll be at the house at nine then," she replied, catching the dismissal in there.

As she walked away, Brian noticed how Carter couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He nuzzled his nose into Brian's curls, placing a kiss behind his ear. "She has to be the most gullible woman I've met."

Brian smirked. "It's just cause of my charms."

Carter chuckled again, starting to kiss along his jawline. "Course it is, Bri. Who could resist you?"

"Yo!" they heard Tej call, looking up at him. "What I say 'bout PDA?"

The pair stared at him a moment, glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

Brian slapped his fiancé on the leg. "How 'bout a dance?"

Carter raised a brow at him. "You know I don't dance."

"Aw, come on." For once though, Carter was immune to his charisma and shook his head. "You're no fun." He turned to the cute little Asian girl. "Suuuki…"

"Don't have to ask me twice, hun," she replied, bouncing to her feet.

Letty rose. "Mind if I join?"

Suki reached out and snagged her hand, pulling her along. "The more the merrier."

Carter shook his head, watching them walk off. "I give it one song."

"I say at least two," Tej put in. "There's not many racers here tonight."

Leon and Vince were looking at them questioningly, but didn't say a word.

"I thought rings were supposed to keep people at bay," Carter continued. "If anything, it's made things worse." Tej snickered.

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" Leon questioned.

Tej leaned forward, gesturing towards where Brian and the girls were dancing. "Brian's been like the heart throb of the scene since he showed up and started kickin' everyone's asses. We can't go out like this without him being swarmed at some point."

Vince scowled, looking towards the dancing trio.

Carter lit up his cigar before adding, "Yup, my man sure turns heads." He smirked, taking a puff of the cigar. "Too bad I marked my turf already."

At this, Vince huffed. He got up, muttering something about the bathroom before walking out. Leon called after him, but with no reaction. Carter's eyes followed him, narrowing ever so slightly. He had picked up the tension there and decided to play on it to see if he could make it snap. It appeared he was right- about a few things in fact.

* * *

Brian laughed as the song ended, excusing himself to grab a beer. Letty and Suki didn't mind though, as they had been joined by a few other racers- both male and female- since they'd been out on the floor. They wouldn't get lonely without him.

The blonde sidled up next to the bar, waving at the bartender who promptly got him a Corona. He felt a presence come up behind him- an angry one. He didn't flinch though. He could just sense who it was. Spinning around lazily, he leaned back against the counter, eyes meeting icy depths of heated fire.

"Sup, V?" he questioned, taking a sip of his beer and acting casual. "Not having a good time?"

Vince growled lowly, moving into his personal space. He was looking down on him then, due to Brian leaning, creating an intimidating picture. However, Vince's tactics wouldn't work on the Snowman. They never had, and they certainly wouldn't start now.

Cool as could be, Brian met his gaze. He cocked a brow. "I take it that's a 'no'?"

"What are you doing here, Bri?" Vince demanded through clenched teeth.

"Drinking a be-?"

"Don't start with your smart ass crap!" Vince pressed him up against the bar now, a hand gripping the wood on either side of him. "You and Verone."

"What about us?"

Vince nodded towards his hand that held the beer, indicating the ring. "_That_. Letty saw it earlier. This all some sort of undercover stunt?"

It was Brian's turn to growl, pushing back against V and drawing up to full height. "What, you think that's what it was about with you and Dom?" Vince's harsh gaze faltered a moment. But Brian didn't give him a chance to reply. He shoved the other man roughly, pushing him out of his way.

Rather than return to the dance floor, he headed back for the VIP section, and to Carter. He plopped down onto the love seat next to him, no longer in the lighthearted mood he'd been in. "Bri?" Carter asked, a hand reaching out to his arm.

Brian pulled away though, not wishing to be comforted. "I'm fine." He noticed from the corner of his eye how Carter looked up towards where Vince was at the bar. He downed the rest of his beer, slamming it onto the coffee table before deciding he wasn't in the mood to stick around.

As he stood, Carter's hand was instantly around his wrist. "Where you going?"

"Home." Brian jerked away, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. He past right by Roberto and Enrique without a word, ignored Monica when she tried to speak to him, and just jumped in his Evo, peeling out of the back lot.

* * *

Carter's jaw clenched, nostrils flaring in irritation. The scruffy man from LA was returning to the reserved section, and was instantly nailed with Verone's icy gaze. Whatever had put his Brian in such a foul mood, stemmed from the person in front of him.

He stood, pointing a finger at Vince. "You. Come here." He heard the other man following him into the back hall. Whirling around, he glared at him. "What did you say to him?" he demanded.

Vince tightened his jaw. "Nothin' that's any of your business."

Carter gave a huffing laugh, a cruel smirk forming on his face. He took a few steps closer, getting into his personal space. It didn't really matter that Vince was larger in build than him, and looked every bit of the intimidating hulk he seemed in Brian's picture. This guy would be _dead _if he'd _ever _thought of harming Brian.

"Brian _is _my business." Carter pointed an accusatory finger in his face. "If you do _anything _to hurt him, so help me…"

"And why would I do that?" Vince's dark blue eyes met his evenly, not the least bit concerned about Carter's threats.

"You just make sure it stays that way," he replied darkly, going past Vince- shoving their shoulders together- and back to the VIP section.

Carter noticed that the girls were back, and everyone looked up when he returned. "Are you goin' after Brian?" Suki inquired, obviously having been informed of the drama she missed.

He shook his head, taking a seat. "I'll let him stew a bit." Suki frowned, looking over at Tej but not saying a word.

Vince came back, the same scowl still plastered on his face. Letty looked up at him, throwing daggers in his direction. Clearly she was unhappy about whatever it was she thought he'd done. Perhaps he'd let the wildcat- as Brian had called her- take care of the situation for him. It'd prove to be amusing at least.

After about an hour, he excused himself, briefly giving them all permission to do whatever it was they pleased. Carter wasn't enjoying himself anymore. Not without Brian there. Knowing it was because he was upset wasn't helping either.

Roberto and Enrique drove him home, and he threw his jacket haphazardly over the back of the couch. He looked around the bottom floor, peeking outside, but not finding his fiancé anywhere. Climbing the stairs two at a time, he headed for their bedroom, hoping he was there.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, he found Brian sitting up in bed. He wasn't under the blankets, and was dressed for bed in just his pajama pants. He didn't look up when he came in, didn't acknowledge his presence. He just kept staring at whatever was in his hands.

"Bri?" Carter was concerned, even moreso now. "You want to talk about it?"

There was a soft sigh, but no refusal, so he took that as a positive sign. Carter walked over to his side of the bed, sitting down next to him. He leaned over, placing an arm on the other side of Brian's hip to steady himself, peeking over to see what he was holding. It was the team photo from Race Wars.

Carter sighed, taking the photo gently from him and laying it face down on the bed. "What happened?"

Brian snorted. "Just V being his usual stupid self."

Cocking his head, Carter wasn't satisfied with an answer like that. "There's more to it than that."

"Yeah. There is."

"But you don't want to tell me," Carter guessed. When Brian didn't reply he asked, "There a reason for that?"

Brian looked off towards the open balcony. "It's the past," he replied softly, defeat to his tone. "Doesn't matter anymore."

Carter reached out, turning his head so he had to look at him. "Not if it's bothering you this much."

Brian couldn't argue with that. "It just hurts, that's all."

He nodded in understanding. Carter wouldn't force him into telling him the particulars if he didn't want to. The blonde worked at his own pace, so if he ended up saying more later, then that would be alright. If not, well, Brain had said all he really needed to know.

"Well, I'm here for you, alright?" Carter brushed his thumb along his cheek and jaw, causing his man to smile.

Brian laid his hand on top of Carter's. "Thanks." He leaned forward giving him a soft kiss. "I mean it though," he continued in a reassuring manner. "It's the _past. _I've got you now, and that's all I need."

Carter grinned softly, knowing he spoke the truth. Brian's eyes couldn't lie. He belonged to Carter now. No matter what it was that may have happened before. He shifted, straddling the blonde and pressing him into the headboard as he kissed him, long and slow, drinking him all in.

The contented sigh that escaped Brain's lips as he moved to his neck made his grin widen. Carter's hand snaked down, grabbing the blonde's left hand, feeling the ring there. It brought out that possessive streak, a low growl escaping him as he nipped at Brian's collar bone.

Yeah, Brian was all his. He would do anything for him, anything to make things stay this way.


	23. Chapter 23

When Monica and Brian walked into the feds' command center, the last thing he expected was a gun in his face. Too bad Markham seemed to underestimate the blonde, because Brian easily disarmed the agent. He released the magazine so it dropped to the floor with a clatter, then pulled back the slide to eject the bullet in the chamber.

"What the fuck?!" he demanded, ice flowing through his veins, but eyes on fire. He looked at Bilkins for answers, but the man was busy trying to control the outraged Markham.

"Those fuckers _shot _at myagents!"

"And your dumbass agents gave themselves up!" Brian shot back, closing the distance. The only thing stopping them from going to blows was Bilkins holding them both back.

"They were trying to intercept a hot package!"

"Yeah?" Brian gave a cocky grin. "Would ya care to know what was in the package that was so important? It was a fucking _cigar._"

That floored both agents, and Markham immediately ceased his struggling. "_What?"_ he asked with barely contained rage.

Brian only snorted, shoving the empty gun in his chest. He turned to Bilkins, saying, "I can't work with this shit."

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to, O'Connor." Though the look he was throwing at Markham was one that said they'd be talking later about this slip. "We have another problem."

"No surprise," he replied sarcastically, backing up a bit to get some space between them all.

Bilkins ignored the attitude. "The team that Verone picked, the ones Monica brought us dossiers for… What's Toretto's team doing here?" Apparently, Markham hadn't been told about this information and started to go off again, though Bilkins shut him up with a glare.

"I knew nothing about it," he replied honestly, shrugging. "Apparently, Verone called them. They came."

"And why would he do a thing like that?" Markham snarked.

"Maybe cause I told them how Toretto's team were the greatest drivers I'd ever seen?" Brian waved his hand towards the screens that still showed all the data on Verone. "In case you haven't noticed, he's not above going to extremes to get what he wants."

"No arguments there," Bilkins agreed. "Though that certainly complicates things."

"How so?"

"You're now an even bigger flight risk than before," Markham answered.

"Yeah? And how's that?" he challenged.

"Maybe you and your old comrades decide to screw everybody and take off with the goods."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Vince and the others haven't been brought up on any charges-"

"Yet," Bilkins put in.

"And I'm doing this to clear my record. End of story."

"Even so, I think we'll have to put a collar on you, make sure you go where you say you're going," Markham mentioned, a cruel smirk crossing his face.

Brian snarled at the very idea of being leashed, especially when it involved a guy like Markham. "I already told you, they check the cars. I don't plan on being shot if Verone finds out I've been screwing him."

Monica coughed at the comment's double meaning, trying to hide it quickly. Bilkins looked at her though. "Something you'd like to add?"

It was a good thing she worked well on the spot, because she managed to suggest, "Maybe we can get a tracker Brian can turn on when he gets the money. That way it's not detectable if they decide to sweep."

Bilkins nodded. "That could work. I'll see about requisitioning a few things." He looked between them. "In the meantime, I need you both to keep your heads down and get us more details about this delivery."

"We need a final destination," Markham put in.

Brian knew it would be safe enough to offer up the vague answer. "All he's said is we're going from North Beach to the Keyes."

Bilkins nodded. "Alright. We can hopefully narrow that down to transport hubs, and properties Verone holds."

"Not solid," Markham muttered, "but it'll have to do."

"Yeah. It will," Brian replied sourly, turning to leave without any dismissal. The meeting was done as far as he was concerned.

* * *

At the garage, music blared through the shop speakers. They had finished their meeting between Brian's old team and the new crew. The ground work had been laid for their emergency escape strategy, and everyone knew what they had to do.

At the moment, that meant taking care of their vehicles. While Letty and Leon went to go check out Helix and Caser's cars, Vince pulled his Maxima into the garage to start making repairs. "Want some help?" Brian asked as he got out.

"Sure," Vince replied gruffly, not looking at him.

They worked in relative silence, pulling off the front bumper to hammer back into shape, refinish and paint. It wasn't until they were reassembling things and getting ready to give the car a proper checkup that Vince decided to broach the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry…" he mentioned, not looking at Brian. "'Bout what I said."

Brian paused, looking at him. For Vince, of all people, to apologize… well, it was a red letter day for certain.

He sighed, finally meeting Brian's gaze. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

The blonde nodded. "I know." He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "That hurt, V. It really did."

"I know." Vince had clearly been beating himself up about the situation.

"I wouldn't blame you for hating me…"

Vince's head snapped to him, looking at him as if he'd grown another head. "Hate you?" He snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess I did there for a bit. Y'know, the first thing I said to Dom when he finally called was 'I told you so.'"

Brian chuckled. "Yeah, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Well… I was pissed. I thought you betrayed us, man. And not just by hiding you were a cop, y'know?"

"Yeah," he replied flatly.

Vince leaned back against his car for support. "But damnit… You saved me, Bri. You saved all of us. It took Dominic to make me see that."

"Dom did that?" Brian was amazed. He figured he'd be just as pissed off at him as he imagined Vince would be.

"Yeah, he did. He wasn't angry. Not really anyway. He was a bit miffed you hadn't trusted us enough to tell us you were undercover."

"That wasn't-"

Vince held up his hand. "Doesn't matter. He figured you had your reasons." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought I hated your guts. But, then when I realized I didn't, I get even angrier at myself. Thought I was betraying Dom, betraying the team. That I couldn't hate the Buster." He looked over at Brian. "But you're _our _Buster, so…" He looked back down at the ground.

So, Dom wasn't mad at him either. It was a comforting revelation. "Where's Dom?"

"Baja." Vince coughed, looking out towards where the rest of the team was. "But, umm, no one else knows that. Not even Mia." Brian nodded, silently assuring that he'd keep it quiet. "After this job, that's where I'm plannin' on going, lay low for a while."

"Good idea."

Vince scratched at the corner of his mouth absentmindedly, still not looking at him as he added, "You could, uh, always come with us if you wanted to."

Brian shook his head. "Carter and I are headed for Argentina. He's got property there. We'll be able to keep our heads down." Vince nodded solemnly. "I'll have to come visit you… when things get settled."

"Yeah, yeah… that'd be nice." Vince looked up at him, forcing a very slight smile, Brian doing the same. "Well, uh, let's finish this up, yeah?" he said, motioning for them to finish their work on the car.

"Yup. She'll need to be at her best if we're gonna pull this crazy plan off."

Vince chuckled. "Yeah, I never thought I'd meet someone whose plans were just as insane as yours, Bri."

"That makes two of us, V."

* * *

It was a gorgeous afternoon. There was a steady breeze coming in off the water. It also was a quiet day, with nothing on the schedule to worry them. Brian suggested they take advantage of it, and he and the team had gone out for groceries.

To Carter's surprise, they came home with a ton of things, including charcoal for the seldom used grill that they pulled up poolside. "What's this?" he questioned, watching as they unpacked things onto the table.

"It's called a cook-out, Carter," his fiancé replied smartly, giving him an impish look. Ignoring the exasperated expression Carter was giving him, he continued, "We used to grill all the time at Dom's."

"Yeah," Leon spoke up. "Hasn't really been the same with Dom gone."

"Or you, Buster," Vince added in, smirking slightly when Brian looked over at him, his own cheeky grin forming.

"Yeah, well, you always did suck at making burgers, V," he put in, slapping said man's hand away when he went to grab the ground beef.

"If you want me to call Rosa…" Carter began to offer, but the blonde was shaking his head.

"Part of the fun in a cook-out is doing all this ourselves. Y'know, together?" He yanked on Carter's jacket sleeve pointedly, pulling him up next to him.

"Uh huh." Carter raised a brow, looking at him. "You realize I haven't cooked in, oh, ten years or more?"

"Not knowing anything didn't stop you from helping me with my Skyline, did it?" he teased.

Carter bit down on his tongue, jutting his jaw out. That had certainly been an eventful afternoon. He couldn't argue there, so he sighed, removing his jacket and draping it over one of the chairs. As he was rolling up his sleeves, he heard Letty and Leon chuckling.

"Verone as a gearhead?" Letty mused. "Can't see it."

"I'm working on it," Brian replied, laughing lightly.

"That make him the new Buster?" Leon joked.

Vince cut him a look that wiped the smile from his face though. "There's only _one _Buster around here."

Rolling his eyes, Brian spoke up, "Hey, V, you wanna get the grill going? I'd like to eat sometime today."

Carter smirked slightly, watching how Vince begrudgingly obeyed. He was muttering under his breath, which went mostly ignored by the rest of the team.

Brian slipped in behind him, hands travelling slowly down his arms as he pressed against his back. "Time for Burger 101."

"Is it anything like Gearhead 101?" he asked lowly, turning his head to make out Brian's profile.

He lost sight of him though as the blonde leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Depends on how good you do," he replied in his ear, nibbling it a bit before turning his attention back to their task at hand.

The things Brian got him to do…

* * *

The rest of the food was ready, just waiting on the burgers. Brian hummed happily, a Corona in one hand, a spatula in the other, and Carter curled up behind him. The man was resting his chin on his shoulder, watching him cook, his arms wrapped low around his hips.

Brian leaned his head back, smiling in contentment. "This is great," he mentioned, closing his eyes. "I wish things could stay like this."

He hadn't realized he'd spoken the last sentiment aloud until Carter replied softly in his ear, "I'll do anything to make you happy, Bri. Just name it."

He lifted his head, turning it as best he could to look at his fiancé. Brian gave him a crooked grin. "Just need you. Everything else we can figure out as we go." Carter snuggled into his back, squeezing him tightly in reply.

"Y'know, I'm surprised how generous you've been with them," he ventured, jerking his head in the direction of the pool where Letty and Leon were horse playing.

"You're my family, Bri. The only one I've really had," he admitted. "So if they're you're family, well, then they're mine too."

Brian smiled at the romanticism, warmed inside at the idea of him and Carter beginning a new family together. And the fact he would bring the team under his wing simply because of Brian's relationship with them, well that was touching too. "I think the in-laws like you…" he joked. When he caught a glimpse of Vince out of the corner of his eye he added, "For the most part."

Carter snorted, laying his forehead against the back of the blonde's head. "If you say so."

"Alright!" Brian announced after poking at a couple of the burgers. "Time to eat!"

Letty and Leon were scrambling out of the pool instantly, drying off as best they could in their rush to grab for food. Brian looked around, not seeing their last companion. "Where'd V go?" he asked, having just spotted him moments before.

Answering his question, he saw the scruffy man coming out from the mansion, guitar in hand. It brought a smile to his lips, seeing the old well-worn instrument. When he looked up to see Brian staring at him, he held it up a bit, saying, "I figured I'd play a bit after lunch."

Brian nodded, grinning at him. "Just like old times, eh?"

Vince half laughed, looking away awkwardly, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Come on." Brian motioned for him to hurry up and grab some food, everyone else already digging in without them at the table. Well, everyone save for Carter who had been waiting till Brian sat down next to him, having been watching the pair impassively.

When Brian smiled at him, reaching over and grabbing his hand, Carter returned it. His thumb traveled across the blonde's knuckles softly, seeming to be set at ease with the situation. Brian's grin grew as he observed the way his fiancé relaxed, settling into the casual banter with the rest of his family.

Now, if Dom and Mia could be there too, things would be complete. He had to wonder if something like that could ever happen again- if their family would ever be whole once more. Looking at Carter though, he knew that as long as they could stay at each other's side, he would be content.


	24. Chapter 24

Vince leaned against his Maxima, glancing over at Brian. "Sure you're up to the task, Buster? If I lose my car…"

Brian huffed. "Oh yeah, like Carter wouldn't slaughter me if I lost the Evo."

The other man raised a brow. "Why should he care?"

"Cause he bought me the damn car," Brian replied, the hint of exasperation in his voice. "He designed the thing, V."

He didn't hide his surprise. "Verone? Designed a car? For you?"

"Very good," he snarked. "Glad those remedial speech classes paid off for you."

"Oh, fuck you, Buster." Vince snorted.

The tension settled between them as they fell into silence, waiting on their competition to arrive. Letty and Leon had already won their new cars the previous night. Now it was up to Vince and Brian to do the same. If they lost, not only would that ruin his emergency escape plan for the run, but it would also result in losing their own precious rides.

Right on time, the two muscle cars pulled up, a burnt orange Dodge Challenger and a powder blue Chevy Camaro. Brian smirked as the two drivers appeared, both members of Dodger's crew. He would thoroughly enjoy taking those cars off them.

Kris snorted, regarding Brian with disdain. "Snowman… I see you have a new toy. Your new sugar daddy buy that for you?"

The grin on Brian's face grew into a mocking one. "Yeah, he did. _That _all your daddy could afford?" he asked with a gesture to the Challenger.

"Wouldn't be so high and mighty if you didn't have Verone behind you," his partner, Darden, sneered.

"Oh, believe me," Vince interjected, "his ego's always been that big."

"Will only make it all the more fun to take that little tuner crap off your hands," Kris replied. "Maybe we'll ship it out to Dodger so he can have fun ripping it apart. Y'know, while he's recovering from the dirty shit your little boyfriend did to him."

Brian's brows furrowed together, not having any idea what he meant by that. He decided to ignore it. "You can try. Either put up the pinks or get the fuck movin'. I ain't got all night."

Kris pulled the pink slip from his back pocket, Darden doing the same. Tej came over motioning for them to hand them over. Brian passed over his, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, picturing how furious Carter would be with him if this went south. Vince hesitantly gave his over as well, sending a warning glare at the blonde.

"This is a sprint," Tej explained. "You'll run tag team style, down the quarter mile, around the barrels and back. First team to cross the line twice takes it."

"Easy as pie," Darden answered, trading a fist bump with his partner as they returned to their cars.

Brian stepped up next to a dangerously quiet Vince. "That Hemi might be a problem," he mentioned, referring to the Challenger's powerful motor.

"Maybe for you," Vince gruffly replied.

His eyes narrowed. "Remember, we're racing for pinks, not pride." He left Vince standing there, slipping into his Evo. His eyes traveled naturally to the badge hanging on his rearview mirror that had _"Snowman and Diablo" _on it. _Gawd, I better not screw this up._

Kris and Vince were on the line first, both burning rubber as they took off down the abandoned stretch of road. It was hard to see them from where he sat on the side of the road, but he could make out the Challenger as it took the barrels first.

Brian had to give Dodger's boy some credit. He whipped that heavy car around as well as any tuner, starting his return trip. When Vince reached the barrels shortly after him, he ended up swinging wide. _Hit the spray, Vince. _Sure enough, the Maxima went surging forward, gaining on the Challenger. That was until Kris swerved, hitting a sign that flew into Vince's path.

"_Fuck!"_ Brian slammed his palm onto the steering wheel, watching as Kris crossed the line and the Camaro peeled out. "Come on, V…" Even having easily recovered, Vince still had to get the Maxima up to speed again.

Brian was flooring the Evo as soon as he crossed, pushing it into the red. He watched as Darden made the turn, starting to come back. Brian would never be able to catch him. There was only one thing to do. He swerved into the path of the Camaro, initiating one deadly game of chicken.

At the last second, Darden darted out of the way, losing it in the dirt. Brian shifted gears, popping the e-brake as he drifted gracefully around the barrels. The Camaro was pulling back out right next to him in a cloud of dirt.

Neck and neck they raced and Brian could see the finish. His thumb hovered over the red button, waiting for just the right moment before punching it. The Evo surged forward, starting to feel like it was hovering just above the road. Pinned back to the seat, he prayed to Jesse's "car gods" that this ended well.

Just as he was thinking this, he noticed the blur of blue starting to come up beside him. Brian kept the pedal pinned, watching the needle redline. "Please, please, please…" When the finish came and he crossed by half a car's length ahead, he let out the breath he'd been holding, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

When Carter saw his fiancé coming into Poseidon with his rag tag group of friends- both old and new- he couldn't help but smile. They were all horse playing, and he noted the familiar appearance of Brian running hot with energy. He looked at him suspiciously when they entered the roped off patio area.

"And exactly what have you all been up to?" he inquired.

Brian chuckled, not able to stay still. "We just secured our cars for our emergency plan, that's all."

"Uh huh." His brows rose. "And _how _exactly did you do this?"

"I don't think you wanna know," was the honest answer.

Carter groaned, putting his head in his hand. No, if Brian said that, it was probably the truth. It meant he'd just gone and done something really, _really _stupid. By the way he was exuding energy, he also suspected that line of stupid involved racing in some form.

Still not able to contain his energy, Brian practically bounced from foot to foot. "Come on," he snatched Carter's hand, pulling him up. "Let's go dance."

He sighed. "Do we really have to go over this again?" He grabbed ahold of Brian's face, pulling it close. "I don't dance." He kissed him roughly before letting him go.

The blonde only chuckled. "You also didn't work on cars or cook either." He grabbed Carter's belt, tugging him closer suggestively. "So what's stopping you," he spoke low and huskily. Carter swallowed the lump in his throat, hating when his fiancé used this tactic- mainly because it tended to work.

Before he had the chance to reply though, Vince spoke up. "If he really doesn't want to, Bri, I'll dance with you."

Brian grinned over at him. "Alright!" he answered excitedly. He leaned in, giving Carter a quick kiss on the mouth before letting him go to trail after the gruff man.

"What the hell just happened?" he breathed, standing there completely stunned.

"Umm," Tej came to stand next to him, "looks like he's going to have a dance."

Carter scowled, looking at Tej with a sarcastic expression. "You think?" he snapped. The man held up his hands in defeat, going to sit with the others. Carter remained there watching the pair for a bit before doing the same, careful to perch himself where he could have a good view inside.

* * *

Vince curled up behind Brian, latching onto his hips. The blonde just laughed at the possessive gesture, pressing back into his dance partner in response. A throaty growl escaped his lips, dipping his head to mention huskily in Brian's ear, "I've missed you, Bri."

"That so?" There was a tease there, but the glint in his blue eyes gave him away.

Vince ground into him pointedly. "Yeah."

Brian laughed heartily, leaning his back against Vince's chest. His gruff dance partner's arms wrapped low around his waist, pulling him all the more close on the crowded floor. The two continued on in such a playful- albeit erotic- fashion for a couple songs.

At one point, Brian spun around, flopping one arm over Vince's shoulder and the other on his hip. He looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. Vince only smirked, eyes raking over Brian's body. His fingers dug into his hips a bit more, pulling him in hungrily, wrapping his arms around him.

As the music shifted into a slow song, Brian sighed, starting to pull away. Vince locked his arms around his waist though, not budging as his dark eyes gazed deep into his. "Alright, one last song, V."

Vince nodded, pulling him back to him. Brian threw his arms over his shoulders, one hand resting on the back of his neck and absentmindedly rubbing ever so lightly. Vince closed his eyes, resting his head against the side of Brian's.

They stayed that way, swaying slowly in time to the music. As it ended though, Vince didn't make a move to let go. If anything, he tightened his hold. "Come with me, Bri," he whispered into his ear. "Come home."

There was a part of Brian that swelled, hearing those words from Vince. However there was the rest of his heart that pulled his body away. He looked back at Vince solemnly. "I'm sorry, V. I can't." He shook his head. "My life's with Carter now."

Vince nodded, looking at the ground, not trying to stop him as he went to return to the patio.

* * *

Carter watched the pair with barely contained rage. He wanted to cut off every last one of Vince's fingers. They had _no _place being on his man in any way, let alone in such an intimate manner. If he'd had to watch any longer, he thought he would be sick.

The rational part of his brain was the only thing saving the LA racer from meeting one of Verone's rats. Brian was _his. _There could be no doubts there. Not after all they had been through. Brian's heart was as much his as Carter's was the blonde's. They belonged to each other, body and soul. Nothing Vince could say or do would change that now.

As his anger started to recede, his emotions coming back under control, he noticed Brian making his way back to him. Before he could even open his mouth, the blonde plopped right down into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Miss me?" he asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Carter smiled softly in return, one arm wrapping behind his back, the other going over his lap. "Very much so," he replied, earning him a passionate kiss from his fiancé.

Brian hummed with happiness as they parted, grinning at him brightly. "I love you."

Any remaining angst he'd been feeling instantly melted under those baby blue eyes. "I love you too, Bri. Always."

He chuckled. "I sure hope so. I'd hate to go all the way to Argentina for you to shack up with someone better looking than me."

Carter swatted him on the part of his butt he could get to. "That first requires there to be someone out there better for me than you." He kissed the tip of his nose, knowing full well he was being a sap and not caring, as Brian was the only one that could ever bring such feelings out in him. "So there's no chance of that happening."

Brian kissed him again. "Same goes for you." He felt Brian lick his lower lip, happily allowing him entrance. He pulled him closer, feeling his heart start to race. He hooked his thumb into his waistband, fingers flaring out around his hip. Brian pulled away, breathily attempting to scold him, "Save it for home, Carter."

"Well, we better go home soon then, huh?" he mentioned into his ear, his voice filled with lust.

Their attention was drawn to the others, as Suki squeaked in surprise. They'd completely missed whatever it was they had been talking about, but somehow the little Asian girl had ended up on Letty's lap. Not that either Tej or Leon seemed to be bothered by it. Suki, however, was blushing furiously.

"I missed something," Carter spoke, a brow raised.

"Letty's bi," Brian mentioned casually. Carter nodded, figuring that meant the woman might have tried to make a pass at Tej's girl. Though, as Brian had told him, Letty and Leon were supposed to be in a relationship- albeit an open and casual one.

"Come on!" Letty laughed. "It'll be fun!"

Suki squirmed a bit, seemingly debating on whatever it was before blurting, "Alright!" Both girls jumped up, hurrying off the patio out to the beach.

"What the hell?" Brian asked, laughing.

"Letty challenged her to go jump in the ocean with her," Leon explained, shaking his head.

"Now _that _sounds like fun," Brian replied, wiggling out of Carter's lap. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Brian was off running, jumping the few steps going to the sand.

Carter shook his head in disbelief, watching his fiancé bounding off to join the girls who had just jumped into the surf.

"Now _they_ were drunk," Tej mentioned, looking to Carter. "What's the Snowman's excuse?"

"That's just who he is," a gruff voice spoke up. Carter turned to find Vince had finally decided to show his face again.

"Point," Leon replied. Noting the atmosphere change, he smacked Tej's shoulder. "We should probably go make sure those idiots don't drown."

"Yeah, I hear that," he replied, catching onto the tension between the other two men as well.

As they made themselves scarce, Carter stood, eyes not leaving the scruffy man. They held each other's gaze a while, neither flinching, or willing to give first. Finally, Carter tilted his head in the direction of the beach. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Vince's eyes never faltered. "Yeah," he replied, voice low and steady. "He's gorgeous."

Carter gave a short, snorting laugh, looking at him smugly. "You've got balls." His eyes darkened, stepping into his personal space. His voice dropped an octave, a growl behind it, "But if you _ever _touch him again…"

Vince's nostrils flared briefly at the threat, muscles tightening. "You don't have to worry about Bri."

"Oh, I know that." Brian wasn't the problem. It was the man in front of him- making him bristle just being in his space- that was causing the issue.

"Then you know the Buster can take care of himself."

"He isn't a _Buster,_" Carter growled, getting right in his face now. He was tired of hearing that old pet name. "He's the man I'm going to marry. And you better remember that."

Vince narrowed his eyes, staring straight at him. "Don't ask me to be happy for you," was the low reply.

Carter shook his head. "No, I won't." He huffed, backing up a bit and pointing towards the beach. "Be happy for _him._"

He watched as the other man followed his hand, observing the way Brian was laughing and horse-playing with everyone. He was soaking wet, grabbing Letty from behind and spinning her around. At one point he glanced up, smiling brightly in Carter's direction. "Carter!" he yelled. "Come on! Stop being a stick in the mud!"

Vince bowed his head a moment, feeling the other man's searing gaze on him. Finally he looked back to him, understanding what he meant. He didn't say a word, though his eyes conveyed everything Carter wanted to see- including defeat. He watched in satisfaction as the larger man lumbered back into the club.

Carter turned back towards the beach where his fiancé was having an impromptu wrestling match with Leon. He smiled, leaving his jacket on one of the chairs as he walked off to join him.


	25. Chapter 25

Carter couldn't help but smile, even if an affair such as this wasn't really his thing. His fiancé was positively glowing, having a good time, so therefore so was he. Carter gazed lovingly at him. He was dressed in black slacks and a silver dress shirt, perfectly accenting his baby blues and blonde curls.

Slipping in beside him, Carter wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling when the blonde's attention turned to him. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" he asked wryly.

"Only about twice so far," Brian cheekily replied.

"I'll have to fix that." He leaned in, giving him a soft kiss, but there was a heat behind it that made Brian press closer.

His breath tickled his cheek as he whispered into his ear, "You're looking pretty handsome yourself, Carter." Brian's hand wandered down, lying against his butt pointedly as he pulled him closer. He couldn't help but smile into the blonde locks. "You should wear this for our wedding," he added, slipping a hand inside the black suit jacket.

He admitted to not minding the idea. He knew what this look did to his fiancé. The well-fitted black slacks, the brilliant blue shirt with the collar popped up over the tailored jacket, it drove the blonde mad with lust. _"If I'm blue and silver, your blue and black,"_ he'd said.

"Only if you wear that," Carter replied, kissing his jaw as his fingers slipped under the untucked shirt and into his waistband.

"We'll see." Brian gave him a teasing grin. "The party's not over just yet," he attempted to scold. "So don't get too frisky there."

Carter nodded begrudgingly. He would have to wait until after the engagement party was over before he could unwrap his _real _present back at the mansion. Taking the blonde's hand, he led him over to where some of the guests were chatting, knowing the only way he would make it was if Brian's friends kept him distracted.

It was a very nice little engagement party Suki was throwing them at the garage. She'd kept her word at keeping it intimate as well. The Miami crew was there, along with a few close racing friends- like Helix and Caesar- along with Brian's old team, Roberto, Enrique, and a few other close associates of Carter's that he had worked with for a decade or more.

"How do you not have a drink?" Jimmy questioned them, thrusting a Corona into each of their hands.

"This is like my forth one already, man," Brian protested. "I _do _have to drive tonight."

Jimmy waved him off. "The boathouse is still empty if you have to crash. It's your night. Enjoy it."

Carter nuzzled his nose against Brian's cheek, letting him know it was alright. The blonde relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy the party as he should. The pair continued to talk with their guests, and the night pressed on.

At one point, an inebriated blonde managed to tug an equally tipsy Carter towards an empty space, draping his arms around his neck and prodding him into dancing. They didn't do much more than sway slowly in place, wrapped in each other's embrace, for fear of falling over. But just the fact Carter was actually dancing at all seemed enough for his fiancé, who sighed happily, snuggling into him.

When the song ended, Brian gave him a sloppy kiss, muttering something about going to the bathroom. Carter managed to nod, finding the nearest chair to collapse into. It had been one hell of a party. He only hoped they could remember it in the morning.

* * *

Letty growled at Vince, her fist clenched. It took all she had not to completely wail on him. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Get off it Letty," he replied, hmph'ing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been throwing yourself at him!" she hissed. "And Verone sure hasn't been blind to it either! You _don't _bite the hand that feeds you!"

"He belongs to me and Dom!" he growled back, getting into her face. "Not some rich punk."

She didn't even bat an eye. "Not anymore." There was a finality to her tone and she stalked off back towards the party, leaving behind a very deflated Vince.

The brunette sighed loudly, rubbing his hands over his face. "God damn it," he muttered. "What the fuck am I doin'?"

The figure leaning on the wall nearby peeled away from the shadows, walking back towards the party as well.

* * *

Brian revved the engine of the Evo, grinning over at Vince in his Maxima. "You really wanna do this, Buster?" the scruffy man asked with a brow raised in amusement.

"I could take you in my sleep, V." As he made the engine purr again, he realized he would have to ask his fiancé to add in the same smoke effects to the build as he'd had on the Skyline. He missed the intimidation factor of it- not to mention that it just looked plain badass.

"Keep dreamin'…" The Maxima's engine roared in response, a deep and guttural sound.

A figure stepped in between the two cars, bending down a bit to look back and forth at them. "You realize this whole one-on-one thing is like a _really _big exception, right?" Tej inquired. "Sooo, I better make some damn money on this."

Brian just gave him his best smile. "I think you'll be fine, man." Tej shook his head, walking off, but Carter took his place, leaning down into the window.

"You better win, _Snowman. _Otherwise we're going to be hearing about this till the end of time."

He chuckled. "No worries, _Diablo. _I got this."

Carter smirked. "Oh, I'm not worried. My man is the greatest driver there is." He leaned in more, giving him a passionate kiss, nipping at his lower lip when he pulled away. "Go kick his ass."

"Will do, Boss." He got cuffed in the head for his trouble, but it was worth it to watch the view as he walked away in those designer jeans. Was he ever grateful about being persuasive.

Suki stepped up to the starting line, yelling above the cheering crowd that had gathered. "Ready?" Brian nodded, eyes narrowing in on the road. "Set?" Vince nodded as well, hands tightening on the wheel. "Go!"

Smoke plumed as they both burned rubber off the start, racing into the night. It was no surprise that they stayed neck and neck with each other. Brian knew he had the advantage of horse power though, and experience drifting. Races there were not the straight drags they were in LA.

Sure enough, when they got to the turn, Brian slipped down, dropping behind the Maxima to get the inside. Ripping the handbrake, the Evo's rear kicked out, pulling him gracefully around the turn in a tight arc. He hooted, looking in the mirror to find Vince had taken the corner wide.

The Maxima quickly surged forward, gaining back on him. "Too soon for NOS, V," Brian mused. As he drifted right onto his four o'clock, the blonde was tempted to punch his own nitrous. Instead, he took the final sprint with Vince right behind him, crossing the finish in a cloud of smoke.

When he opened the door, Carter was standing right there, mimicking Brian's bright grin. "Told you I'd win," he mused, throwing his arms around the other man and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

The LA team and the Miami crew both joined them, and behind them a surge of racers who were cheering for the epic race they'd just witnessed. The blonde looked up to find Vince clopping towards them, a neutral look on his face. Brian let Carter go, moving him slightly behind him, staring at the scruffy racer head on.

Vince stopped right on the edge of his personal space, the pair staring at each other evenly. After a few tense moments, he cracked a smile. "Looks like I can't call you Buster anymore," he said, laughter hinted in his voice.

Brian gave him a patented grin, the tension between them easing. Without warning, the blonde cleared the space, wrapping his arms around the larger man. Vince grunted in surprise, but hugged back around his shoulders. His dark blue eyes danced to Carter from over Brian's shoulder.

"You can _always _call me Buster, V," he whispered.

When he pulled away, Brian was laughing. "Let's go to Hellfire!" he announced. The crew with him easily agreed with that idea.

* * *

It was the night before the final run, and Carter knew they all needed to relax. So when Brian had asked that Tej set up that little race for him and Vince, he didn't argue. In fact, he figured it would be a good thing for his fiancé. He would not only be able to race one last time, but he'd be able to show his old team once and for all that he owned the streets of Miami.

He smiled over at his blonde lover, placing his hand on the one that was shifting. "Are you ready for this?" Carter asked.

A serious look crossed Brian's face then, glancing at him a moment. "About as well as I can be." He shifted gears. "I'm worried though. A lot can go wrong."

Carter nodded in agreement. "Listen to me… You'll be fine. No matter what, ok? I swear it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, clearly not liking his tone.

"It means that no matter what happens, I won't let you go down for anything."

"I don't know that I like the sounds of that."

"You weren't the only one making emergency plans," Carter cryptically replied. If things were to go south, Carter would take the fall… all of it. He didn't care how long he had to sit in prison- though he had plenty of lawyers that would see that it wasn't long at all- he wouldn't allow Brian to go through that.

They remained silent the rest of the drive. When Brian parked the car in the back lot of Hellfire, Carter squeezed a hold of his hand, drawing his attention. He was looking Brian dead in the eye. "Promise me something," he said. "If things go sideways, you cut tail and run. Just get the fuck out of dodge."

"Carter-"

"Promise!" Brian's blue eyes flashed in distress, and he remained silent. He pressed him, "Please, Bri. I can't lose you."

Hesitantly he nodded, though he didn't like it one bit. "Alright." He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to Carter's lips before adding, "If you're not in Buenos Aires when I get there… I'll be coming for you."

He knew that Brian meant it too. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

In the balcony VIP section, the gang had things to themselves. Brian had thrown down a challenge for a game of pool, one that Vince immediately accepted. Leon offered to play on his team, and Carter naturally joined Brian's.

They were still playing the first game and Brian missed yet another shot. "Looks like you still suck at playing pool, Bri," Vince crowed, looking smugly at him when the blonde stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Yeah, well, can't be great at _everything._"

"Just most things?" Carter asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around his hips and pulling him close to kiss the tip of his nose.

"You're not getting laid tonight," Brian whispered in his ear.

"Who said I wasn't being sincere?" The smirk on his face didn't really make Brian believe him though.

When Carter's turn came, Brian stood back, leaning against the railing. Vince had come to stand next to him, looking over at the blonde thoughtfully. When Brian's gaze turned to him, he asked plainly, "You love him, don't you?"

The question took him off guard, but when he recovered, a bright smile appeared on his face. "Yeah V, I really do." He looked towards Carter now. He'd just sank another shot and was talking smack with Leon like they were old friends. His grin grew, nodding as he said, "I love him with all I have."

As though sensing his gaze on him, Carter looked up from the table, meeting his eyes. The smile the brunette gave him traveled all the way to his aqua eyes, and went straight into Brian's core. A silent declaration passed between them, and Carter went back to the game.

Brian returned his gaze to Vince, who was looking at him with a carefully guarded expression. "I just wish things could have been different," he admitted.

The blonde nodded, understanding the other man's feelings. "V, I'm _never _gonna forget about you and Dom. I couldn't. What we had, in LA… I'll always remember that. And I'll cherish that."

Vince's lips twitched slightly, trying to suppress a smile. "Yeah, so will I, Bri."

Just like that, a silent truce was formed, an acceptance of what was and what was to be. Brian could walk into the future with Carter, knowing that his past- while always being a part of who he was, always imprinted on his soul- was settled where it belonged.

"I want you to be happy," Vince spoke.

Carter had finally missed a shot, coming over to them and placing a hand on Brian's back, announcing Vince was up. Brian smiled, looking between Carter and Vince before assuring him. "I am, V."

Vince nodded, looking over at Carter, who had no idea what they had been discussing. "Take care of him," he told the other man.

Carter seemed surprised by his statement. He recovered quickly enough, nodding in affirmation. "I promise." Satisfied, Vince returned to the table, continuing their game.

Brian saw the way Carter was looking at him, a question in his eyes. "Looks like we have his blessing," the blonde explained. While he knew Carter didn't rightly care about having anyone's approval, he smiled anyway, happy for the resolution of the tension between them all.

"What say we make it an early night?" Carter asked, pinning him suggestively to the railing.

"Only if you promise me something…" Brian ventured. When Carter nodded for him to continue, he said, "You'll have to tell me what happened with Dodger one of these days."

Carter gave him a questioning look, no doubt wondering how he knew about it. But then he started to laugh. "Alright, Bri," he answered, sealing it with a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning of the big escape, tension was running high. Everyone's nerves were on edge, and rightfully so. The four drivers were getting prepped in the back drive as Carter walked over to join them. Brian paused in the discussion he'd been having with Leon, coming over to him.

"We're all set," Brian spoke, the worry plain in his voice.

Carter nodded, placing a hand on his lower back and pulling him in. "Be careful." He leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss.

"You too." Brian's eyes were downcast, and his voice cracked.

Not one to stand by and allow that, Carter grabbed him tightly, feeling Brian burrow his face into his throat. "Don't get upset," he urged, rubbing his back. "You need to stay focused.

Brian nodded, choking back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He grasped Carter's shirt. "I love you, Carter."

"Love you too." He kissed Brian's cheek, and as the blonde shifted, he captured his lips. "This isn't goodbye," he assured. Brian was nodding, pulling away. Carter held his face in his hands, gazing deeply into his eyes. "Remember what I said."

"I'll see you at the finish line," Brian assured, forcing a sad smile.

"Bri," Vince called. "It's time to go." Carter nodded, giving his fiancé one last kiss and hug for luck, not wanting to let go.

As the team of racers drove off, following the royal blue Evo, Carter stood in the drive and watched until they were out of sight. Roberto and Enrique joined him, trailed by Monica. "Sir, we're ready to move," Enrique said.

Carter nodded, looking past them to Monica. "Let's go."

The Navigator pulled out of the compound, the federal agents watching it leave. The game was about to begin.

* * *

They arrived at the trailer park that Verone owned, and Brian stopped outside the two trailers they were looking for. "Here?" Vince questioned. "Seriously?" The blonde agreed that it didn't seem like a place one would stash a large amount of money, but that was the point.

"You get the other one," Brian instructed, pounding on the first trailer's door. As soon as the occupants saw him they scrambled to get out of the way, bags in hand and out the door. Leon followed him in, taking a sledge hammer to the back wall as they had been instructed.

"Jack pot," he breathed, seeing the black duffles as the wall crumbled.

"Let's hurry," Brian spoke, pulling out the bags.

They started hauling their payload to the cars, stashing them in the trunks- three per car. Brian's mind reeled, just thinking of the insane amount of money they must have been holding. When sirens sounded in the distance, his heart jumped to his throat.

"Cops!" Letty shouted, and they all went scrambling for their cars.

Everyone but Vince that was. "I thought we were supposed to have a window!" he growled, going over to a nearby SUV.

"Vince, what are you doing!? Let's go!" Brian was hanging out his car door, watching as the SUV was hot-wired.

A couple federal vehicles turned the corner, barreling down the narrow row of trailers towards them. Vince hefted a big rock onto the gas pedal, sending the large SUV straight at the cops. It collided head on with the lead vehicle, causing a pile up and blocking their pursuit.

Brian whooped. "Alright, V!" The scruffy man gave him a wink as he ran to his car, all four of them skillfully maneuvering backwards out of the park and speeding towards the freeway.

Unfortunately, that little stunt wasn't enough to shake their pursuers. The feds were on them with not only ground units, but a helicopter. Brian and Vince were in the lead, weaving in and out of the traffic, creating holes for their other two partners to slip through.

"We're definitely gonna have to head for Plan B," Brian spoke into the walkie-talkie. "We're not slipping this chopper otherwise."

"Copy that, Buster," Vince answered. "Take the next exit."

They passed a traffic sign- a half mile? He could do that. He shifted gears, pushing forward. However, just then, the helicopter passed them up before turning sideways and lowering towards the road. Brian's eyes widened, spotting the canon-like weapon he'd faced before.

"Oh shit!" Brian swerved, trying to avoid being locked on to. However, Vince wasn't so lucky. They were pacing each other when the device slammed into his passenger side door. "Fuck!" Brian rolled down his window, knowing what he was about to do was crazy, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"What the fuck you doing Bri!?" Vince screamed through the walkie. "Just keep going!"

"Not happenin'! Keep her steady!"

Brian leaned out the window as he pulled up alongside the Maxima. He grabbed firmly onto the electronic disruptor device, finding it hadn't latched onto the car all the way. It was still screwing with Vince's systems, causing the car to slow way down.

Letty and Leon rocketed past them, and Brian could hear the cops gaining on them. Vince was grimacing, strong-arming the wheel to try and even keep it on the pavement. Brian found he needed two hands, so he leaned out more, attempting to keep his foot on the pedal and knee holding the wheel.

The two cars scrapped together, almost pinning Brian's hand. Vince pulled the Maxima away enough to give the blonde a chance to get a solid hold. With all his might, Brian pulled, desperately trying to save them from a fate that included prison bars.

When it finally popped lose, he cried in delight, chucking it back towards the incoming feds. It contacted with the grill of a unit, shutting it down immediately and causing a pile up. "Fuck yeah!" he hollered, hearing the Maxima's engine start to roar again. Vince gave him a thumb's up, and the pair sped off to catch up with their team.

They hadn't gotten far, and soon they found themselves pulling into a large warehouse. The garage doors fell behind them, stopping the cops out front. They could hear the sirens, and Brian's heart was pounding, starting to wonder if this crazy plan was going to work. He took a deep breath. _Only one way to find out._

* * *

Bilkins stood in the command center, looking at the aerial footage coming in from the helicopter. Where did O'Connor and his friends think they were going to go? Markham's voice came over the radio, "We've got 'em pinned down at the warehouse. Everyone hold your positions."

Speaking into the radio, Bilkins clearly showed his frustration, "If you would have stood down like I told you to earlier, you wouldn't be having this issue."

"And let O'Connor have a chance to bolt with the money? I don't think so." There was a pause, and Bilkins shook his head. "Dunn," Markham continued, "are you at the air strip?"

"Affirmative, Sir. We're in position. Verone's Navigator just arrived and there's a plane waiting on the tarmac."

There was a pleased response from Markham. "Good. Don't move until we have the racers in custody."

"Copy that, Sir."

"Look alive!" Markham ordered. "Doors are opening!"

What happened next though, no one could have expected. Every door of the massive warehouse opened, and a large pick-up truck drove out from each one, plowing into the units outside. They were clearing the path for dozens and dozens of race cars to pour from the warehouse, creating one giant scramble.

"Nice play, O'Connor," Bilkins mused.

* * *

"Alright, y'all," Brian spoke into the walkie. "Let's break."

On cue, all the racers started to take off in different directions. Brian slipped out one of the back gates, followed closely by Vince, Letty, and Leon. He noticed the helicopter taking off in the opposite direction, following their cars. He would love to see the look on their faces when they found out it wasn't them driving, but Tej, Suki, Helix and Caesar.

Brian patted the dash on the blue Camaro, grinning. This plan of his was ingenious, and nothing Vince could say would change that. _Speaking of. _The burnt orange Challenger pulled up next to him, its driver grinning over at him. "Looks like you actually pulled somethin' off, Buster," he teased.

"Don't be a hater," he laughed back, receiving a head shake in response.

As they continued to drive down the lightly traveled two-lane highway along the canal, Brian noticed something fishy in the rearview. His eyes narrowed, growling in irritation.

He knew if he tried to do what he was thinking, it would be a huge risk. Looking over at Vince again, he knew it was one he had to take. He couldn't let the team get pinched. "Hey, V," he spoke into the walkie, drawing his attention. "Keep headin' to the drop, I'm falling back."

Vince's brows furrowed. "If we have a tail then we'll handle it together."

"No. Letty and Leon need someone to get them to the finish." Their eyes locked, filled with determination. "You know I'm right."

Vince nodded begrudgingly. "Be careful, Bri." The other two, having heard the whole conversation, parted, allowing Brian to shift gears and drop back.

He watched as the trio picked up the pace, pulling away from him. Sure enough, when he changed course, going onto a service road that ran along a swampy area, he spotted the tail pursuing. He couldn't be sure of whom it was, but whoever they were they were coming with avengeance now.

He played with his tail a bit, slowing down, speeding up, all in an effort to let the team get as far ahead as possible. When he thought they'd be clear, he planned to double back or cut back to the other road and take off. However, _this _plan wasn't going as well as his previous one did.

The black SUV slammed into the rear of the Camaro, making it buckle a bit. Brian held it steady, putting the pedal down more. But the muscle car wasn't made for the dirt and gravel, so when the SUV pulled alongside and rammed him, he couldn't hold the road.

Almost in slow motion, Brian watched as the Camaro left the road, hitting the small embankment and going airborne. The car started to twist, and he was horrified to see water coming towards him. Hitting it felt like slamming into a wall, and Brian fought to stay conscious.

* * *

Carter waited impatiently at the dock, Roberto and Enrique standing next to the Navigator. He looked at his watch once again, wondering where his drivers could be. He had expected they would get there almost twenty minutes earlier. As each second ticked by, the tenser he became.

"Word from the air strip," Enrique said, hanging up his phone. "A SWAT team just stormed the planted Navigator."

"They find our little care package?" he mused, a satisfied smirk on his face. Enrique nodded. "Bet they're wetting themselves, wondering what to do now." No Verone, no drivers, no money… just a Navigator with a bound and gagged federal agent inside.

He heard the crunching of gravel as vehicles turned off the main road. Roberto and Enrique were immediately on alert, drawing their AK's to their shoulders and taking up position on either side of the drive to see who was coming. Carter gripped tight to the shotgun in his hand, tensely waiting for their word.

"All clear!" Roberto called. "It's them!"

Carter let out the breath he'd been holding coming off the dock as the cars pulled up. As he came closer though, his eyes narrowed at the sight of only three vehicles. When the LA team stepped out, Carter's stomach turned sour. "Where's Brian?" he demanded of Vince, panic clear in his voice.

Vince looked back the way they came. "We had a tail. He fell back to shake 'em." He looked back to Carter, attempting to reassure him. "He should be here any minute."

The man hesitantly nodded. He motioned to his two bodyguards. "Help them unload the bags, hm?" They obeyed quickly, starting to lend a hand. Carter walked out to stand in the middle of the drive, looking down it as far as he could.

Hearing the clomp of gravel behind him, Carter turned to find Vince. "If he's not here soon, we need to go find him," he said to the gruff racer.

"He'll be here." Vince hesitated, but then reached out and grabbed his shoulder briefly in an awkward attempt at a comforting gesture. He left immediately after, going to unload their haul.

Carter returned his attention to the drive. "Come on, Bri," he pleaded softly, gripping onto the gun in his hand. "Don't do this to me… please."


	27. Chapter 27

Brian struggled to stay awake as he kicked at the cracking window, desperate for escape. It finally shattered, and he squirmed out to freedom. He took deep gasping breaths of air as he broke the surface, finding he was able to touch bottom in the shallow, swampy canal.

As he started to wade towards shore away from the upside-down car though, he halted dead in his tracks. Standing at the edge of the service road, gun drawn, was Agent Markham. Brian held his hands to the side in a gesture of surrender, glowering at the man.

"I knew you'd fucking run," Markham growled.

"That why you blew the op to try and nail us at the trailer park?" Brian asked, ever so slowly trying to get into the shallows. He couldn't do a thing in his current position.

"And let you punks get away with the money?" Markham shook his head, a cocky grin on his face. "Oh, that was a nice little stunt you pulled." His eyes narrowed. "Too bad I saw you a mile off."

"Surprising," Brian muttered.

"Don't worry, your friends driving your other cars? I'll make sure they get some nice jail time of their own."

"Yeah? For a ticket? Good luck makin' anything stick."

"Oh, it wouldn't be the first time I planted evidence," he replied with a smirk. "Y'know, I'm gonna enjoy sending you back to LA. With the charges you've racked up here, you're lookin' at some hard time in a federal pen." He sneered. "Dunno that you'll do so great in prison, O'Connor."

"Naw, I reckon I wouldn't at that." Brian was only about knee deep now, but the way Markham jerked his gun made him freeze. Baiting the guy probably wasn't the smartest move in the world, but he could blame it on the blonde hair later. "So, how'd that air strip work out for you?"

Markham glared. "Oh, don't worry, you're gonna tell be exactly where the rest of that cash is headed."

"That so?"

"Yeah, y'know why? Otherwise, you're gonna find yourself with a bullet in your brain."

"And I'm the dirty cop," Brian replied evenly.

Markham laughed cruelly. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? See, I work for someone with similar… interests, as Verone. With him out of the way, my employer gets a prime cut. So, you see, you're completely expendable as far as I'm concerned."

Brian tried to keep his cool, his mind racing to secure a plan. He knew he was running out of time to make a move. _Carter. _

The agent chuckled again, a twisted smile growing on his face. "Y'know. Screw it. I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

The blonde's eyes widened, realizing he was too late. The gun fire rang out, and his eyes slammed shut. His ears were ringing, and he heard the sound of his body hit the water. No. Not his body. He was still standing.

His eyes slowly opened, spotting Markham floating face down in the canal, blood coloring the water. His blue eyes widened, jaw dropping, utterly shocked. Brian looked up, searching for the source of the man's demise. His gaze found the guy holding the handgun.

His savior lowered the gun, closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around the stunned Brian, petting his hair softly as he pulled him in close. "It's alright, Bri," he whispered. "You're safe now."

* * *

All the money had been unloaded, and Carter had been pacing the entire time, just staring at the road. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he whirled around and joined Vince by the Challenger. "We have to go look for him."

Vince wasn't going to argue, clearly just as worried. He jerked his head, signaling to get in. However as he went to move around the car, they heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. Carter pulled his shotgun, not recognizing it, his two bodyguards following suit.

Roberto approached the red Chevelle SS, gun pointed at the driver. His eyes flicked to the passenger seat, seeing who was seated there. "It's Brian!" he called.

"Bri!" Carter rushed the vehicle, said blonde stepping out of the passenger door. There was a cut above his eye and he was holding his side as he moved to meet him. "Oh God, Brian!" Carter threw himself on the other man, clutching the back of his shirt for dear life.

"I'm alright, Carter," he said softly, holding him back.

The driver door opened, and Brian's savior slowly emerged, watching Roberto closely. "Dom!?" Letty and Leon cried.

The big, bald man just smiled softly. Vince grinned back, saying, "Good to see you made it."

"Good thing I did." His voice was deep and gravelly, turning to look straight at Carter.

"Roberto," Carter spoke, easing up his grip on Brian. He motioned his bodyguard to back off, before looking Dom over carefully.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Leon asked.

"V called me." Dom came around the front of the Chevelle, leaning on the hood as said man moved to join him. "Told me 'bout the whole thing. I'm the one that told him to go ahead and come here. When he called me last week to update me on the situation…" He glanced towards Brian pointedly. "I decided it was best that I head out this way."

Vince gave Dom a big hug, the bald man not hesitating to wrap him in his arms in a protective gesture. Carter could see the loving bond as plain as day, and the corner of his mouth turned up a bit without being aware of it. He felt Brian squeezing on the back of his shirt, and turned to him.

"What happened?" Carter asked his fiancé, brushing next to the gash on his head.

"Markham," he said sourly. "Crashed me into the canal. He was gonna shoot me." Carter tensed. "Dom saved me."

Carter looked at him and he shrugged, Vince letting go and begrudgingly backing away a couple steps. "V arranged it so I was in the scramble. I was tailing behind." He looked over to his team. "I've gotta watch out for my family." Looking back at Carter and Brian he added, "And that includes Bri."

Nodding, Carter tossed his shotgun to Enrique, before walking over to the larger man, holding onto Brian's hand. He looked at Dom gratefully, sticking out his other hand. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Dom looked at him evenly for a moment, his dark eyes piercing into Carter. Then his gaze traveled down to his hand, thinking a bit longer before he finally accepted it.

Carter nodded to him again, turning to put his forehead against Brian's. "And you… what I say about cowboy stunts?"

Vince laughed. "You shouldda seen what he did on the freeway." Letty and Leon chuckled, having seen the whole thing.

"_Vince!" _Brian groaned, throwing his head back.

Carter sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just so thankful you're ok, I don't even care."

"I'm holding you to that," was the smart reply.

Enrique was hanging up his cell, calling to Carter, "Hey Boss. The feds are clearing out of the airstrip. We need to get you out of here."

Carter nodded. "Alright. You two know what you have to do. We'll see you in a couple weeks." The pair would be sticking around for a little while, cleaning up a few loose ends. Afterward, they would make their way down to Argentina to join them. They were some of the only contacts they were keeping, and the only ones who would be coming with them.

"Before you go," Brian mentioned. "May wanna check the trunk."

When they did, the pair pulled out the three water-logged bags of cash that Brian insisted they take from the wreckage. "I wasn't leaving a _damn _thing behind for them," the blonde growled, eyes flashing at Carter. "Markham planned to kill you for a rival. Who knows how many others would be trying to do the same."

Carter was surprised by the new information, wondering how his contacts had never heard about it. Not that it mattered now. They would be rid of all of his past soon enough. No more cartels, no more dirty backroom deals. From there on out it was just a house on the beach, and the love of his life.

"Hey," Carter called to his bodyguards, "give me one of those." He took one of the bags from them. "And bring the others out." Roberto had already packed three other bags that contained each of the racers' payment. However, things had changed.

Carter held the bag out to Dom, dropping it at his feet. "For the family," he mentioned. He noticed Brian was staring at the bag in shock, imagining the large amount of money it held. Carter just wrapped his arm around his waist, grabbing his attention. He smiled softly at him, and Brian leaned in and kissed his cheek in thanks.

Once the others had their money, the bodyguards said their goodbyes to the pair and headed off in the Navigator. "We need to go," Carter mentioned, watching them drive away.

Brian nodded forlornly, turning to look at the team- his family. "Don't be strangers," he mentioned. "V knows how to get ahold of me."

Vince nodded. "Be safe, Buster." He looked at Carter, adding, "Take care of him for us."

Carter smirked, pulling at the blonde's shoulder. "Promise." He kissed Brian's temple, heading towards the docks, wanting to give his fiancé some space to do what he needed.

Brian gave them each a hug, lingering in Vince's embrace, and ending up in front of Dominic. The pair just stared at each other for the longest time, before Dom opened up his arms and the blonde fell into them with ease. "It was good to see you again, Dom," he spoke softly.

"Same here, Bri," he assured, rubbing his back, lingering with his nose in his soft locks. There was a pang of sadness, of regret, in his voice. Brian only hugged onto him tighter, their reunion bittersweet under the circumstances.

Brian felt another body against them, and tilted his head to find Vince wrapping an arm around each of them. He laid his head against Dom's, chin resting on Brian's head. They stayed that way, enjoying the moment for a minute or so, though not long enough as far as they were concerned.

When they parted, Brian walked backwards towards Carter, only stopping when he squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "We'll have to come visit you all in Baja," Carter mentioned.

Brian looked at him, grinning a bit. "Yeah?"

Carter smiled at him endearingly. "Of course." He looked to the team while adding, "And they'll have to come stay with us in Buenos Aires some time."

"Yeah, we'd like that," Dom replied, an arm now wrapped around Vince's shoulder, rubbing at it ever so slightly.

"It's settled then."

After reassuring the team that Tej would be shipping their tuners to Baja- and the Evo to their new home- Carter said his final farewells, taking hold of Brian's hand. The blonde begrudgingly did the same, following him to the boat.

As they pulled away from the dock, Brian was watching the team for as long as he could. Once they were out of sight, he turned to his fiancé, a smile that was bittersweet on his face. He joined him at the helm, resting up against his back as they exited the canals into the open sea.

"So, this is it," he said softly, looking at the ocean before them. "It's all over."

Carter shook his head. "No, Bri. This is just the beginning."


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The night was humid, but the breeze coming in from the ocean helped to ease the discomfort of it. The rhythmic music was filling the air. Engines revved from cars and bikes alike. Everyone was enjoying the festivities, partying late into the night.

A royal blue Evo stood out in the crowd of cars, as did the pair accompanying it. The brunette, in jeans and a light cotton tee sat on the hood, arms wrapped around his companion. In shorts and a tee, the blonde was grinning from ear to ear, leaning back into the other man.

Someone called out above the noise, coming towards them. "Snowman! Diablo!" The pair turned to see the racer coming towards them. "Someone wants to issue a challenge."

"Another outsider to challenge the Ice Prince?" Carter mused, nibbling the blonde's ear.

"Alright," Brian agreed, grinning brightly. "Have 'em meet me on the line." The racer nodded, rushing off to set it up. Laying his head back on Carter's shoulder, he twisted to give him a kiss. "Well, at least the street scene isn't boring," he mentioned, recalling how Carter had promised he would enjoy the racing in their new home.

It had been six months since they left Miami, and they were settling in perfectly. Their beach property reminded him of the old compound, and the large garage Carter had added to the site only made it that much more into a home. Despite being an outsider, Brian had easily wiggled his way into the race scene, and soon enough he ran the streets of Buenos Aires.

Even though they had all the money they could ever hope to need, Brian had insisted on continuing to live a relatively normal life. That meant no full-time housekeeper or cook, and that they did things like going shopping for themselves. Brian even got a job at a local garage that catered mainly to racers and people who wanted custom rides.

Carter agreed with little convincing, willing to give his love anything he wanted- as long as it would make him happy. Everyone in the city had quickly learned that the _Diablo _was wrapped around the blonde's finger, but that assessment would easily describe the Snowman as well. They were a power couple to be sure, and their reputation in the scene had steadily grown.

"See you at the finish line," Carter whispered in his ear as they moved off the car.

Brian leaned in, claiming his fiancé's lips. "I may need a bit of incentive," he replied.

Carter was up to that challenge, his aqua eyes gazing into his with lustful intentions. "Remember what you asked me last week?" he ventured. "What you wanted to start teaching me?"

Brian's eyes widened in surprise. "You're gonna let me teach you to race if I win?" When Carter nodded, he laughed. "Get out of my way, babe." He stole one last kiss before hoping into the Evo and heading for the starting line.

Shaking his head, Carter knew full well his lover would win. Which would mean, yet again, Brian would be showing him something new. As much as he knew the blonde adored doing those things, Carter had to admit, he enjoyed the time together with Brian as well. As long as Brian was there, that's all that mattered.

Brian pulled up to the line, revving the engine as he looked over at the racer beside him. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned his attention to Carter who was smiling from the sidelines at him. "Ready?" the flagger asked, his competitor nodding. "Set?" Brian revved the engine in response, a plume of smoke hissing out the vents. "Go!"

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe this is over. It's so surreal. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of my amazing, loyal readers! Also, thank you to my beta readers- Hellsbells and Pixie. And thanks to Mswriter07 too for the cheerleading, even though I was evil and didn't let her read any of it ahead of time.**

**It doesn't end here! There are a couple deleted scenes that are posted in a separate document, and a little side one-shot called "Aftermath" from Dom's point of view- check my profile to find them. Also, I've made a fan video inspired by one of the deleted scenes, that goes with the overall feeling of the story (link to my youtube on my profile). Though I recommend reading the deleted scenes first.**

**Also… *drumroll* You'll be happy to know there is a sequel (and prequel one-shot) in the works. I don't know how long it will be before I start to post it, so stayed tuned to my profile. In the meantime, I have a lot of other Brian/Carter works I'll be posting (as well as some other pairings in this fandom). So, keep watch for those too!**

**Thank you again! You rock!**


End file.
